The Die Is Cast
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: Brianne Turgard is a young girl fueled by the tragedies in her past. She swears an oath to make a better future for the citizens behind the Walls by fighting crime and doing whatever is necessary to clean the streets of criminals. OCxErwin Smith
1. Chapter 1

Brianne Turgard, 9-years-old, wakes up with the sun shining in her face through the curtains. She opens her icy blue eyes to look up at the curtains glowing radiantly, making her golden sunshine hair further lighten up the room. Brianne continues to lay in bed and she counts to 10 in her head. When she reaches 10, her mother, Mary, comes striding in with perfect timing. Brianne is a spitting image of her mother: icy blue eyes, long golden sunshine hair with curled ends, fair skin, and rosy red lips. Mary greets her beautiful daughter with a warming smile that makes Brianne smile.

Mary: Good morning, love.

Brianne: Good morning, mother.

Mary walks to the curtains and opens them, letting the sun beat into the room.

Brianne: (groans) It's too bright, mother.

Mary: Get up and say goodbye to your father.

Brianne: (jolts up in bed) He's leaving already? But it's so early!

Mary: Go say goodbye. He's getting ready to leave.

Brianne immediately hops out of bed and runs downstairs to the living room in a frenzy. There she sees her father, Thomas, standing there in the kitchen, equipped with the Military Police uniform. Though Brianne looks nothing like her father (long dirty blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail, olive green eyes, and a beard that reaches down to his neck), she is a chip off the old block in terms of personality: ambitious, courageous, daring, and eager. Thomas is putting on his MP jacket when he looks to the stairs after hearing all that noise. He smiles seeing his daughter awake to greet him goodbye to work.

Thomas: (sighs quietly) I told your mother not to wake you.

Brianne: Why are you leaving so early today, Father?

Thomas: We've got orders from the King.

Brianne skips to her father's side, watching him getting ready to head out.

Brianne: Ooh, about what?

Thomas: (smiles weakly) You know I can't say.

Brianne: Aw, not even a little bit?

Thomas: Maybe I can tell you when I get back.

Thomas kneels down to look Brianne eye-to-eye.

Thomas: Take care of your mother while I'm gone.

Brianne: Will you be gone for long?

Thomas: No, not too long.

Brianne: Is it something about the King lying?

Brianne can tell she hit the mark by the darkened look on her father's face. His eyebrows furrow.

Thomas: Were you listening to your mother and me talking last night?

Brianne nods shyly, sheepish that she is caught for eavesdropping. Thomas sighs and puts his hands on his daughter's shoulders firmly.

Thomas: Don't speak of _anything_ to _anyone_, do you understand me?

Brianne: (nods) Alright. I won't say anything.

Thomas: I mean it, Bri. What you heard last night wasn't for you to hear. Don't speak a word of it to anyone.

Brianne: I promise, Father. Just come back soon!

Thomas: (smiles) I will. I love you, darling.

Brianne: I love you too.

Thomas kisses his daughter goodbye, and then he stands back on his feet. Mary comes downstairs and watches the two with a smile. Thomas walks over to Mary to kiss her and talk quietly so that Brianne can't hear. Brianne watches her parents give a final kiss to one another after finishing talking in whispers. She watches her father walk out the door, and her mother goes into the kitchen to cook up breakfast. Brianne helps set up the table for breakfast, and she and her mother eat together at the table.

Mary: Your father tells me you've been listening to our conversations at night, Brianne.

Brianne: It was only for a little bit.

Mary: What did you hear? Be truthful.

Brianne: (shrugs) I just heard some things about the King. Father was talking about how some people think the King is lying.

Mary: Lying about what?

Brianne: Mm...I can't really remember. I think it was something like...something about outside the Walls.

Mary: Anything else?

Brianne: I remember Father talking about a teacher who thinks the King is lying. Mother, is the King going to kill the teacher?

Mary pauses eating and puts down her fork.

Mary: Why do you ask that?

Brianne: (shrugs) Because the King can do whatever he wants, can't he?

Mary: Do _you_ think the King will kill that teacher?

Brianne: I think so. I don't think the King would be very happy knowing people are calling him a liar. He's a good man, isn't he?

Mary: (pauses) There's no such thing as a good man or a bad man. Remember, it's not who you are that defines you; it's what you do, the choices you decide to make.

Brianne doesn't understand her mother's words.

Brianne: But do you think the King is a good man or a bad man?

Mary: (smiles knowing her daughter is too young to understand) It doesn't really matter what I believe. But you're right, Bri. The King can do whatever he wants, and it doesn't matter what we do or think.

Brianne is quiet, soaking up her conversation with her mother.

Brianne: If I was King, I wouldn't want to kill the teacher. I would want to ask him why he thinks I'm lying, and then I can tell him the truth about what's happening.

Mary: (smiles) You mean if you were _queen_, darling.

Brianne: No, I would be King. A king is more stronger than a queen.

Mary just laughs, and the two finish up their breakfast. When Brianne is done eating, she takes her plates and utensils and puts them all in the sink. Her mother stands in front of the sink to start washing all the dishes as Brianne starts wiping the table.

Mary: If you really want to know, Bri, the teacher is dead.

Brianne looks at her mother about to ask if the King did it, but she already knows the answer to her question. The two finish cleaning up in the kitchen, and Brianne finishes cleaning the table first. She waits for her mother to finish washing the dishes.

Mary: (finished washing the dishes) Now, get ready to help me bring in some fruits and vegetables for dinner.

Brianne puts on her little apron and takes out the wooden basket to gather the crops from their backyard. She then puts in the machete into the wooden basket. Brianne and her mother head to the backyard to collect some fruits and vegetables from their garden.

Brianne: Mother, look at these strawberries!

Mary: Oh, they look delicious.

Brianne: Can I pluck them?

Mary: If you want, love.

Brianne plucks the ripe strawberry and eats it immediately. She savors the wonderful flavor and can't stop smiling.

Mary: And what about that one? Do you want to eat that one?

Brianne looks at the strawberry her mother points to.

Brianne: (speaks like rote memorization) You can't eat that one because it's not ripe yet.

Mary: (smiles) Good girl.

Mary is proud how fast Brianne has learned about ripe and unripened fruit.

Brianne: How about this one, Mother?

Brianne has already plucked a strawberry and is holding it up to her mother. Mary kneels down and Brianne feeds her mother the strawberry.

Mary: Mm! Very delicious.

Brianne smiles proudly and continues helping her mother pick out ripe fruits and vegetables.

Mary: Don't you want to ask me any questions.

Brianne: (immediately) How was the teacher killed?

Mary: I didn't say he was killed.

Brianne: But he was, wasn't he? The King killed him.

Mary curses herself for bringing a girl in this world too smart for her own good.

Mary: Do you _really_ want to know?

Brianne: Yes.

Mary: You won't like what you hear, and you may not understand it either.

Brianne: I want to know, Mother.

Mary: The Military Police killed him.

Brianne: (gasps) Really?

Mary: Yes.

Brianne: It wasn't Father, was it?

Mary: No, of course not. Your father is a good man. He wouldn't obey such an order.

Brianne: The King ordered the MP to kill the teacher?

Mary: Yes.

Brianne: How terrible. Just because he thought the King was lying?

Mary: I suppose so.

Brianne: _Is_ the King really lying?

Mary: What do you think?

Brianne: (pauses) I think he did.

Mary: Why?

Brianne: If he wasn't really lying, then he wouldn't care about what the teacher said. But the King killed him, so I think he's lying.

Mary nods quietly.

Brianne: What is the King lying about?

Mary: That I cannot answer.

Brianne: Why not? Don't you know?

Mary: I do know, but I will _not_ tell you.

Brianne: Do you think the King would kill you for telling me?

Mary: No, I don't fear for myself. I fear for you, Brianne.

Brianne: For me?

Mary: If anything were to happen to you, Brianne, I could never forgive myself. I trust you enough to talk about these things with only me and your father, but if you were ever to talk about this with anyone else..._he_ will know. _He_ will find out. The King has eyes and ears everywhere, and you must be careful every time you step out of this house.

Brianne: Would the King really kill me because I know he's lying?

Mary: Yes, I'm afraid he would.

Brianne: Even if I don't know what it is he's lying about?

Mary: Yes, Brianne. That is why you must never speak of this again to _anyone_.

Brianne is quiet, and Mary hugs her daughter tightly. She can sense her daughter is a bit frightened knowing that she's do dispensable to the King.

Mary: The only way the King could ever take my precious daughter from me is if he kills me first. (looks into Brianne's eyes) And you know your mother can put up one hell of a good fight, don't you?

Brianne: (grins) You're the best fighter in all the Districts. But not better than Father.

Mary: (smirks) Didn't I ever tell you the story about how I saved your father from a treacherous fate when we were younger?

Brianne: (gasps) You saved father's life?

Mary: Yes. (puts her hands up) With these two hands.

Brianne: What happened? Tell me, Mother.

Mary: I'll tell you the story at dinner with your father there. You can even ask him if what I tell you is true.

Brianne: Oh, I can't wait! Mother, I want to join the Military Police just like you and Father.

Mary: The Military Police, huh? Well then, you'll have to be in the top ten of your class.

Brianne: Oh that'll be easy, Mother. But I want to become someone _great_ like you and Father. Maybe I can be even _greater_ one day.

Mary: (laughs) I'm sure you will be _much_ greater than your father and I put together, Brianne. I know you will be one day, but for today help your old mother bring the basket into the kitchen.

Brianne carries the heavy basket of fruits and vegetables back into the house, and she puts it on top of the kitchen table. Brianne and her mother sort through the food that they're going to use for dinner, and they gather the left overs in another basket. Then Brianne and her mother walk out of their house with Mary carrying the basket of left over fruits and vegetables. They arrive at the slums of the Capital, and all the homeless people immediately swarm over to Brianne and Mary. Mary puts the basket of food down, and she and Brianne hand over their left over fruits and vegetables to the homeless. The homeless thank and bless Mary and Brianne as they take the food. Brianne then carries the empty wooden basket as she and her mother head back home to prepare dinner. As they walk towards an alley on the street, they hear a woman screaming at the top of her lungs.

Mary: You stay here on the street.

Brianne nods, and Mary runs towards the alley. Brianne follows her mother but remains on the street in broad daylight. Brianne sees a young Oriental lady in the alley being ganged up on by 3 men. They're holding up her dress as if they're about to take off her underwear. Mary stands there with her feet planted on the ground.

Mary: Let her go.

The 3 men look at Mary and scoff.

Man 1: Run off, woman. Don't get in a man's way when he's having fun.

The men look back at their young prey.

Mary: (sternly) I said let her go.

Man 2: (to the men) I think she wants to join in on this, fellas.

Man 3: (smirks) Oh yeah? Why don't you come here and join our party, woman? We promise you'll get your turn after this.

Mary picks up a nearby rock and throws it at the man's head. It bonks him hard in the head, and the man growls like a ferocious beast.

Man 3: You'll regret that, you bitch!

The man lunges after Mary, but she's swift. She moves to the right, making the man lose his balance as he swings his arm to hit Mary. She then elbows the man in the spine, and the man falls to the floor groaning loudly. The other two men start running to Mary to attack her. Brianne watches her mother kicking ass, and she knocks the other 2 men onto the ground. Brianne squeals with joy watching her mother stand tall as the 3 men are on the floor groaning in pain. The 3 men immediately scuffle onto their feet and run off shouting "crazy bitch" at Mary. Brianne watches her mother help the young lady onto her feet and brush off her dress from the dirt. The lady is still hysterical and crying, unable to speak or do anything as she watches Mary brushing off her dress for her. Brianne walks to her mother and the young lady.

Mary: Are you alright?

Lady: (trembling) Y-yes, yes, I'm fine. (looks at Mary and grabs Mary's hands) Thank you so much. You saved my life.

Mary: You should learn how to defend yourself just in case something like this happens again.

Brianne: (interrupts) Wow, you have beautiful hair.

Brianne notes the Oriental lady's beautifully slick, long black hair.

Lady: (weak chuckle) Thank you.

Mary: This is my daughter, Brianne Turgard. And I'm Mary Turgard.

Lady: My name is Mika Ackerman. I...I just got married yesterday.

The lady turns red, not knowing why she shared that kind of information to a complete stranger.

Mary: (smiles) Oh, congratulations. Well, we'll be off. Take care.

Brianne: Goodbye, Mrs. Ackerman.

The young lady nods, and Mary smiles warmly at her. She and Brianne then walk out of the alley back to the street, and then they walk back home together.

Brianne: Mother, don't you ever get scared you might get hurt saving other people? What if those men had knives?

Mary: You'll either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

Brianne: What does that mean?

Mary: You'll find out when you get older, Bri. It's our responsibility as the Military Police to help people at all times, at all costs.

Brianne: But you're not with the MP anymore, Mother. You retired.

Mary: Yes, I did. But once an MP, you will always be an MP.

Brianne and Mary arrive back at their house, and Brianne helps her mother prepare dinner. She sets up the tables while Mary finishes cooking. The two sit at the table and start eating, waiting for Thomas to arrive back home.

Brianne: Mother, will you teach me how to fight?

Mary: Why do you want to fight?

Brianne: Because I want to be like you. I want to fight and help people just like you.

Mary: You're too young to fight, love.

Brianne: When did _you_ learn to fight?

Mary: When I joined the Military.

Brianne: When can you join?

Mary: When you're 11.

Brianne: Then when I turn 11, I'm going to join the Military.

Mary smiles weakly, and a loud knock comes on the front door. They both look to the door, and Mary goes to answer it. She opens the door and sees her friend from the MP there, Alfred.

Mary: (surprised) Alfred!

Alfred: Mary. Can I come in real quick?

Mary: Sure. Thomas isn't here.

Alfred: I know.

Alfred comes in the house and Mary closes the door behind him. Alfred immediately looks uncomfortable seeing Brianne there.

Alfred: (to Brianne) Oh, look at you, Bri. You got so big since I last saw you.

Brianne: Hello, Alfred. Did you eat dinner?

Alfred: I haven't, but I'm not here for dinner. I need to talk with your mother. Will you excuse us?

Brianne nods and she walks upstairs. She walks into her room, and she closes the door. She then goes on her knees and puts her ear to the door so she can hear their conversation. Alfred gives a sigh of relief knowing Brianne isn't there to hear the news, and Mary can see how tense he is.

Mary: What's wrong, Alfred?

Alfred looks back at Mary and doesn't have the energy to speak.

Mary: Alfred.

Alfred: I'm so sorry, Mary. I-I wish I didn't have to tell you this.

Alfred can already see that Mary knows what this is about. Her face grows tense.

Alfred: Thomas...is dead.

Mary's face darkens and her heart drops.

Alfred: Here. This is for you and your daughter.

Alfred takes out two letters, one for Mary and one for Brianne. He hands them to Mary, but she doesn't grab them too shocked by the sudden news. He lays them on the kitchen table.

Alfred: I'm sorry, Mary. I really am. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know.

Alfred pauses for a moment and then quietly leaves. Mary wobbles onto a chair, still too shocked to react. It was just this morning when Thomas promised he'd be home for dinner after he took care of the murdered teacher's case who's name is Ernest Smith. Mary glances at the two letters on the table, and she grabs the one that says her name on it. She opens it quietly, and she reads it silently...Brianne listens to her mother running up the stairs which immediately gets Brianne curious and anxious. Before Brianne can even move out of the way from her door, her mother bursts through into her daughter's room. She looks around and sees Brianne on her bottom behind the door.

Mary: Get up. We must leave now.

Brianne: Leave? Why? What about father?

Mary: Get up now! They're coming.

Brianne: Who's coming? Mother, what's happening?

Mary kneels down to look Brianne eye-to-eye.

Mary: Brianne, promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what you see or want to do, you must run. Keep running, and don't look back.

Brianne: (confused) What?

Mary: (sternly) Listen to your mother, Brianne. Whatever happens, run and don't let anyone catch you. (sighs) Here. This is for you.

Mary hands Brianne the letter from Thomas to her.

Mary: It's from your father.

Brianne: A letter? Where is he?

Brianne and Mary hear the front door burst open, and Brianne immediately gets frightened.

Mary: (quietly yet firmly) Be brave, Brianne. And remember what I told you. Run.

Brianne: Mother-

Mary leaves Brianne's room and closes the door behind her. Brianne opens the letter from her father and is about to read it when she hears her mother screaming from the upstairs hallway.

Mary: What do you think you are doing barging into my home?!

Man: I'm sorry, Mrs. Turgard, but we have some Military business to take care of.

Brianne can hear multiple footsteps walking up the stairs towards her mother. She gets so scared that she hides under her bed with her letter in her hand. For a bit of comfort, she cuddles with the blanket underneath her bed, hiding behind it. Brianne hears loud screaming and then she sees her door burst open again. She sees for a split second her mother back-pedaling as a man is walking forward. They both plop onto the ground with the man on top of Brianne's mother. Brianne sees her mother's arms up as if trying to stop something from coming down on her, and she just sees the MP soldier on top of her mother. Brianne hears more footsteps coming up the stairs, and Mary screams in frustration as she can't hold off the MP's knife for much longer. Two more MP soldiers enter Brianne's room, and Brianne is horrified when she sees a knife slowly stabbing through her mother's chest. Brianne can hear the soldier shush her mother as Mary gurgles out blood, gasping for air as her lung is punctured deeply by the knife. Brianne watches the blood pour out of her mother's mouth, her mother's eyes still wide open, lifeless. The MP soldier gets off Brianne's mother, and he heaves her onto Brianne's bed. From underneath the bed, Brianne can see her mother's limp legs hanging from the edge of the bed. The man wipes his knife of blood on Brianne's blanket as he looks down upon Mary.

Man: (to the other 2 MP soldiers) Go find the daughter.

The soldiers salute their captain and spread out through the house to search for Brianne. Brianne sees the man who killed her mother walk over to her closet to search for her, so Brianne quietly covers herself with the blanket underneath her bed. The man kneels down and looks under the bed, but all he sees is a pile of clothes and blankets. Brianne listens to the man walk out of her room, and she peeks out to see the coast is clear. She quietly crawls out from underneath her bed, and she looks back at her mother dead on her bed. Her mother's eyes are wide and filled with horror, blood is pouring out from her mouth and her chest. Brianne can't speak, she can't move, she can't do anything but stare at her mothe_r. _Brianne reminisces about this morning, how she and her mother bid goodbye to her father before breakfast, how her mother trusted her enough to talk about the King's ambiguous deceit, how she was taught a lesson by her mother about not being afraid to fight for others. And now, her mother is gone from the world, dead right before Brianne's eyes lying on her bed, blood pouring out profusely. Brianne doesn't realize how long she's been staring at her dead mother until she hears voices outside in the hallway.

Woman: We can't find the little girl anywhere.

Man 2: I don't think she's in the house.

Man: Where else would she be? Mary was here, so the little one must be here. Go check again. Turn the house upside-down if you need to.

Brianne knows she needs to run, just like her mother said. She folds her father's letter and stuffs it into her dress pocket. She then opens her window quietly, and she looks down to the grass beneath her. Brianne looks back at her dead mother, feeling torn that she has to leave her mother behind like this.

Brianne: Goodbye, Mother. I love you.

Brianne looks back down at the grass. She takes in a deep breath, and she jumps through the window down to the grass. Brianne lands with an oomf and is glad the grass cushioned her fall. Brianne stumbles onto her feet and runs as fast as she can in a random direction. She continues to run and run on the dark streets until she's at the water fountain in the atrium of the Capital. She decides to take a breather, and she sits on the cold cement of the fountain. Brianne takes out her letter from her father and starts to read it.

_Brianne, I ask that you honor the Turgard family legacy, that you will uphold the values your mother and I have taught you. Commit yourself to the improvement of the Capital, its institutionals, and its citizens. Please, remain strong. You are young, and you are destined for great things. Make the most of your opportunities so that you may give back to those who have given to you, to change the lives of millions of people. Please, do not be overcome by my death. Do not lead a destructive lifestyle, do not be obsessed with anger or revenge. Invest in the Capital; treat the people like family; watch over them and use your strength and courage to safeguard the people against forces out of their control. My deepest regret is that I will not see you grow into the great woman you will one day become. And finally, my precious daughter, I ask that you will never allow the Capital in the hands of fate. You have lived through dark times, and surely there are more to come. But it is the good and great people who stand up for the weak when others will turn and run. In death I will love you forever. Your Father, Thomas Turgard.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Brianne snaps awake when she smells the delicious smell of freshly baked bread in the early morning and the sound of the bustling crowds. She opens her eyes and sees that she fell asleep right next to the water fountain. Brianne sees her father's letter still in her hand, and she folds it neatly. She then puts the letter away into her dress pocket, and she looks around at the bustling Capital. The streets are filled with people going about their normal morning routines. Brianne is quickly saddened realizing once again that she is alone in this world, her mother and father both dead, and the Military Police searching for her for some unknown reason. The smell of freshly baked bread overwhelms Brianne's thoughts, and she slowly approaches the bakery. The baker, Louie, is outside his store to loudly advertise his baked goods.

Louie: Get your freshly baked pastries, freshly baked pastries right out of the oven! Come and get 'em, folks! Come and get 'em!

Levi Ackerman, 11-years-old, is strolling down the streets of the Capital's atrium, hands in his pockets and one place in his mind: Louie's bakery. He loves going to the bakery to steal from Louie because not only does Louie make the best pastries in the whole District, he's also a complete douche especially to the homeless kids like Levi. Stealing from Louie makes Levi feel like a good vigilante, sort of like Robin Hood except he keeps the riches, the pastries, for him and his two best friends, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. Levi pauses when he sees Brianne walking towards Louie with determination and eagerness flaring in her eyes.

Levi: (smirks) Well well well, what have we got here?

Levi notes that he's never seen this girl before, especially since he knows all the homeless children living in the District of the Capital. He also notes her nice dress crumpled and dirty as if she is a well-off girl who slept on the ground last night. The girl's hair is messed up, and her face is stained with dirt and tears, her eyes swollen badly...Brianne clears her throat and bravely steps in front of Louie. Before she can even open her mouth, Louie looks down at the little dirty girl condescendingly.

Louie: Hey, get lost, little girl. Paying customers only.

Brianne's heart pounds in her chest from Louie's quick rejection because of her appearance, but she's determined to eat.

Brianne: But I'm really hungry, sir. I promise I'll pay you back.

Louie: (angry) Hey, shoo! Go on, get!

Brianne: Please-

Louie angrily grabs Brianne by the shoulder and shoves her so hard that she falls to her knees.

Louie: Get lost, street rat.

Brianne feels tears forming in her eyes, and she walks away towards an alley to cry. She sits down and leans her back against the wall to cry. Brianne sniffles quietly as tears stream down her face, her stomach growling.

Levi: Looks like you picked the wrong guy to get some free food from this morning, huh, kid?

Brianne gasps loudly because she's startled, and she looks up seeing Levi standing and leaning against the wall across from her but deeper in the alley. His hands are in his pockets, and he looks up at Brianne with a cool, unfazed look. Brianne quickly wipes her tears with her arm and stands up defensively. She can tell this is a homeless kid, and she doesn't trust him by the chilly look in his eyes.

Levi: Whoa whoa, chill out, little girl. I'm not into blondes. (looks at the disheveled Brianne up and down) Looks like Louie really got to you though, huh?

Brianne: Do you mean the baker?

Levi: Yeah, that's Louie.

Brianne: (sighs) I asked for some bread but he wouldn't give me any. I promised I'd pay him back.

Levi: (approaches Brianne) Hey, you know what, kid? Looks like you and I are floating in the same boat. We want the same thing.

Brianne: You want some of that bread too?

Levi: Yeah. I mean, who can blame us? Doesn't it smell good?

Brianne: It smells wonderful.

Levi: Then we should help each other out. Whaddya say?

Brianne: Oh no. I'm not going to go back there again-

Brianne turns around shaking her head, and Levi jumps in front of her so that she can look at him.

Levi: Whoa whoa, hold on. You gotta trust me on this one. Louie, he treats kids like us like shit all the time.

Brianne: (gasps) You said a bad word!

Levi: (eyes Brianne but chooses to ignore her comment) Listen, kid. You and I, we can make Louie change his mind about kids like us. We can show him that kids like us aren't so bad and that helping us out once in a while would do him some good.

Brianne: What do you mean?

Levi: (smirks) All you gotta do is follow my lead. You in or what?

Brianne's stomach growls loudly, and she looks back at Louie and the pastries. She looks back at Levi and nods unhesitatingly.

Brianne: I'm in. What do I have to do?

Levi: You distract Louie, and then I'll put the bread into this.

Levi takes out an empty pillow bag from his back pocket.

Brianne: Okay. When do I do it?

Levi: Now. Go!

Brianne quickly runs off to Louie, and Levi watches her running around him in circles to distract him.

Louie: Hey! Hey you little rascal! Get outta here!

Brianne: Catch me if you can, Mr. Mean Man!

Brianne taunts Louie by sticking her tongue out at him, and Louie lunges after Brianne. She dodges his attack, and then she quickly pulls his baker hat over his eyes. Louie roars angrily as he comes crashing down to the ground, and Levi steals as much bread as he can as fast as he can, stuffing them into the empty pillow bag. Brianne has to keep Louie busy until Levi packs the pillow bag with bread, and Levi runs off first. Brianne notices this, and she quickly runs off towards Levi as Louie curses her with some terrible swear words. Levi is running as fast as he can away from Brianne, but she is determined to keep up with him to get her fair share.

Brianne: Hey! Hey, wait for me!

Levi stops running and sighs, shaking his head. He turns around to walk backwards so that he can look at Brianne finally catching up to him.

Brianne: (breathless and excited that the plan worked) Wow, we were really good, weren't we?

Levi: Uh, yeah, kid. Real good.

Levi turns back forward and starts to walk faster, but Brianne is following closely skipping in strides to keep up with Levi.

Brianne: So when can we eat those pastries?

Levi: We?

Brianne: Yeah, I'm starving.

Levi: Listen kid, I hate to break it to you but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno.

Brianne: What do you mean?

Levi: What I mean is that our little partnership is done, no more.

Brianne: But...but why? I don't understand.

Levi: Basically, what it comes down to is I don't need you anymore.

Brianne doesn't understand why Levi is doing this to her, so she runs in front of him to block his way.

Brianne: (angry) But that's not fair!

Levi: (walks around Brianne) Fares are for ferries, kid. Just consider this a free lesson in the street life.

Brianne: Hey wait! I helped you get those! You're not being fair!

Levi turns the corner, and Brianne chases after him again. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees a dead end, and Levi is nowhere to be found. Brianne looks around, and she looks up to the roof to see Levi jumping from roof to roof to get away from her. Brianne is even more determined to get her fair share, but she knows there's no way she can follow him roof to roof. She follows Levi by running through alleyways, taking shortcuts to make sure that she doesn't lose Levi. Brianne hides behind a house when she sees Levi jump back down onto the street. He looks back and around to see if Brianne followed him, and he sees that she didn't. Brianne watches him enter an old, dark, abandoned shack with wooden boards nailed to the windows. Brianne circles around the abandoned shack Levi entered, wanting to get a better idea of what she's about to walk into. She can't see into the house at all, so she decides to climb on top of the roof to find a way in instead of just barging through the door. She sees a hole in the roof, and she cautiously peers down to see Levi talking to his two friends while they eat the pastries together.

Isabel: So how'd you do it this time, Levi?

Levi: (dramatizes) Picture this. The atrium of the Capital. The people are hustling about. The freshly baked pastries just fresh out of the oven. Then, enters Levi. He's not out for himself but community-minded. And he's not alone. Enters the opposition. A vicious, ugly, psychotic monster with gleaming claws, dripping fangs and hungry. It came at me, its eyes burning. I knew my time was near. Suddenly-

Brianne accidentally breaks through the flimsy roof and falls into the shack, scaring all 3 of the kids. When they see what fell down from their roof, Isabel and Farlan immediately go on offensive mode while Levi just sighs and shakes his head with a small smile. He notes how ambitious and eager this little girl is to get her fair share of food, and it amuses him. Isabel and Farlan stand on their feet, towering over Brianne still down on the floor.

Farlan: (growls) What are you doing here, little girl?

Brianne: (frightened) I-I followed that boy.

Brianne points to Levi who's resting on an old couch as if he was expecting her. Isabel and Farlan look back at Levi, and they look back at Brianne confused.

Farlan: Don't lie to us, kid! How did you find this place?

Brianne: (stands on her feet) I'm not lying! That boy promised he'd share those pastries with me. I helped him get those.

Levi: (coolly) Hey, what took you so long, kid?

Farlan and Brianne look at Levi again, and they realize this "vicious monster" is this little girl standing before them. The two laugh hysterically grabbing onto their stomach. Farlan approaches Levi first, and Isabel winks at Brianne to give her a sign that everything's okay.

Farlan: Hey hey, an ugly psychotic monster, huh, Levi?

Isabel: I really like those burning eyes.

Farlan: Man, the _great_ Levi had to get help from a _little girl_! (bellows out laughing again)

Levi: (getting annoyed) Hey, cool it, Farlan.

Farlan: Gleaming claws, huh?

Levi: Farlan.

Farlan: And dripping fangs!

Levi: Farlan, look!

Farlan looks to the door, and Levi pounces on Farlan hard. The two start wrestling, and Isabel rolls her eyes.

Isabel: Ugh, what a bunch of immature - oof!

Farlan knocks into Isabel accidentally, and he goes back to Levi to fight.

Isabel: Why you.

Isabel joins in on the fight, and Brianne stands there watching the 3 friends wrestling each other at the same time. Kenny Ackerman, Levi's maternal uncle, comes into the shack holding a bag full of potatoes.

Kenny: Hey, hey guys! Knock it off.

The 3 kids stop wrestling when they finally realize Kenny is back home, and they run to him excited to see him holding a bag full of food.

Kenny: (notices Brianne) Hey, who's this little girl?

Isabel: She's a vicious psychotic monster who helped Levi get those pastries. (smiles at Levi)

Farlan: (laughs) Yeah, yeah. And don't forget her gleaming claws, dripping fangs, and burning eyes.

Kenny: (kneels down to look at Brianne) You helped Levi get those pastries?

Brianne: (nods) Yes, sir.

Kenny: And Levi promised you'd get some of it?

Brianne: (nods) Yes, sir. And he lied to me. He tried to run away, but I followed him.

Kenny: Do you know who I am?

Brianne: (shakes her head) No, sir.

Kenny examines Brianne, noting that she belongs to a well-off family because of her dress. He can tell this girl is in a bit of a ruff, so he plans for the brighter future.

Kenny: Alright, I'll tell you what, little girl. You can stay with us as long as you live by our rules.

Brianne is quiet, afraid of living with strangers like this.

Kenny: You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?

Brianne: How did you know?

Kenny: (smirks) I can tell. Don't worry, we're good people. We won't hurt you.

Isabel: Yeah, we'll take care of you, kid. Kids like us gotta stick by each other to survive in these Walls, right?

Farlan: (mouth full of potatoes) Yeah! You'll love it here.

Brianne smiles weakly. She already feels at home with Isabel and Farlan's reassurance, and she looks at Levi last. He smiles at Brianne, and she nods deciding to live with her 4 new friends. Levi hands Brianne a potato, and she happily takes it.

* * *

Brianne, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel walk through the streets of the Capital in the bright afternoon.

Brianne: So what kind of work do we do?

Isabel: Charity work.

Brianne: Charity work?

Farlan: Yeah. The rich pile up their goods, and we take them as charity for the poor.

Brianne: You mean we steal from the rich people? That's what we do?

Levi looks back at Brianne and can see she's uncomfortable living the life of a thief because she's a goody-good girl. Levi puts his arm around Brianne in a head-lock position to keep her close.

Levi: Hey, don't worry kid. If you got your pals, you got all you need.

Farlan: Looks like we gotta clean you up and get you some on-the-job training, kid.

Brianne: (nods) Okay.

Isabel: Now listen up, Bri, because you've got a lot to learn.

Farlan: And if you don't learn, then you don't get to eat.

Isabel: You gotta be tough and always use your head. If you can do that, the streets will be just like home, alright?

Brianne: I don't really get it.

Farlan: Just watch how we do things, and you'll get it.

Levi: If you do exactly what we tell you to do, these streets will become streets of gold.

Brianne: (nods excitedly) Alright.

Brianne follows the 3 around all day, watching them taking the town in style by being brave and bold. Brianne sticks by their side, learning from the best on how to survive on the streets. The 4 make a stop at the market. Brianne watches Isabel, Farlan, and Levi go for a bunch of vegetables and fruits, and she freezes. The vegetables and fruits make her reminisce about the very last day she spent with her mother alive, how they were so happy together unknowing that such dark times would come ahead. Brianne rubs her eyes, and she sees her mother inside the market eating strawberries with her father. Mary laughs, and she and Thomas look at Brianne smiling at their daughter. Mary puts her hand out for Brianne as if calling for her.

Brianne: Mother, Father.

Brianne walks forward, and she doesn't realize that Farlan, Isabel, and Levi are running out of the market. Levi can see Brianne in some kind of weird trance, and as he runs out of the market with a bag full of strawberries in one hand he heaves Brianne over his shoulder with his free arm. He runs off with Brianne over his shoulder, and the 3 come to a stop in an alleyway. Levi puts Brianne down and is huffing and puffing from all the weight he's carrying.

Levi: (breathless) One rule, kid: don't get caught, and you could've gotten us caught back there.

Brianne is still out of it, unable to get her parent's hallucination out of her mind. She stares out at the alleyway with her mouth slightly open. Levi looks back and sees nothing there, and he looks back at Brianne.

Levi: Kid?

Brianne: (snaps out of it) I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to.

Isabel: You look like you've seen a ghost, Bri. You okay?

Brianne: (nods) Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

Farlan: We should get moving. Move to Spot 3. We're too open out here-

Farmer: There you little shitheads are!

Farlan: Shit! Run!

Farlan and Isabel run one way with their bags of apples, and Levi and Brianne run the other way with their strawberries. Levi runs with the bag of strawberries in one hand, and he holds Brianne's hand with his other hand. They make a sharp turn behind a building, and they run into an alleyway. Levi bursts through the backdoor of the building, and he pulls Brianne in. He puts his back against the door to prevent anyone from coming in, and Brianne looks around at the abandoned building. She can tell it is an old training gym because of the wooden flooring and the large mirrors all around. Levi and Brianne wait for a few minutes quietly together in the abandoned dojo.

Levi: Alright, let's go meet up with Izzie and Farlan.

Brianne nods, and she runs to Levi's side. She holds his hand tightly, and he looks at the little girl. He feels like he's Brianne's older brother, and he feels protective of her. The two walk out onto the streets together, and they pass by a newspaper stand. Brianne comes to a halt when she sees a picture of her house in ashes and rubble in the front headline of the newspaper. "THE TURGARD FAMILY HOUSE BURNED TO THE GROUND, 3 BODIES EXHUMED FROM THE ASHES." Brianne's mouth drops as she stares at this headline and the picture of her house in ashes. She stares at the picture of the 3 burnt bodies, 2 adults and 1 child.

Levi: You okay, kid?

Brianne: (weakly) That's...that's my house...

Levi looks at the newspaper, and he notices the family name Turgard. He looks at Brianne, and he can tell she's telling the truth. Levi haggles with the newspaper boy, 7 strawberries for a newspaper. Levi hands the newspaper article to Brianne, and they head back to the shack immediately. Farlan and Isabel haven't arrived back, so Brianne and Levi read the paper together on the couch. They fit perfectly in the couch, and Levi holds up the newspaper so that Brianne can read it.

Brianne: It doesn't make any sense...my father wasn't in the house when they killed my mother. And...and _I'm _here. _I'm_ not dead.

Levi: The Military must've covered it up.

Brianne: What do you mean?

Levi: That's the only explanation. They want to make it seem like you were all found dead.

Brianne is quiet. She knows that her mother's body must've really been burned in the house, but she doesn't know where the other two bodies of the man and little girl came from. And it makes her furious. It angers Brianne knowing that her family has been painted in such a lie, that she and her family were "killed in a terrible accident" caused by a candle next to the curtains.

Levi: So you're a Turgard, huh?

Brianne looks at Levi.

Levi: Your father. He was the commander of the Military Police.

Brianne: How did you know?

Levi: I just know. So...what really happened to your mom and dad then?

Brianne: ...my father was killed. I know the King ordered it.

Levi: How?

Brianne: Because my father was working on a case. It was about a teacher who thought the King was lying about outside the Walls.

Levi: What do you mean lying about outside the Walls?

Brianne: I...I don't really know...but I know the King did it. I know he killed my father and that teacher. And the Military Police came to our house that same day at night. They killed my mother in front of me. I was hiding under my bed, and the man stabbed my mother in her heart. I watched her die.

Levi is moved by Brianne's tragic story, and he feels for the little girl.

Brianne: There was so much blood. It wouldn't stop coming out. She just kept bleeding...and I ran away. I had to. My mother told me to. She knew they were coming, and she told me to run and never look back. And this...

Brianne takes out her father's letter.

Brianne: This is the letter my father wrote to me. He knew he was going to die, so he wrote this letter to me.

Farlan and Isabel return, and Brianne quickly hides the letter back in her dress pocket. She pretends as if nothing is happening, and Levi knows she wants to drop the subject. As Brianne is sorting through the strawberries and apples for the ripe ones, Levi takes Farlan and Isabel away so they can talk.

Farlan: (referring to Brianne) She okay? She seems upset.

Levi: The kid's a Turgard.

Isabel and Farlan: What?

Levi: The Commander of the Military Police was her father.

Isabel: Then she must've read what happened.

Levi: (nods) Yeah. We bought the paper.

Farlan: Wait, but it said she was dead too.

Levi: It's a long story. I'll explain it later, not around her.

Farlan: Does Kenny know about this?

Levi: Let's not tell him who she really is. And let's not mention what Kenny does to the kid. It'll just drive her away from us. She needs us to look after her.

Farlan and Isabel agree to not tell Kenny that Brianne is a Turgard because Kenny is a serial killer who kills Military Police and their families. They also know that Brianne would refuse to stay with them if she knew what Kenny really does during his free time.

Isabel: You know, it won't be safe with Brianne living with us.

Levi: What do you mean?

Isabel: I mean, the MP knows how she looks. Her family picture is in the headlines, and...well, it's not hard to spot her.

Farlan: So what are you saying? Throw her back out onto the street so the MP can catch her and _actually_ kill her?

Isabel: She could get all of us into trouble or _worse_.

Levi: (adamant) No. We're not throwing her out on the street. She's one of us. She's part of the gang, and she's _going_ to stay with us.

Isabel: But we could get caught. What do you think the MP's gonna do to us once they find out she's living here with us and _Kenny_? They could _kill _us.

Levi: (angry) I don't give a shit. I'm not throwing that little girl out onto the street so the dogs can get her. I'm not gonna do that, not after all she's been through.

Isabel: You barely know this girl, Levi. Why the hell are you so protective over her?

Levi: (takes his stand) She _watched_ an MP kill her mother. She _watched _her mother die in front of her, bleed out to death. She doesn't deserve to be abandoned too. I won't do that to her.

Farlan: Listen, listen, guys. I got an idea. We just gotta change how she looks.

Levi and Isabel: What do you mean?

Farlan: Cut her hair, change her clothes. I mean, cut her hair real short like ours, right? Make her look like a boy. No one would notice then.

Isabel: Till she grows boobs.

Farlan: We'll worry about it when it happens. But for now, let's just cut her hair like a boy.

Levi agrees, and Isabel reluctantly agrees. Levi grabs the knife, and he walks over to Brianne.

Levi: Hey. I need to cut your hair.

Brianne looks up at Levi confused.

Brianne: What?

Levi: Farlan, Izzie, and I agreed. We can't let the MP catch you cus then they'd kill you. And your picture is all over the paper, so it'd be easy for them to catch you if they find you on the street. We need to change how you look.

Brianne: But I like my hair. It's like my mother's hair.

Levi: Yeah but what do you want more, your hair or your life?

Brianne is quiet and is upset.

Levi: You _really _have to think about this?

Brianne: Just please don't cut it very short.

Levi: (nods) Alright, Farlan, hold down the kid so she doesn't move.

Farlan holds Brianne by her shoulders as Levi grabs her thick golden sunshine hair in one hand. He cuts it as close as he can to her head, and Brianne gasps when she realizes how much hair Levi cut off.

Brianne: (angry) You cut off all of it!

Levi: I had to. I'm telling you, the MP would recognize you if I cut it a little bit.

Brianne: But I look like a boy now!

Farlan: That's the point. The MP is looking for a little girl, not a boy, right?

Isabel: Maybe we should start calling you Brian, huh?

Brianne is very upset that Levi cut off all her hair, and she doesn't understand that all he wants to do is protect her from getting caught and killed by the MP.

* * *

Brianne watches Kenny teaching Levi and Farlan how to fight. Kenny easily kicks both their asses, and Brianne claps for Kenny like an impressed child. Kenny bows like it was a performance.

Brianne: Wow, can you teach me how to fight like that, Kenny?

Levi: (gets off the floor) Why do _you_ want to learn how to fight?

Brianne: Because I want to join the Military.

Kenny: (curious) And why would you want to do that?

Brianne: So that I can join the Military Police. Then, I'm going to kill the King.

Levi, Farlan, Isabel, and Kenny are taken aback by the sudden blunt statement from Brianne.

Isabel: W-why do you want to do that?

Brianne: Because he killed my mother and father. He's a coward. The people don't deserve a terrible King like that. We deserve someone much better, someone who doesn't kill good people.

Levi: So you're just gonna throw the King from his throne and appoint someone yourself?

Brianne: Well...the first part I'll do...and the people can decide who their next King is together. I would vote for Kenny.

Kenny: (amused) Me?

Brianne: (nods) Yes. You're a great fighter, you're very brave, and you were kind enough to feed me and let me live here with you. You're a very kind man like my father.

Farlan: (awkward) Uh, hey! Who's hungry, huh?

Farlan throws a potato to everyone, and Brianne sits on the couch eating her potato alone. Levi joins her and hands her an apple. She takes it with a smile.

Levi: So, you're really gonna join the Military?

Brianne: Yeah. And I'm going to kill the King.

Levi: (chortles) You got guts, kid. I'll tell you that. So...when do you plan to join?

Brianne: When I turn 11. In 2 more years. And until then, I'm going to train to prepare myself. I have to be the top 10 of my class to be in the Military Police. That's why I need you to help me fight, Levi.

Levi: You know, I don't think it'll be a good idea joining the Military. I mean, you're gonna be working for the man who you want to kill.

Brianne: I know, but it's the only way. (looks at Levi) Will you help me learn how to fight?

Levi is quiet. He doesn't want Brianne to join the Military because he likes what he, Brianne, Farlan, Isabel, and Kenny have together. He likes how they live together, and he's already gotten used to it. He's afraid of change, but he knows Brianne is determined by the look in her eyes. He knows one day he'll regret his decision to help Brianne learn how to fight, but he knows it's for her own good.

Levi: Yeah. I'll help you.

Brianne: (smiles) Thanks, Levi. You're the best.

Brianne hugs Levi tightly, and he smiles. After eating their dinner, Levi teaches Brianne the very basics of fighting, her stance and pose. Farlan and Isabel watch while Kenny is out doing what he always does...After a long night of learning the basics, Levi calls it a night knowing that Brianne needs a rest. Isabel and Farlan lay on their cushion and close their eyes to fall asleep. Levi waits for Brianne to lay down on her cushion, and he blows out the candle. Levi plops down on his cushion, and he closes his eyes to go to sleep. Brianne gets out of her own cushion, and she drags it over right next to Levi. Brianne snuggles next to Levi, and she digs her face into his chest and the cushion. Levi opens his eyes, and he looks up at Isabel. She smiles at Levi, and Levi smiles as he closes his eyes again to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(4 years later)

During Brianne's 4 year tenure of free-lancing thievery with Levi, Isabel, and Farlan, she successfully acquired many various skills. Kenny introduced Brianne to many great martial arts instructors in many different categories of martial arts. She learned man-hunting under Kenny Ackerman himself; stealth and reconnaissance under the very bitter ex-commander of the Military Police Kirigi Okinawa; hand-to-hand combat under two of Kenny Ackerman's peers, Teddy Cain and David Grant, who are both boxers; and archery and hunting under notorious hit-man Robin Queen. Kenny prides in Brianne because of her ability to learn quickly and her determination to excel in everything she is taught.

Kenny still doesn't know that Brianne is a Turgard, and Brianne still doesn't know that Kenny is the actual "Kenny the Ripper", the notorious serial killer. It's a surprise how Levi, Isabel, and Farlan have kept this a secret for so long but it's worked for 4 years. Though Brianne had initially decided to join the Military at age 11, she decided to not follow through with that plan mostly due to Levi convincing her that she won't be able to seek revenge within the system. He convinced her that she needs to work around the system to get anywhere close to the King, but he knows that's not true. Levi had to say whatever he could to keep Brianne with him. He couldn't stand the idea of letting her go especially to the Military because he's protective of her. He sees Brianne as his little sister, and he despises the idea of her joining the tainted Military Police.

It is Brianne's 13th birthday, and she comes back from training with Kirigi Okinawa on reconnaissance, which is one of Brianne's forte. When she enters the dark abandoned house, she is surprised with a candle-lit cake held by Levi with Kenny, Isabel, and Farlan there. They all shout surprise, and Brianne screams having completely forgotten that it is her birthday. She is moved by this surprise gift her new family throws for her, and she's nearly brought to tears.

Brianne: Aw, thanks, you guys. This means so much.

Farlan: Wait till you see what we got you, Bri.

Farlan takes Brianne's hand and brings her to the middle of the room where there's a blanket over a pile of something.

Farlan: So you know how you've been talking about how you wanted to be like a guardian of the Capital to make your father proud? Go out at night and do hero stuff? Well, voila!

Farlan removes the blanket and reveals a black-on-black survival suit folded neatly on the ground on top of more gifts. Brianne's mouth drops, disbelief at the wonderful gifts she sees before her. She'd never imagine her friends gifting her with such great things to help her fulfill her wish to become a watchful guardian of the Capital. Lately, there's been a raging surge of crime within the Capital, and after reading her father's will every single night for the past 4 years Brianne believes this is her calling, to be the hero that the Capital deserves. Farlan holds up the survival suit so that Brianne can get a better look at it.

Farlan: We like to call this a "survival suit".

Brianne: (mesmerized) Survival suit...

Isabel: Go on. Hold it, Bri.

Brianne accepts the suit with shaky hands. She examines it, and her mouth is still wide open. She feels the quality of the suit, and she is deeply impressed.

Kenny: It was originally intended for the First Interior Squad of the Military Police, but it was too expensive for them to buy for every squad member. It's the only one of its kind.

Brianne: H-How did you get it?

Kenny: (smirks) Don't ask, don't tell.

Levi: Go on, kid. Try it on.

The men look away as Brianne puts on the suit. They then look back at her when she has the suit on, and they're impressed at how well it fits her. Brianne examines the Kevlar armor around her chest, calves, thighs, and arms. Kevlar is strong enough to stop slashing weapons, and it can deflect bullets up to certain impacts. She moves and stretches around in it, noting how flexible and mobile she can be in this suit.

Isabel: How's it feel?

Brianne: It's amazing. I can move so well in it.

Farlan: Hey, don't forget the other gifts.

Brianne remembers the other gifts lying on the ground, and she kneels down in front of the pile of gifts not knowing where to start.

Kenny: These were from your mentors.

Kenny Ackerman gives her 2 custom katana swords including 2 scabbards that can be hung over the shoulders; Kirigi Okinawa gives her two grapple guns for the purpose of scaling tall buildings or swinging between buildings. It is very similar to the 3DMG that the Military uses except the grapple gun is similar to a grappling hook and a spear gun combo. It is designed as a compact climbing gear, and it can carry a capacity of 350 pounds; Teddy Cain gives her a 8-foot long ballistic staff which is retractable; David Grant gives her a smoke gun; Robin Queen gives her a 20-foot long metal chain for long-distance attack and two handguns with extra ammo.

Brianne: (emotional) I can't thank you guys enough for all this.

Farlan: Hey, you should thank Levi and Kenny. They prepared most of this stuff, even the cake.

Brianne smiles at Levi, knowing that he always comes through for her even on the smallest things. He smiles back, knowing what Brianne is thinking. She hugs Levi and Kenny tightly, and she kisses them both on their cheeks.

Isabel: So, you gonna try it out tonight or what?

Brianne: Yeah!

Levi: Whoa, hold on there, kid. Think you forgot one more thing.

Levi hands Brianne a black mask that has two holes for the eyes. Brianne equips herself with all her new gifts, and for the last piece she puts on the mask.

Isabel: Come back in one piece, alright?

Brianne: (nods) Will do.

Brianne leaves the building to try out the suit and gifts for the first night watch. Levi watches from the window as Brianne camouflages in the dark night traveling from roof to roof. He sees her use the grapple gun to fling herself onto a rooftop, and he worries for Brianne's safety. He's worried for the kind of enemies she'll come across and the kinds of enemies she might end up making.

Levi: (looking out the window) You promise you won't go out tonight, right?

Levi looks back at Kenny.

Kenny: She's going to find out eventually one way or another.

Levi: (touchy) You promised, Kenny. You said you wouldn't go out tonight for her.

Kenny: Kid, you don't tell me what to do.

Levi: Kenny!

Farlan: Hey hey, c'mon, guys. Everything'll be fine, alright? Let's just chill for a moment and let Bri enjoy her birthday presents.

Kenny walks off as Levi stares him down.

Levi: (calling out for Kenny) Don't go out tonight! You promised!

Brianne is perched on the bell tower looking down at the town, and she sees a group of 3 suspicious men lurking about in an alleyway. She notices a man on the street approaching the alley, and as the man is right at the alley the group of men approach him with a knife. She can tell the group is threatening the man for his money. The man slowly reaches out to give his money to the men when a long metal chain whacks the suspicious man's hand from grabbing the money.

Man 1: What the!

The 4 men look up at the roof and see a black figure with a mask standing there looking down at them.

Man 1: Who the hell are you?

Brianne: (deep and hoarse voice) Your worst nightmare.

Brianne speaks in a deep voice to mask her normal voice. She jumps down and immediately knocks out Man 1 by kicking him in the face. She easily handles the other two men, and she watches the 3 men run away cursing.

Man: Oh thank you. Thank you so much.

The man shakes Brianne's hand tightly. Brianne just nods, only to speak when it's necessary.

Man: What's your name, son?

Brianne uses her grappling gun and flings herself to a roof, not answering the man's question. As she runs from rooftop to rooftop, she wonders what she should call this new persona of hers. As she decides to rest for a moment to calm down from the adrenaline rush of her first butt-kicking, she hears a woman's scream for help. Brianne quickly uses her grapple gun to arrive at the murder scene. She can see the man with his back to her, and he's holding the body of a limp woman wearing the MP jacket. Brianne sees the knife in the man's hand, and she knows the woman is dead in his arms.

Brianne: Let her go!

The man drops the woman to the ground, and Brianne sees the woman's throat slit deeply, blood everywhere. It shocks her, reminding her of her mother's own death with all that blood. The man immediately slips into the dark night, and Brianne follows him. The man is too quick on his feet, so Brianne uses her brain. She takes out the smoke gun, and she fires it ahead of the man. He comes to a screeching halt when his vision is completely blurred by thick smoke, and Brianne approaches the man. He hears Brianne behind him, and the two combat hand-to-hand. For a moment, Brianne is taken aback by how well this man fights and how similarly he fights to someone she knows. The two are at a near draw as they continue to combat, and the man makes a little mistake. He moves to the right as Brianne moves to the left. Momentum and inertia are on her side, and she knocks the man off his feet before he can strike her down. Brianne quickly reacts, and she pins the man down so that she can stop him. Brianne feels limp when she sees Kenny before her eyes. She can't even bring herself to say his name, and he pushes Brianne off of him. He runs off immediately without saying a word, and Brianne stands there in shock. She sits there in the alleyway, and her eyes roll to the side to see the dead woman laying there turning white from massive blood loss.

Brianne can't believe it. All these years she was living with Kenny the Ripper, someone she read about in the papers but never once imagined it was the lovable and hospitable Kenny she lived with. She can't believe she's been blinded, so stupid for the past 4 years. She's in complete and utter disbelief, and she can't stomach this fact that the man she looks up to is a heinous serial killer. And she knows that Levi, Farlan, and Isabel must know what Kenny does. They've been together longer than Brianne has been with the group, and she knows that the 3 must know what Kenny actually does. Brianne immediately makes her way back to her home as quickly as she can with her anger boiling uncontrollably. Brianne storms into the abandoned building, and she throws her mask to the floor fuming. Before Brianne says anything, Levi already knows what happened. He doesn't have time to prepare himself for the worst that's going to come out of Brianne because she catches him off guard.

Brianne: (furious) You knew! You all knew!

Farlan: Whoa whoa, hold on, hold on. What are you talking about?

Brianne: You knew what Kenny does! You knew he was the serial killer, and you didn't tell me for 4 goddamn years!

Brianne looks at her friends completely disappointed and nearly in tears.

Brianne: You knew all this time, and you didn't tell me. (tears) How could you guys do this to me? How could you lie to me like this?

Isabel: We didn't lie to you, Bri. We just...we knew you wouldn't want to live with us if you really knew about Kenny, and you needed us. We were just looking out for you.

Brianne: Just looking out for me?! For 4 years, I've been looking up to a notorious, evil _serial killer_!

Farlan: Bri, just calm down-

Brianne: Don't tell me to calm down! I won't calm down! No goddamn way! I...I can't believe this...

Isabel: You have to understand us, Bri. All we wanted to do was protect you.

Brianne: You should've told me the truth.

Farlan: Would you really have stayed with us if we did? _No_, you wouldn't have. You were family to us, Bri, and we didn't want to see you go.

Brianne: ...I can't stay...

Isabel and Farlan: (shocked) What?

A light flickers in Levi's eyes when he hears those words come out of Brianne's mouth.

Brianne: I'm leaving. I...I can't stay with you guys anymore. I need to get out of here.

Brianne starts to pack her things, and Isabel and Farlan look at Levi not knowing what to do.

Farlan: (urges Levi) Dude, do something, man. Say something.

Levi watches Brianne packing.

Levi: You're really gonna leave over this, kid?

Brianne stands up and glares at Levi, hurt the most by him.

Brianne: What else did you guys lie to me about? Work around the system instead of work within the system? Was that a lie too? Did you say that so you could keep me here? That was a lie too, wasn't it? I put my life on hold for you guys. I decided to not join the Military because of you guys.

Levi: (gets angry) Now you're just twisting things. We didn't _make _you not join the Military. That was your _own_ decision. _You_ decided to not join the Military to stay with us. Everything I told you, it was the truth. We never lied to you, kid, and if you wanna twist things around to make _yourself_ feel better then go ahead! Do whatever the hell you wanna do.

Brianne: You're really gonna put this shit on me?! I wanted to join the Military when I was 11! _You_ were the one who convinced me to work around the system! _You_ were the one who said to stay here and train before I do anything else! I could've been an MP in 2 more years if I didn't listen to you!

Levi: (blows up) And that was your own goddamn decision! You stayed and got training, and you can't deny that you can kick ass. Now you wanna whine and act like a little pussy because you feel stupid and lied to? Now you're just disrespecting us, you're disrespecting Kenny who made _all_ the connections for your training, and you're now spitting in our faces _and _backhanding us. You wanna go? You wanna leave? Fine! Go on, there's the door. No one's gonna stop you. Go! Get out of here!

Farlan: Levi-

Levi: Hey, she wants to go and be a hero to make herself feel better about her sad life? Then let her go! (back to Brianne) And you know what, kid? I hate to break it to you, but you're obsessed. You're twisted. You're obsessed over your parents' death, and you're obsessed with revenge. I see you read your father's will every single night like a psychotic sociopath. You wanna be a watchful guardian to the Capital? Hah, _my ass_. I bet you anything you're gonna crack in less than a week. People like you are only fueled by emotion, and you'll burn out as soon as you're in flames. You won't be able to handle the stress and pressure of being that kind of model in this world. You're weak, you're fickle, and you can't even beat Kenny in a hand-to-hand combat after 4 years of training under him. So yeah, go. Go, kid. No one here's gonna stop you. Leave, I don't care. Just get out of here now cus I don't wanna see your face ever again!

Levi walks away from Brianne and plops down on the couch, turning his back to her. Tears start flowing down Brianne's face because she's deeply hurt by Levi's words. It feels as if he stabbed her in the heart the way the MP stabbed her mother in the heart that unfortunate night. Brianne continues packing her things while crying as Isabel and Farlan stand there not knowing what to do. They're shocked by Levi's words, never having seen him blow up like that ever in their lives. They stand there paralyzed, not knowing what to say or do to either Levi or Brianne. Brianne is done packing, and she grabs her mask.

Isabel: Bri, think about what you're doing.

Brianne: (crying) I'm leaving!

Isabel: Bri-

Levi: Just let her go!

Isabel is quiet, and Brianne's heart sinks into her stomach seeing Levi still have his back to her. Brianne slings her bag over her shoulder with all her belongings in it, and she looks back one more time at Levi. His back is still to her, and it hurts Brianne knowing that this is how their relationship will end. She never once imagined she'd ever leave her new family like this, especially Levi who has been like an older brother to her. She never once imagined Levi would turn his back on her ever and say such things, but now that it's happened she feels like her entire world is crashing down on her. Brianne quietly leaves with her stuff as Farlan and Isabel watch.

* * *

Erwin Smith, 16-years-old and in his 3rd year of Military training, is eating his dinner with his best friend, Niles Dok.

Niles: Damn, Pixus ran us into the ground today, huh?

Erwin: Yeah. I think he had a bad day.

Niles: Probably didn't get some goods from the wife, huh?

Erwin snorts at the comment.

Niles: (frantic) Oh, Michelle's coming!

Michelle: Hey guys.

Erwin and Niles look up at Michelle smiling down at them. Michelle is in the same class as them, a tall pretty brunette with olive eyes.

Michelle: Can I sit here, Erwin?

Erwin: Sure.

Erwin scoots over so that Michelle can sit next to him with her dinner.

Michelle: So have you guys seen all the new recruits today?

Niles and Erwin: Yeah.

Michelle: Aren't they so cute? Reminds me of us 3 years ago. So, planning to take any of 'em under your wing?

Niles: It's too early to make a call like that, don't you think?

Michelle: Well, I already know who I want to help. She's the _cutest_ girl ever. Her name's Stacy, and she's 13. She said she wants to join the Military Police because it'll bring her family honor. Isn't that so cute?

Erwin: You shouldn't fraternize, Michelle.

Michelle: Oh c'mon, Erwin. You should take that stick out of your ass once in a while and let it breathe.

Niles laughs, and Erwin shows no effect to Michelle's comment. She nudges him playfully with a big grin.

Michelle: I'm just kidding, Erwin.

Erwin nods lightly.

Michelle: So Erwin, do you have any plans next weekend?

Erwin: No, not really.

Michelle: Well, it's gonna be my birthday that Saturday, so what do you say we ask for our day-of-the-year off next weekend?

Niles: (chuckles) Damn girl, you're moving_ too_ fast.

Erwin turns a little red at Niles' comment.

Michelle: It'll be fun, Erwin, I promise. Besides, you've never left this place since we got here 3 years ago. You deserve a little break, don't you think?

Erwin: First, I always use my day-of-the-year. Second, I don't want to use up my day-of-the-year to go into town to just "hang out".

Michelle: (with pleading eyes) Aw, you saying you don't wanna hang out with me?

Erwin: I mean, I'd just rather stay on training grounds and hang out. I don't want to waste my day-of-the-year on just a regular Saturday.

Michelle: (a little hurt) Wasting a Saturday...

Erwin: (catches on quickly) N-No, I didn't mean it like that. Just...why do you want to go out to town?

Michelle: Because there's nothing to do in _here_, and there's so much to do out _there_.

Erwin: (sighs) I don't know.

Michelle: (grabs his arm) Erwin, please. I promise you'll have a great time. You'll find out I'm not such a bad person to hang out with.

Erwin: (smiles weakly) Sorry, Michelle. I don't think I really want to do that. I mean, I'd be happy to hang out with you on training grounds, but my day-of-the-year is reserved for a more special day. I'm sorry.

Michelle: (sad sigh) Alright, I'm just gonna go then. I'll see you guys later.

Michelle leaves with her tray of dinner sadly, and Niles looks at Erwin with disbelief. Niles saw the tears forming in Michelle's eyes from Erwin's comments.

Niles: What the hell is wrong with you man?

Erwin: What do you mean?

Niles: Michelle is trying to ask you out on a date, and you _reject_ her like that?

Erwin: She _did_ ask me out on a date and I rejected the proposal. I didn't reject _her_.

Niles: Goddamn it, dude. How the hell does she like _you_? Out of all people?

Erwin: What the hell does that mean?

Niles: Listen, you're clearly a troubled guy, Erwin. I mean, I'm you're best friend and _I _don't even know_ anything_ about your past. I don't know anything about your parents, where you grew up, who your friends are outside of the Military. I mean...you _had _a life before the Military, right?

Erwin: Yeah, I did. I just don't want to share that with anyone, not even you, Niles.

Niles: (sighs) Alright, fine, whatever. But my point is, you're an odd guy and she chooses _you_. And you _reject _her.

Erwin just shrugs, and Niles chortles.

Niles: Man, what I'd give to be you, Erwin.

Erwin: (scoffs) I highly doubt that Niles...

Brianne approaches the military training grounds with all her bags way past midnight. She sees a bunch of trainees running laps on the field, and she steps onto the training ground.

Pixus: Hold on there!

Brianne looks to see a tall, intimidating man walk up to her wearing a Garrison Regiment jacket.

Pixus: You're too late to sign up this year, little girl.

Brianne: Please, sir. I really want to join the Military.

Pixus: There's always next year. Now, go on and go back home.

Brianne: I don't have a home to go back to, sir.

Pixus looks at Brianne curiously.

Brianne: I'll do anything to prove myself to you. I'll fight anyone to show you that I deserve a chance.

Pixus eyes Brianne, surprised at her offer and eagerness to prove herself worthy.

Brianne: Please, sir. I...I need to join the Military.

Pixus: (last try) We don't have any room for you.

Brianne: I'll sleep outside if I have to! I-I'll sleep in the kitchen, anywhere! Just...sir...please...I'm begging you, there must be some way I can prove to you that I belong here.

Pixus: Alright then. If you really want to join, then you have to be able to retract this wooden sword from your opponent of my choosing.

Pixus takes out a wooden sword, and he whistles for his right hand trainee, Mike Zacharius.

Pixus: Go get Erwin Smith.

Mike: (salutes) Yes, sir.

Mike runs off to find Erwin Smith, and Brianne prepares herself to prove her worth.

Brianne: So all I have to do is get that sword from whoever I'm facing?

Pixus: Yes, very simple.

Brianne: (nods) Should be.

Pixus smirks behind his mustache at Brianne's comment. In a few minutes, Erwin Smith comes out and salutes Pixus.

Erwin: Did you call for me, sir?

Pixus: Protect this sword with all you've got, trainee.

Pixus hands Erwin the wooden sword, and Erwin looks at Brianne.

Erwin: I'm up against _her_?

Pixus: Yes.

Erwin looks at Pixus and sees that he's very serious. Erwin looks back at Brianne, who looks back at him. Erwin gets into position first, and Brianne does too. Brianne faces Erwin, and she slowly tries to wear Erwin down. Brianne is used to controlling things to her own tempo, and she knows that people who are taller and bigger than her need time to wear down. She can tell Pixus has already made up his mind to not accept her for wasting his time, and Brianne knows she needs to make her move now. She lunges at Erwin, and he dodges her. As Brianne pretends to fall to the floor, she knocks Erwin off his feet by swiping her leg. Erwin falls to his back, and Brianne jumps on top of him. She attacks the soft point in his arm, and he drops the wooden sword to the ground shocked that he can't control his grip. Brianne picks up the wooden sword and throws it at Pixus' feet as he and Erwin both stare at Brianne unable to believe that it all happened in the blink of an eye. Pixus is dearly impressed and Erwin is speechless at how this little girl knocked him off his feet and stole his sword.

Brianne: May I join now, sir?

Pixus: What's your name?

Brianne: Brianne.

Pixus: (raises eyebrow) Brianne what?

Brianne hesitates a moment. She knows she can't use her real last name, and the only other name she can think of comes out of her lips.

Brianne: Brianne Ackerman, sir.

Pixus pauses for a moment when he hears her say Ackerman.

Pixus: Mike, show her our last room.

Mike Zacharius salutes Pixus, and he looks at Brianne.

Mike: (salutes Pixus) Yes, sir. (to Brianne) Follow me, trainee.

Brianne picks up all her bags and follows Mike. Pixus and Erwin just watch Mike and Brianne walking off, and Erwin can't take his eyes off of Brianne.

Pixus: How's that arm, Smith?

Erwin: It's...it's numb, sir.

Pixus: Mm. She knew exactly where to aim.

Erwin: Sir?

Pixus: This girl's had training before. (eyes Erwin) I suppose she means business...

Mike takes her to a place away from where all the other cabins are. They arrive at a tiny shed that barely seems big enough for one adult. Mike opens the door, and Brianne sees that it's as small as a cupboard.

Mike: I know, it's tiny. It's all we got though.

Brianne: It's fine. Thank you.

Mike: You know, you got some skills, kid. You went up against Number One.

Brianne: Number One?

Mike: Erwin Smith. He's the best trainee of his year, and you whooped him.

Brianne smiles weakly.

Brianne: I've had some training before.

Mike: It's very good training if you ask me. Well, I'll leave you to get comfortable. See you in the morning, kid.

Mike leaves Brianne so that she can have some privacy. Brianne makes herself at home in a room that's as big as a cupboard. She's glad that she doesn't have any roommates, and she takes out her birthday gifts. She stares at her survival suit, katanas, and various guns. She sighs and tries to look for a place to hide them all in case her room gets searched randomly. Brianne takes apart the wooden floor, and she stuffs them underneath the floor. She gently lays her father's will on top of the survival suit, and she puts the floor back together. Brianne plops onto her bed and gets ready for a completely new chapter of her life without her second family, a journey she must travel on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Man: GRAB HER! HOLD HER DOWN!

A man grabs Brianne while she's asleep and tosses her to the floor face down. Brianne is dazed and baffled at what's going on from the sudden blitz attack. The man handcuffs Brianne's hands behind her back, and he lifts her off her feet. Brianne sees 4 Military Police in her room, and her mouth drops when she recognizes the man who screamed in her ear. It's the same soldier who killed her mother 4 years ago in her home, the same man who stabbed her mother and left her to bleed out to death as Brianne watched hiding under the bed. The same squad members that came into her home that unfortunate night are also there to escort Brianne out. Brianne can't believe she's being confronted by the same people she planned revenge on for the past 4 years, the same people she vowed to teach a lesson to not ever mess with the Turgard family.

Brianne: What's going on?!

Man: Brianne Ackerman, you are under arrest for being an accomplice to multiple murders and harboring a dangerous fugitive. You are hereby sentenced to remain under the incarceration of the Military Police until your trial.

The man pushes Brianne out of her room, and all the trainees and trainers on the Military training ground stare as Brianne is walked off like a legit criminal. Brianne is completely embarrassed at what's going on and how she's being treated, and she understands that it has to do something with Kenny. Brianne curses herself for being so stupid using Kenny's last name as her own, and she knows that she was too impulsive and reactive to stop and think things through. She notices the man who allowed her to join the Military last night standing there taller than most of the trainees, and she knows that this man must've called the MP once he recognized her last name. Niles and Erwin stare at the scene, and Erwin watches Brianne being escorted by the 4 MP soldiers away from the training ground.

Niles: I've never seen her around before. Must be a new trainee.

Erwin doesn't respond, recognizing the girl who beat him last night. Erwin glances at Dot Pixus, and he knows that Pixus must've called in the MP to capture this girl.

Niles: Wonder what she did to piss off the MP like that.

Erwin's curiosity gets the better of him, and he walks away from Niles towards Dot Pixus who watches Brianne being taken away.

Erwin: Sir...who is that girl?

Pixus: (keeps his eyes on Brianne) Not here, Number One, and not now.

Erwin: Why not, sir?

Pixus: (looks at Erwin) Because things are all too sensitive at the moment. Come, let us begin the day.

Brianne is escorted into a carriage, and she looks out the carriage windows as the people try to get a glimpse inside while standing aside on the street. Brianne doesn't say a word, afraid that it'll just cause anger and some kind of backlash. The carriage stops at the MP facility within the Capital, and she's taken to the underground MP prison for the incredibly dangerous criminals and domestic terrorists. Brianne is afraid at what's happening as she walks by the cells, each cell occupied with a criminal/terrorist. They all holler at Brianne, whistling and cat-calling that there's a girl in the facility.

Brianne: Where are you taking me?

Soldier: Shut up...

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel roam around the streets just chilling around when they hear a commotion on the street. They know the MP are on their way to pass by with a detained criminal, and everyone on the street moves aside so the carriage can stroll through to the MP prison.

Farlan: (excited and clasps hands together) Yes! Starting the day with some drama. Wonder who got caught this time.

Isabel: I bet it was Johnny.

Farlan: Seriously? You think the MP would give a rat's ass about a petty thief? Besides, they would never take Johnny to the facility in a _carriage_. It's only reserved for the craziest criminals. I bet it's Monty.

Isabel: No way! They could never catch Monty. He's almost as good at hiding than Kenny.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel follow the carriage to the MP facility, and they're shocked to see Brianne being taken into the building. They're silent and frozen for a few seconds before looking at one another with the same shocked expression.

Isabel: That was...Bri...wasn't it?

Farlan: She must've used her real last name or _yours_, Levi. Yours and Kenny's.

Isabel: No way. You think she'd be that stupid to do that?

Levi: C'mon, let's go check it out.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel approach the MP building, and they scale the building to the rooftop with ease. They make their way into the building from there, and they hide behind a wall to listen to the soldiers talking amongst themselves in the hallway.

Soldier 1: You really think a little girl like that has anything to do with Kenny the Ripper?

Soldier 2: Hey, they got the same last name. The other Ackerman's didn't know anything about him, so she's our last hope to catching that bastard.

Soldier 1: I don't know. I don't think a little girl like that would know anything about a serial killer.

Soldier 3: Looks are always deceiving, man.

Soldier 1: Yeah, I guess so.

Soldier 3: I heard this time it'll be different than what happened to the other Ackerman's.

Soldier 2: What do you mean?

Soldier 3: The King is fed up with the anarchy and chaos the Ripper is spreading, and he's going to send a message with this one.

Soldier 1: What?

Soldier 3: Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if this kid is found innocent. She's gonna face the death sentence no matter what.

Soldier 1: (gasps) But she's just a kid!

Soldier 3: The King doesn't care. He's fed up with getting zero results, so he's gonna send a message with her.

Soldier 2: Geez, that's brutal.

Soldier 1: Seriously.

Levi motions to leave the building, and the 3 sneak back up to the rooftop. The 3 immediately run away from the building to a secure location to talk.

Farlan: (frantic) Holy shit! They're gonna kill Bri!

Isabel: We can't let them execute her. Levi, we gotta do something.

Levi: (nods) Yeah. Come on. We need to tell Kenny.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel run off to their abandoned shack, and they see Kenny taking an afternoon nap on his ripped up sofa.

Levi: Kenny, wake up! (shoves Kenny awake) Wake up!

Kenny: (grouchy) Goddamn it, kid! Didn't I tell you to _never _wake me up when I'm napping? I had a long night.

Levi: (in one breath) The MP's gonna execute the kid because she gave our last name when she enlisted in the Military yesterday.

Kenny looks at Levi to soak up the information for a moment, and then he chuckles.

Kenny: (closes eyes) Real funny, little nephew-

Isabel: It's not a joke, Kenny. It's for real. The MP took Bri to their facility just now, and we heard them talking about how The King is gonna execute her to send a message to the people about _you_.

Kenny: (smirks) Aw, he always has to steer the conversation back to me. I'm so flattered.

Farlan: It's not a joke, Kenny. You gotta help us free her, man.

Kenny doesn't answer.

Levi: (getting angry that Kenny is so nonchalant) The kid needs our help. They're gonna _kill _her.

Kenny: She's a smart girl. She'll figure a way out of it.

Levi: (fuming) What the _hell_ are you saying?! She's been _captured _by the goddamn Military Police! This shit wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me! I told you not to go out that night, man! You promised!

Kenny: (annoyed) Shut the hell up, kid. You're intruding on my nap time.

Levi shoves Kenny so hard that he falls off the sofa and onto the ground hard.

Levi: What the hell is your problem, Kenny?!

Kenny quickly jumps onto his feet and raises his fist to punch the living crap out of Levi, but he restrains himself having to remember that Levi is his one and only nephew.

Levi: (blows up) This is all _your _goddamn fault, man! _You_ drove the kid away into the lions' den, and now you're saying she'll _figure _a way out of it?!

Kenny: (annoyed and raises his voice) I'm telling you, Levi, Brianne is a smart kid. She'll find a way out of it.

Levi: Fuck this! You're just wasting my goddamn time!

Levi turns his back to Kenny to get out of the building, planning to do something, anything to help free Brianne.

Kenny: Whoa whoa, hold on there, Levi.

Levi looks back to glare at Kenny, frustrated that he won't do anything to save Brianne.

Kenny: You don't understand what you're asking me to do.

Levi: I'm _asking_ you to save the kid.

Kenny: Don't you get what price I'll have to pay to do what you're asking of me?

Levi is quiet. Kenny can see how much saving Brianne means to his little nephew.

Kenny: (sighs) Just answer me this. Who would you rather see free? The kid...or me?

Levi: What?

Kenny: Just answer me that. Would you rather have Brianne be free or me?

Levi is quiet and looks down at the ground.

Kenny: No answer? Then I won't help-

Levi: (quickly) The kid. I'd rather see her free.

Kenny: (slightly hurt) Why?

Levi: Cus _you _know how to take care of yourself. Even in the shittiest of situations, you know how to handle yourself. But Brianne...she's just a kid. Yeah, she's a smart girl. I know she is. But she's young, and she's inexperienced. She's never been to jail, she's never stood before a trial that's going to sentence her to death, she's never had to deal with _any_ of that kind of shit. But you're _experienced_. You'd know what to do, what to say, how to handle yourself. Don't you think she's scared right now, sitting in that underground jail cell all by herself with those other criminals? Don't you think she's sitting there trying to figure out what to do but can't because she's terrified? It doesn't matter how much training you get and how much you learn, it's how you apply it to experience. She's got none, and you've got plenty.

Kenny: (smirks and shakes his head sadly) Good reasoning, kid.

Levi: So...you'll help her?...

Brianne, with her hands still handcuffed behind her back, is taken into the court room. It's a very small court room, and there before her at the judge's table sits the generalissimo, Darius Zackly. He is the supreme commander of the entire Military branch. Brianne is brought forth to the podium in front of him, and he stares down at her to examine the little girl before him. He's surprised at how young this little girl is and is in doubt that she has anything to do with Kenny the Ripper. The MP soldier that killed her mother is there as the prosecutor, and the room is filled with MP soldiers who stare down Brianne. They all already think she's guilty of association with The Ripper.

MP soldier: Your Honor, the Military Police believe that this girl before you has personal ties to Kenny Ackerman aka Kenny the Ripper. She shared her last name with Commander Dot Pixus when she arrived at the Military Training Camp last night. Commander Pixus immediately contacted our Commander, and that is when we've ordered the arrest for Brianne Ackerman.

Zackly: (looks at Brianne) Is this true, little girl? Do you have ties to Kenny Ackerman, the Ripper?

Brianne doesn't answer. She stares around the courtroom, looking like a deer in headlights. She's frightened at what's happening, but she knows she needs to gather herself to protect and stand up for herself.

Zackly: (demanding) Little girl, answer my question. Do you have ties to Kenny Ackerman, the Ripper?

Brianne: (looks up at Zackly) I can't deny that I don't, Your Honor.

Everyone in the room gasps loudly and whispers among themselves, and Zackly bangs his gravel for order. The court shushes immediately.

Zackly: I'll take that as a confession. I find you, Brianne Ackerman, guilty of aiding in multiple murders and harboring a fugitive. I hereby order you the death sentence.

Brianne's mouth drops after hearing those words. She can't believe she has been handed the death sentence for associating with Kenny. She can't grasp the idea that she's going to die today at the hands of the government just like her parents, and she's completely paralyzed.

Zackly: Because the death sentence is usually handed to citizens 16-years or older, the government will be quite gratuitous on how your sentence will be carried out. We will give you the option to choose how you shall proceed with your death sentence.

MP soldier: (argues) Your Honor-

Zackly puts his hand up, and the soldier shuts his mouth. Zackly has made up his mind to show the little girl a bit of mercy because of his compassion for the child. He knows that the girl standing before him isn't a terrible girl by the look of horror on her face after being handed the death sentence.

Zackly: By combat, hanging, burning, or being thrown out the Wall? It is your choice, little girl, and choose wisely.

Brianne is too shocked to respond trying to understand what's going on. Everything is happening so fast, and she can't grasp the reality that she's going to die in a matter of hours at the hands of the very government that killed off her mother and father.

Zackly: If you do not respond, you shall be handed the usual penalty of-

Brianne: (quickly) Combat. Combat, Your Honor.

Zackly looks at Brianne, puzzled that such a little girl would choose to die by combat.

Zackly: Very well. (bangs gravel) Brianne Ackerman, you are hereby given the death sentence by combat. (to the MP soldiers) Take her away to the stadium.

The MP soldiers immediately take Brianne out of the room, and the people outside the courtroom boo her. They shout nasty curse words at Brianne, terrible things to her for having an association with Kenny the Ripper. They even throw food and other things at Brianne as if she is a petty criminal. But Brianne doesn't hear or care about any of this. All she can think about is her imminent death. She had to choose combat because she knows she could at least fight for her life, but her father's words from his will ring in her ears as she's taken to the stadium.

_Brianne...Commit yourself to the improvement of the Capital, its institutionals, and its citizens. Please, remain strong. You are young, and you are destined for great things. Make the most of your opportunities so that you may give back to those who have given to you, to change the lives of millions of people..._

The MP soldiers take Brianne to the stadium where the criminals are sentenced to death by combat. One trial by combat has just finished, and there are fresh pools and trails of blood all over the sandy and dusty ground.

_ Do not lead a destructive lifestyle, do not be obsessed with anger or revenge. Invest in the Capital; treat the people like family; watch over them and use your strength and courage to safeguard the people against forces out of their control. My deepest regret is that I will not see you grow into the great woman you will one day become. _

Brianne is thrown into the stadium, and the crowds gather quickly. Brianne is on all fours, and she looks down upon the bloodied sand. She could only imagine what kind of fight had happened in the stadium just minutes before her arrival. The crowd boos Brianne loudly, and she slowly stands on her feet to look at everyone. She stands there in the arena alone, looking around at all the people who are there to watch her be killed in a gruesome battle. All the people are rooting against her.

_And finally, my precious daughter, I ask that you will never allow the Capital in the hands of fate. You have lived through dark times, and surely there are more to come. But it is the good and great people who stand up for the weak when others will turn and run. In death I will love you forever. Your Father, Thomas Turgard.  
_

As Brianne looks around, she notices that a grown man walks onto the stadium floor where he is equipped with a spear and armor. The people cheer the man on to kill Brianne. An MP throws down a shabby sword to Brianne's feet so that she can put up a fight per the rules of death by combat...

Farlan: Holy shit, they're starting the sentence!

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel run as fast as they can to the stadium, hearing the roar of the crowds. They push and shove their way to the front of the crowd, and Levi sees Brianne there in the arena. He doesn't believe what he's seeing. She's sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest, the sword beside her but an arm's reach away. She looks frightened yet apathetic as if she's accepted her unfortunate fate. A tall, grown man stands before her with his spear in his hand.

Man: Get up, little girl.

Brianne doesn't reply or do what he says. She doesn't move a single muscle, sitting absolutely still.

Man: I said get up!

Brianne remains at that same position, and the man shoves her on the shoulder with his foot like she is truly insignificant. There's a dusty footprint on her shoulder.

Man: You'd think Kenny the Ripper would've taught you how to stand up for yourself. But a coward can only learn so much.

Brianne looks up at the man.

Man: (condescending) Ooh hoo, I touched a nerve, didn't I? What's your relation with The Ripper? Father? Uncle? (scoffs) Wonder why he's not here to stick up for you. Cowards you all are. The whole lot of you are pathetic. Bet your father is disappointed that he brought up a cowardly criminal like you.

Brianne: (threatens in a calm voice) Don't speak about my father.

Man: (bellows a laugh) Where's your father now, Little Ripper? In his home hiding in the shadows, waiting for the night to return? He should be underground with the maggots and worms where he belongs! He should go to h-

Without a moment's hesitation, Brianne grabs the man's spear away from his grasp and she stabs the man right in the stomach. The man groans in pain, and Brianne gets onto her feet glaring into the man's eyes with such powerful and fierce anger. She twists the spear around, and she takes it out and stabs the man again in his heart watching him die quickly the way her mother died when she was stabbed in the heart. The crowd cheers as if actually rooting for Brianne because of how great her first kill was. Before Brianne can accept the fact that she just killed a person, 3 large soldiers immediately come into the arena equipped with weapons and armors too.

Brianne picks up the shabby sword with her eyes locked on the 3 soldiers, ready to fight for her life till the very end. She throws the sword like a javelin, and it makes a bulls-eye penetration through one of the soldier's head, instantly killing him. The soldier falls on his back, and the other two soldiers come after Brianne. She easily dodges the second man's sword attack, and she strips the third man of his shield. With the shield, she bashes the second man down to the ground and she drives the shield down as hard as she can to cleanly decapitate the man's head from his neck. The neck rolls away, and blood pours out from the man's headless body like a river. The crowd goes even wilder at Brianne's glamorous second kill, and Levi can't believe the gruesome fight Brianne is putting up. Brianne then grabs the nicer sword from the decapitated man, and she uses his shield to fight against the last man standing. The third man is quick yet cowardly, and he manages to slash at Brianne's back/right shoulder. Brianne winces in pain, but feels a big rush of adrenaline. She doesn't let go of her sword, and she's determined to stay alive for as long as she can, to go out in a blaze of glory. It's the only thing she can do for her father after disobeying his will to not be consumed by anger and revenge.

The man uses his shield to shove Brianne back, but she stands her ground firmly. She shoves the man's arm to the outer side with her shield, and she cuts the man's arm off with her sword. The man falls to his knees in pain bleeding out like a water fountain, and she stabs the sword through the man's wide open mouth. The crowd is mixed with cheering and booing at the bloody battle, seeing the sword protruding out through the back of the man's head through his open mouth. Brianne kicks the man on his back, and she looks around at the crowd. She doesn't notice Levi, Farlan, and Isabel there watching everything at the front row.

As Brianne tries to catch her breath, 4 more equipped soldiers come to fight. With the shield, Brianne tosses aside a man as she goes under him. She makes the soldier land on the spear from her first kill, making it penetrate through his neck and plop on top of the first dead soldier. Brianne pays no attention to that soldier, gasping for air as he struggles to get up so that he can get the spear out of his neck, but the man dies a few seconds later. She then quickly stabs the next man in the stomach by staying low. However, the remaining 2 men surround Brianne quickly and slash at her back and arms. Brianne is caught off guard at how much it hurts, and she makes her first small yet crucial mistake with her footwork. One of the soldiers manage to slash at Brianne's face, making a deep gash at her right eye that goes from her eyebrow to her cheek.

Brianne falls to the ground in pain and bleeding tremendously from her body and face. The blood covers her right vision, and she uses her sword to cut off one of the man's leg as he runs to her to kill her off. The man falls to the ground on his face from the momentum, and she stabs him through the back continuing to stay on the ground. With the last man remaining, she rolls forward in a somersault to dodge his attack, and she pushes him down to the ground so that he lands on his back. She then stabs the sword through his stomach, killing the last man. She looks around and sees 8 dead men around her, and she's never seen so much blood before. The crowd continues screaming now chanting for Brianne to continue kicking ass, and Brianne tries to stand on her feet but is too weak and exhausted. She falls back onto her knees, and she tries to gain her balance by leaning against the hilt of a sword stabbed into the ground.

The crowd becomes silent when they see the final opponent, a giant bulky man standing about 7 feet tall with a large spiked mace in his hand. The man walks up to Brianne, and he kicks the sword away making Brianne fall to her hands. She crawls to get the sword weakly, and the man kicks her from behind to make her fall on her stomach. Brianne is on her stomach, unable to move anymore due to extreme exhaustion and pain. She tries to reach out for the sword, but it's too far from her reach. The man spits on Brianne's back, and he grabs her by the back of the neck to kill her with his mace. Levi can't restrain himself anymore, unable to wait for the MP to stop this madness after what Kenny offered in exchange for Brianne's freedom. Levi jumps into the arena and grabs the nearest sword by him. The crowd gasps when they see this, and Levi takes his stance.

Levi: (threatening) Step away from the girl!

The giant looks at Levi, and he smiles like he's been given candy. Levi takes his stance with his sword, and the crowd watches silently as Levi fights to protect Brianne. The giant has brawns on his side, but Levi has brains. Levi manages to get in a few slashes into the giant's skin, but the giant gives hard blows to Levi hurting him a lot. Levi is hurt badly from the mace's spikes, and the man is bleeding from Levi's multiple slashes. The man crashes his mace down against Levi's sword that's held up to protect himself from the hard blow. Levi comes crashing down on his bottom from the giant's enormous strength, and the man brings down his mace again to finish Levi off. Levi sees this attack beforehand, so he quickly rolls forward and chops the man's right leg off.

The giant screams in pain as he comes crashing to his knees. The entire crowd goes wild with joy, chanting ACKERMAN loudly at the top of their lungs, fist-pumping the air. Levi grabs the mace away from the giant's grasp like a boss, and he brings down the grip into the giant's shoulder. The giant hollers, and Levi keeps digging the mace deeper and deeper into the giant's shoulder until he can't push the mace in any deeper because of the bones. He then shoves the giant forward so that he falls on his face dead. The crowd chants much louder ACKERMAN as they watch Levi toss his sword aside and wobble towards Brianne. He goes on his knees and he lifts Brianne's head up so that she can look at him. Levi looks at Brianne's messed up right eye, and Brianne is too weak to do anything else but breathe and look back at Levi. Brianne faints in his arms, and Levi carries Brianne on his back. He then walks away from the stadium with the people cheering loudly for him and Brianne. It seems as if they've completely forgotten that Brianne was found guilty of associating with the notorious Kenny the Ripper, and all the crowd cares about is the awesome and jaw-dropping performance Levi and Brianne gave during the death battle. This forces the MP soldiers to stand back and let the two go unless they want to be ripped apart by the crowd for interfering in their excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Brianne wakes up, and the first people she sees in a blurry are Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. She recognizes that she's back in the abandoned building where she lived the past 4 years. Her mouth opens to say something, but she doesn't know what to say or where to even begin. Levi smiles seeing Brianne awake, relieved that she's alright.

Levi: Good to see you're awake, kid.

Brianne: (weakly) Am I...dead?

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel cackle at Brianne's genuine question.

Levi: No. Kenny turned himself in in exchange for your freedom.

Brianne: ...What?

Farlan: We heard about what was happening to you, so we told Kenny and...well, like what Levi said, Kenny turned himself in.

Brianne: Turned himself in to who?

Farlan: The MP.

Brianne: But...why would he do that?

Isabel: Because he cares about you, Bri. We all care about you, and we couldn't let the government kill you.

Brianne tries to sit up, but she's in excruciating pain.

Levi: Just rest. Don't try to get up.

Brianne groans and manages to sit up, leaning against the wall. She's never been in so much pain before, even when she first started her training. This was another indescribable pain.

Brianne: What's gonna happen to Kenny?

Isabel: We don't know. We only know that you're off limits to the government now. They'll never come after you again.

Brianne: How do you know that?

Isabel, Farlan, and Levi look at one another.

Farlan: Guess we don't really know for sure, but we have to trust Kenny. He said you'll be safe now, so don't worry about it anymore.

Brianne is shocked that Kenny turned himself in to the MP for her to be untouchable. She's touched yet horrified by what her emotional and reckless action has caused in a domino effect. Because of her impulsive reaction to finding out Kenny's true occupation, because of her determination and stubbornness to leave the group to join the Military, because of her naivety of not realizing the last name Ackerman would raise eyebrows, Kenny is now incarcerated by the MP and Levi, Farlan, and Isabel no longer have their guardian to look after them. Brianne feels guilty of what she's done, and she knows that everything will change.

Brianne: (guilty) This is all my fault...Kenny exchanged his freedom for mine...

Levi: What's done is done, kid. We have to move on, all of us.

Brianne feels tears swelling up, and her right eye burns madly. She winces and puts her hand to her eye, and she feels bandages over it.

Levi: Careful. Your eye got messed up bad in the fight.

Brianne: How bad?

Farlan: Remember that one stray dog we found that had 3 legs and that bad eye?

Brianne: Yeah...

Farlan: It's that bad.

Brianne: Oh goddamn. It's really that bad?

Levi: It's pretty bad.

Brianne: ...What time is it?

Isabel: It's past dinner.

Brianne: I need to go.

Brianne moves to get out of bed, but Farlan stops her.

Farlan: Whoa, whoa. What do you mean go? Go where? Back to the Military?

Brianne: I need to protect the town.

Isabel: Are you talking about using that suit again?

Brianne sits at the edge of her bed, breathing in deeply to deal with the pain. Levi watches Brianne determined to continue her usual night watch as the protector of the Capital.

Isabel: Bri, you just got your ass handed to you and barely survived. And now you're gonna go back out to fight crime?

Brianne: Someone has to.

Isabel: And that person _isn't_ you, especially tonight!

Brianne tries to stand up, and she nearly falls over but Levi catches her in his arms. Brianne pushes Levi off gently to stand up on her own, a symbol of her will and determination to make her father and mother proud in the afterlife.

Farlan: Dude, Levi, say something, man.

Levi looks at Farlan and he looks back at Brianne. It's the same situation when Brianne was determined to leave for the Military. She has the same look in her eyes, the same fire and passion, the same will and determination to do what she must for her own psychotic insatiable needs. He knows that Brianne is too ambitious, too eager to listen to anyone else but her own mind. Levi knows that the only thing he can do is to support Brianne's decision and to make sure she doesn't get herself killed.

Levi: (to Brianne) I'll take you to the training grounds.

Farlan and Isabel: What?!

Levi: (looks at Farlan and Isabel) You two just stay here and hold down the fort. I'll be back after I take her.

Brianne: Thanks, Levi.

Isabel: Wait! At least take this with you.

Isabel hands Brianne a black eye patch for her eye.

Isabel: Make sure to clean your eye a lot. Don't get it infected.

Brianne: (nods and takes the black eye patch) Thanks.

Levi walks silently with Brianne all the way back to the Military training grounds, and he stops near the entrance.

Levi: Well, this is my stop, kid.

Brianne: (nods) Thanks, Levi. It means a lot what you did for me today. You saved my life, and I owe you big time.

Levi just nods with a smile hidden in the darkness, and Brianne hugs him tightly. Levi hugs her back, and he finds it difficult to let her go back into the same place that turned her in to get her killed. He fears for Brianne's safety and well-being, but he knows that she needs to do what she must.

Brianne: I'll see you soon, alright?

Levi nods, and he slowly lets go of Brianne.

Brianne: I promise I'll visit whenever I can.

Brianne walks towards her cabin as Levi watches. He doesn't leave, and he stays there waiting for Brianne to come out fully equipped with her suit and weapons. Brianne doesn't realize Levi is watching over her all night as she watches over the town. Levi watches Brianne fighting petty crime around the streets of the Capital, and he can tell that she's very weak yet she remains strong when confronting the criminals. When it's way past midnight, Brianne is on her way back to the training grounds when she falls to her knees uncontrollably, too weak to the point where her will can't fight the physical exhaustion. Before she can try to get up on her own, Levi helps Brianne onto her feet by grabbing her arm and lifting her up. She gasps when she sees Levi by her side.

Levi: I'll take you back.

Brianne: You were watching me all night?

Levi: Let's go.

Brianne and Levi sneak back onto Military training grounds, and Levi is disgusted at how small Brianne's room is. It's not even fit for an animal to live in. Brianne takes off her mask, and Levi smirks seeing Brianne with the eye patch.

Levi: Gotta admit, you look pretty bad-ass, kid.

Brianne smiles weakly and she can't take off the suit because she's in pain. Levi helps Brianne take off the suit, and she stands there in her bra and underwear. Levi turns red, but he knows it's more important to help Brianne than to be embarrassed. Levi can see the stitches on her back and arm are almost all torn and bleeding.

Levi: I'll be back. I'm gonna bring a needle and thread.

Levi leaves Brianne in her room, and she sits on the ground to not get blood on her bed. She thinks about how lucky she is to have a friend like Levi who would watch over her and save her from imminent death. She knows she owes Levi her life and more, and she feels guilty for not being able to give anything to him. After a few minutes, Levi comes back and sews up Brianne's open wounds. The two are silent during the stitching, and they're used to the silence. Levi and Brianne aren't big talkers, and they're perfectly fine not talking to each other as long as they're physically together. They have that kind of bond and relationship where they can talk all day long or they don't talk at all. They just enjoy being together, and they know moments like this are going to be rare from here on out because of the different paths they choose for their own lives.

Levi: You know, if you decide to keep doing this hero thing, you should learn how to stitch yourself up.

Brianne: I know how to sew things up.

Levi: Yeah, well skin and clothing are a bit different, kid.

Brianne doesn't answer.

Levi: Alright, it's all done.

Brianne: Thanks, Levi.

Levi: So you're really gonna keep staying here?

Brianne: Yeah. (puts on her shirt and pajama pants) I can't give up, not after what I've been through.

Levi: I know you won't. Listen, you ever wanna find me, you know where I'll be.

Brianne: (nods) Okay.

Levi nods and stands up to leave with a bag full of trash from the clean-up.

Brianne: (grabs Levi's hand) Levi.

Levi looks back at her.

Brianne: I just wanted to say that...I love you. N-Not like anything sexual but...I love you as in I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you, without your help. You're my hero, ever since I first met you. I've always wished I could be like you, and I've always looked up to you. You gave me strength to stand on my own, and...well, I love you a lot, Levi.

Levi is touched by Brianne's heartfelt confession.

Levi: (smiles) I love you too, kid.

Brianne smiles, knowing that Levi doesn't need to elaborate on how much he loves her because she knows that he cares for her the way she cares for him.

Levi: I'll see you around.

Brianne nods and watches Levi leave her room.

* * *

The next morning, Brianne wakes up at the break of dawn like usual. She takes a few minutes to meditate and stretch for her usual morning routine. Brianne then hears the alarms blast throughout the Military training ground, signaling for everyone to wake up. Brianne wears her trainee clothing, and she takes in a deep breath to prepare herself for her new life as a first year trainee. As Brianne walks over to where the 1st year trainees are standing in an organized fashion, they all stare at her with curiosity and wonder. They recognize Brianne from yesterday when she was carried off by the MP like a low-class criminal, and they stare at her newly-fashioned black eye patch over her right eye. They all talk amongst themselves, not making eye-contact with Brianne as they talk behind her back. Brianne stands in with the trainees and ignores all the talks about her even when she clearly hear them, and she hears a familiar voice she hadn't heard in 4 long years.

Alfred: SOLDIERS!

Everyone stops staring at Brianne, and they look forward to their chief instructor, a Military Police soldier named Alfred Wayne. Brianne's mouth drops when she recognizes Alfred. She remembers the last time she saw Alfred, when he came to her home 4 years ago to deliver her father's letters. Brianne can see how much Alfred aged in 4 years, as if guilt wore him down drastically physically and mentally.

Alfred: Today is the start of a new life for all of you. Some of you will not make it, some of you will quit, and some of you will become the greatest soldiers the Military has ever seen. But that will all depend on you. If you have doubts about what you're doing and what you are expected to do, then I suggest you leave now.

No one makes a move, and they all stare at Alfred.

Alfred: Then let us begin your training. 20 laps around the field. Go!

All the 1st year trainees begin to run around the field, and Brianne keeps up her pace well. She's used to training, so the laps are a piece of cake for her. She notices that many people are wearing down after the 8th lap, but she continues on without hesitation or falter. Alfred notices how perfectly robotic Brianne is during this exercise, and he notes how much she looks like someone he once knew. Brianne is the first one to finish the 20 laps, and Alfred walks up to her as everyone else is on their 15th lap or below.

Alfred: What's your name, trainee?

Brianne: (salutes) Brianne Ackerman, sir.

Alfred: Brianne...

Brianne looks up at Alfred with an unfaltering gaze, reminding him of Mary's passion in her eyes.

Alfred: Brianne, you will report to me at the end of the day at my office. It's the 3rd building to the right of the cafeteria.

Brianne: Yes, sir.

Brianne knows that Alfred recognizes her, and she watches all the other trainees finish their laps. She notes the few people who are still running laps, and so does everyone else who are trying to catch their breaths.

Alfred: Are you just going to watch your fellow trainees tread on, or are you going to support them?!

A few people immediately run to the others who are running laps while everyone else hesitates so that they can catch their own breaths. A few mumble curses that they have to exert more energy to help the slow people. Brianne slowly runs to the field, and the first person she comes across is a heavy guy named Edgar Stile. She runs alongside him in perfect form and breathing.

Brianne: You can make it.

The guy doesn't answer. He just breathes heavily, and he sounds like he's going to pass out soon.

Brianne: Hey, don't worry. I'll run with you all the way. What number lap are you on?

Edgar: (trouble breathing) 14.

Brianne: Alright, man. Then we just got 6 more laps to go. We can do it. Come on, push through.

Edgar is a bit taken aback that Brianne keeps saying "we" as if they're a team. Brianne runs alongside Edgar for 3 more laps, and he collapses onto his knees unable to breathe properly. Brianne stops running and goes on her knees to talk to him.

Brianne: Hey, c'mon, man. We got 3 more laps to go. We gotta push through.

Edgar: (wheezing and gasping) Can't breathe.

Brianne: Alright, then put your hands behind your head and look up to the sky.

Edgar looks at Brianne confused, and she shows him what to do. He does what Brianne says, and he's shocked that it's actually helping him breathe better though it's still hard for him to breathe properly.

Brianne: There you go. Better, huh?

Edgar can't answer, and all he can do is nod his head.

Alfred: LET'S GO, LET'S GO! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, LADIES!

Brianne: Alright, ready to push through the last 3 laps?

Edgar nods once again. Brianne helps Edgar onto his feet, and they continue running the laps together. Edgar is completely burned out after 2 more laps, and on his final lap he collapses onto the floor again.

Brianne: Hey c'mon, we're on our last lap, man. Let's go.

Edgar: I can't. I can't. I can't.

Brianne: Yes you can. C'mon, give me your arm.

Before Edgar can ask why, Brianne grabs Edgar's arm and puts it around her shoulder. She lifts Edgar onto his feet, and she pulls him forward as Edgar grudgingly runs on. Brianne carries Edgar through his final lap, and they both fall to their knees weary when they finally finish Edgar's 20 laps. Edgar can't speak at all anymore, and Brianne smiles at Edgar panting and sweating too for carrying such a heavy guy through his last lap.

Brianne: See. Told you you'd make it.

Alfred: On your feet, ladies!

Everyone immediately gets up, and the first year trainees continue their next training to build up muscle and strength before learning skills. Brianne breezes by everything because of her past training, and she sticks by Edgar's side to help him with everything. Every year (one through five) has different schedules, and it's time for the 1st years to get their breakfast. The first years watch the 3rd years exiting the cafeteria after finishing their breakfast, and Erwin slows down when he notices Brianne. He's taken aback by the eye patch over her right eye, and Brianne doesn't even notice Erwin walk past her.

Niles: (nudges Erwin) Holy shit, that was the girl from yesterday, the one the MP took away.

Erwin doesn't reply. He looks back at Brianne entering the cafeteria, and Niles nudges Erwin to wake him up from his stare. Michelle leans over to Niles and Erwin to whisper as she looks back at Brianne too.

Michelle: Oh my god, you guys. That's the girl from yesterday.

Niles: That's what I just said.

Michelle: What happened to her eye? My god, that's gruesome.

Erwin becomes very curious as to who this girl is and what happened to her...Edgar and Brianne sit together, and no one else sits with Brianne. She can feel everyone staring at her and talking about her like she's an elephant in the room.

Edgar: You know, you've been helping me all day and I don't even know your name. I'm Edgar Stile. I'm from the Trost District.

Brianne: Brianne. I'm from the Capital.

Edgar: So...I hope you don't mind me asking, but why'd the MP take you yesterday?

Brianne smiles, finding Edgar's blunt question amusing.

Brianne: It was a misunderstanding.

Edgar: And your eye? I don't remember you leaving with an eye patch yesterday.

Brianne: (smiles weakly) I was clumsy.

Edgar knows Brianne doesn't want to get into the story, especially when they're still just strangers.

Edgar: (chortles) Alright then. By the way, I wanted to thank you for helping me run those laps and...well, basically with everything else too. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you.

Brianne: You're welcome.

Edgar: You're really good, though, you know. Have you had training before?

Brianne: (shrugs) A bit.

As Edgar and Brianne talk a bit more, a girl with brunette hair and a guy with black hair come up to them with their trays of food.

Chloe: Hey, mind if we sit with you guys?

Brianne: Not at all.

Chloe sits next to Edgar, and the guy sits next to Brianne. They all introduce themselves. Chloe Brien is from Shiganshina District, and Tony Dale is from Stohess District. Of course, Chloe and Tony have to ask Brianne what the deal was yesterday with the MP too, and Brianne just gives them the same answer she gave Edgar. Before anyone can finish their breakfast, Alfred comes in and breaks up the good mood.

Alfred: Let's go, soldiers! Get on your feet!

All the 1st year trainees go back out to the training ground groaning that they couldn't finish their meal, and they all train some more. Away from them are the 3rd years practicing hand-to-hand combat. Niles and Erwin are paired up, and Erwin is the one trying to grab the wooden sword from Niles. Erwin pauses when he notices Brianne with her squad, and Niles notices.

Niles: Erwin, what the hell are you looking at?

Erwin: (looks back at Niles) Nothing.

Niles looks over to where Erwin was looking, and he notices the first years. Niles doesn't say anything, but he becomes suspicious of Erwin. Over at the first year squad, they come across a court they've never seen before. There's a metal pole standing 10-feet high on one side of the court, and another metal pole standing 10-feet high on the other side of the court. They see a backboards and peach baskets nailed at the high tip of each pole, and the bottom of the peach basket is cut out so that there's a huge hole.

Alfred: You'll be playing in teams of 5 with this ball.

Alfred holds up a bright orange ball.

Alfred: The objective of this exercise is to score more than your opponent. Each basket is worth 1 point. The offense will try to score, and the defense will try to stop the offense. This is about teamwork, soldiers. So let's see you do your best. First team will be Brianne Ackerman, Edgar Stile, Curtis Channing, Audrey Lanes, and Chase Edmund. Second team will be Larry Mosser, Tony Dale, Porter Cole, Tina May, and Cherry Walker. Let's have Ackerman and May come up to decide which team will be on offense.

Brianne and Tina walk up to Alfred who holds a coin in his other hand.

Alfred: May will be heads, and Ackerman will be tails.

Alfred flips the coin, and it comes out heads. Alfred hands the ball over to Tina, who then starts the game on offense. Everyone just kinda floats about as Tina has no idea what to do with the ball. She just decides to throw it up, and Curtis immediately swats the ball away and Edgar catches it. Edgar is afraid that he'll make a mistake and cost his team the victory, so he throws it to Brianne. Brianne steps forward, and everyone still floats about. Brianne notices she can cut to the basket, so she takes 3 long steps to swerve around Larry and Cherry. She throws the ball up, and it hits the backboard. The ball goes through the basket, and Alfred smiles.

Alfred: 1 point for Team Tails!

Edgar smiles at Brianne, and the teams get into their mojo at offense and defense. Larry has the ball in his hand, and he throws the ball up. Brianne times her jump, and she swats the ball away. Everyone goes "oh" at Brianne's move, and Chase has the ball. He runs to his side of the court, and he throws up the ball. It hits the backboard too hard, and Curtis immediately jumps high into the air and dunks the ball. Everyone screams even louder with excitement, and the teams start to understand the flow of the game.

Alfred: Alright, you'll have one time-out to get your heads together. Then, you'll have 1 more minute of play time.

The two teams huddle away from each other, and Curtis takes on the role of team captain. The 5 already know what they're good at: Brianne is good at swerving around and shooting, Edgar is good at boxing out the defense with his large presence, Curtis is good at providing space on the floor with his intimidating presence, Audrey is good at finding people and passing to them for a chance to score, and Chase is a good rebounder because he's so tall. Curtis makes up a play to give the ball to Brianne and Audrey as much as they can, and it's time to resume play.

The score is Tails=13 and Heads=14. The Heads have the ball, and the ball is in Tina's hands. She passes the ball to Larry, and Brianne tortures Larry with her defensive prowess. Larry tries to trudge forward, but Brianne stands her ground and pushes Larry back. She pushes back hard enough to get Larry off his balance, and she takes that chance to grab the ball from his hands. Brianne immediately runs to her side of the basket, and she makes it in. Brianne high-fives with her teammates, glad that she tied the score with Heads.

Porter has the ball in his hands, and just when he passes it to Tina for the open look Brianne leaps forward and manages to steal the ball mid-air. Everyone gets crazy excited as Brianne jumps up so high that she dunks the ball through the peach basket. Brianne's teammates run to her and body slam her excited that they won the game.

Alfred: Tails wins! Alright, the next two teams!

As Alfred names the next two teams, Chloe runs to Brianne so excited by her two last plays to help her team win the game. She goes to Brianne with Nadia Yasso and Janis Silver.

Chloe: (excited) Oh my god, Brianne, that was amazing!

Brianne: (smiles) Thanks.

Janis: Hey, you know that guy over there keeps looking at you.

Brianne looks, notices, and recognizes Erwin looking at her. He quickly looks away when Brianne looks at him.

Nadia: _Damn_, he's _cute_.

Brianne just smirks agreeing in her head that he really is handsome.

Chloe: How did you know he was looking at Brianne?

Janis: Because I noticed he was.

Nadia: (to Brianne with a smirk) What she means is that she was creeping on the guy creeping on you.

Chase, Curtis, Edgar, and Audrey walk over to Brianne with big smiles.

Curtis: There's the girl who helped us win.

Brianne: (smiles) I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Audrey: You know, we were all wrong to judge you because of what happened yesterday. I mean, the way the MP took you away made us think you were some kinda criminal, especially with that scar over your eye.

Brianne: (shrugs) It's fine. I probably woulda thought the same thing if I were you guys.

Chase: Hey, I got a nickname for you. MVP, most valuable player.

Curtis: Hey, that's pretty catchy. (chants) MVP, MVP, MVP.

The others chant with Curtis, and Brianne just laughs it off. She feels very happy that the other first year trainees are finally opening up to her after a lonesome morning.

* * *

After dinner with her new friends, Brianne walks over to Alfred's office. She knocks on the door, and she hears him tell her to enter. Brianne enters Alfred's office, and she salutes him. Alfred is happy to see Brianne.

Alfred: Close the door.

Brianne does so, and she takes a step forward into the office.

Alfred: (smiles) Brianne...it's been too long, hasn't it?

Brianne doesn't answer.

Alfred: Smart to not use your real last name, but stupid to have chosen Ackerman.

Brianne still doesn't answer.

Alfred: Sit, sit.

Brianne does so, and Alfred looks at her.

Alfred: You look just like your mother.

Brianne is quiet, biting her tongue after the mentioning of her mother.

Alfred: ...What happened that night after I left?

Brianne: (pauses) The Military Police came to my house. They killed my mother in front of me...I was hiding under the bed, and...(tries to hold it together) and the man who took me away yesterday, he was the one who stabbed my mother. (pauses to hold back her tears) I watched her bleed to death. And...and I ran away.

Alfred: I'm sorry about what happened, Brianne. I should've come sooner to warn you and your mother.

Brianne: Don't apologize, sir. Nothing you could've done would've prevented what happened.

Alfred: And you...what have you been doing these past years?

Brianne: Just...free-lancing, roaming around the Capital.

Alfred: Why join the Military now?

Brianne: I've had a recent change of heart. I want to become a Military Police.

Alfred smiles weakly knowing that's not the full story, but he understands he needs to gain Brianne's trust before she can reveal her true intentions.

Alfred: I've heard what happened yesterday, how you killed _8 grown men_ single-handedly, and how a friend came to your side before you could've been killed by The Giant.

Brianne: (nods) He saved my life.

Alfred: (smiles) Well, I look forward to training you, Brianne. I know you'll become a fine soldier like your mother and father.

Brianne: (nods) Thank you, sir.

Alfred: (nods) You are excused.

Brianne salutes Alfred, and then she leaves his office. She walks back to her room, and she notices Erwin and Niles walking to their cabin after just finishing eating their dinner. Erwin glances at Brianne, and she looks at him too. Their eyes meet, and Brianne looks away first. Erwin watches Brianne walk past him, and he has to consciously tell himself to not look back at her. Niles knows this, and he confronts Erwin about it as they walk back to their cabin.

Niles: So, man, I noticed you keep staring at that girl from yesterday.

Niles and Erwin arrive at their cabin, and they enter. Their other two roommates, David Palm and Charlie Buchanan, are already there just laying in bed resting.

Erwin: What?

Niles: Don't act so innocent, man. You keep staring at her whenever you see her. Are you into her or something?

David: (shocked) Erwin's into someone?

Niles: Yeah, that girl from yesterday with the eye patch.

Charlie: (chortles) Never knew you'd fall for a criminal, Erwin.

Erwin: I don't think she's a criminal. She wouldn't be here if she were found guilty of whatever crime she was accused of.

David: So you _do _like her!

Erwin: I never said I did.

David: But you didn't deny it.

Erwin: Do I _have_ to deny it for your accusation to be false?

David: Yeah, it'd certainly help.

Erwin just shakes his head and Niles, David, and Charlie look at one another noticing that Erwin doesn't deny it this time either.

Niles: Whatever, man. You got a thing for her, I know you do. You don't even look at Michelle that way, and she's super hot. _And _she's been into you ever since our first year.

Charlie: Dude, I'd spend my day-of-the-year with her in a _heartbeat_ if she asked me.

David: Me too.

Niles: You know, she asked Erwin to spend the day-of-the-year with her next weekend for her birthday, and you know what this fool says? He says he doesn't want to waste his day-of-the-year on a _regular _day.

Charlie and David cackle like witches, unable to believe that Erwin shoots down the hottest girl in their year with that kind of terrible remark.

David: Goddamn, Erwin. The hottest girl in our year asks you to spend the day with her, and you shoot her down and _then _you fall for a criminal?

Erwin doesn't reply as he changes into his pajamas.

Charlie: And she's got a bad eye with a huge ass scar over her eye. Michelle is flawless and beautiful and gorgeous and...just so damn perfect.

Erwin doesn't listen to any of his roommates, and he plops onto his bed thinking about that night he got his ass handed to him by Brianne. He admits that Michelle is all that Charlie, David, and Niles make her out to be: beautiful and gorgeous. But Michelle is just another regular pretty girl. Erwin admits his curiosity peaks whenever he thinks about or sees Brianne ever since that fateful night. Every time he looks at Brianne, she makes him wonder more and more what kind of person she is. The way she fights, the way she carries herself, the way she socializes with the other members of her squad gets him curiouser and curiouser. Erwin closes his eyes to go to sleep and to think of a way to figure this puzzle of a girl out.


	6. Chapter 6

The first years start learning hand-to-hand combat early on, and they watch the top two 3rd years demonstrate the basics as Alfred lectures. The two 3rd year demonstrators are Erwin Smith and Niles Dok. Nadia nudges Brianne because of Erwin, and Brianne doesn't react. She just watches him demonstrating the basics with his best friend, Niles. Erwin knocks Niles down on his back, and the first years gasp with awe at how easy Erwin makes it look.

Niles: (groans quietly) Damn man, couldn't have thrown me a little softer?

Erwin: (smiles weakly and whispers) Sorry.

Alfred: (looks to his first years) So, are there any brave souls out there who dare to challenge Number One?

Chase: (raises his hand for a question) Uh, sir, which one is Number One?

Alfred: (looks at Erwin) Smith.

Erwin raises his hand to show the first years that he's Number One. No one raises their hand, and they all sit there quietly. Brianne looks around, and then she raises her hand without hesitation. She's excited to put her previous training to the test against the same guy she won against on the first night she was admitted into the Military training. Brianne is confident she'll win, and she wishes that she'll gain a popular nickname too, something that has to do with her beating Number One. Erwin sees Brianne's hand raised, and his heart skips a beat. Erwin knows it'll be a rematch from the first night when she surprised him so much it threw him off his funk for a while.

Alfred: (smiles proudly) Ah, Ackerman. Come on up.

Everyone stares as Brianne stands up and walks over to Erwin. She looks into Erwin's eyes the way he looks into hers, with an eagerness to start their rematch. They both don't shy away from the rematch that only them two know of, and both are eager to prove themselves better than the other to the other.

Alfred: Begin!

Erwin takes his stance, and so does Brianne. They both notice that they have the exact same stance as if they've been taught by the exact same person. Brianne, cocky, goes on the offensive as Erwin absorbs her punches and kicks. After a few minutes of tit for tat, Erwin surprises Brianne by adapting to and learning her offensive flow. Erwin knocks Brianne off balance with a shove, and he throws her down to the ground, pinning her down on her back. The first years gasp in awe once more, excited to have just witnessed such a great match. Brianne looks up into Erwin's eyes, wondering how he moves so similar to someone she knows very well and trained under for 3 years. Erwin smiles looking at Brianne's surprised reaction from her loss. He gets off Brianne, and he puts his hand out. Brianne grabs it, and Erwin helps her onto her feet. She still looks at him, now suspicious. She knows exactly who Erwin reminds her of.

For the next activity, the fifth and third years help teach the first years the basics of hand-to-hand combat.

Mike: Remember me, kid?

Brianne sees Mike Zacharius, the guy who is Dot Pixus' right hand man. Brianne also remembers him as the guy who showed her her room the first night at the Military after defeating Erwin in a fight. Mike Zacharius pairs up with Brianne, and she sees Erwin, who is still without a 1st year partner, looking right at her. It seems as if Erwin is beckoning for Brianne with just his eyes, and she is about to approach Erwin when Tina May comes up to him first. She can tell Tina is asking Erwin to be partners with her. Erwin looks up and his eyes meet with Brianne's once more.

Niles: I'll pair up with you, kid.

Brianne looks to see Niles stand by her side. She looks back at Erwin, and he's reluctantly being taken away by Tina. Erwin looks back and sees Niles walk off with Brianne and Mike. The 3 get comfortable, knowing that there's not much Brianne could learn from either of them.

Niles: Man, that was one hell of a fight, kid.

Brianne looks at Niles.

Brianne: I lost though.

Mike: You think you'd win a _second _time against Number One? There's a reason why his name is Number One.

Brianne: (watches Erwin) Did he learn all of his moves here?

Mike: (watches Erwin) No, he knew a few before he joined the Military. That kid means business, and so do you, don't you?

Brianne looks at Mike.

Niles: (to Brianne) So, where'd _you _learn how to fight like that?

Brianne: From a friend of a friend. (looks at Niles) Let's see if I can beat you.

Niles scoffs and takes his stance. After a few minutes of feeling out Niles and his usual tactics, Brianne quickly dodges Niles' lunge and she stands behind him. She grabs Niles' arm and twists it as she puts his arm behind his back. Niles screams in pain, and she kicks the back of his knee to make him fall on both his knees.

Mike: (laughs) Holy shit! That was awesome!

Brianne smiles, and she helps Niles onto his feet. He looks at this little girl with disbelief that she just kicked his ass so easily.

* * *

After the first years finish their dinner, they all leave the cafeteria so that the 3rd years can eat. Brianne waits outside for the 3rd years to arrive at the cafeteria, and she looks around for Erwin. She spots him walking with Niles and Michelle. Without hesitation, Brianne walks up to Erwin and she stands in front of him blocking his way into the cafeteria. He, Niles, and Michelle stare at this little girl standing before Erwin looking up at him bravely with her good eye.

Brianne: (blunt) You're really good at fighting.

Erwin: (awkward) Uh, thank you.

Brianne: Who taught you how to fight like that?

Erwin: What do you mean?

Brianne pauses for a moment and takes in a deep breath, throwing the dice for a big gamble.

Brianne: (rote memorization) Do not fight too often with one enemy.

Erwin looks at Brianne and smiles. His heart skips beats at what Brianne says, knowing for sure now that they both have been taught by the same person. Niles and Michelle are confused at Brianne's words, but they see Erwin smiling at her as if he's in a trance.

Erwin: (finishes Brianne's sentence) Or you'll teach him all your art of war.

Brianne grins widely, and Erwin continues looking at Brianne with such wonder and intrigue.

Erwin: (looks at Brianne while talking to Niles and Michelle) I'll be right back guys.

Before either can respond, Erwin walks off with Brianne. Niles and Michelle stare at Erwin with confusion as to why he's so entranced by this first year.

Brianne: (excited) You were also one of Teddy Cain's pupils?

Erwin: Yes, for 2 and a half years. I _thought_ your moves were familiar from the very first night.

Brianne: Same here. I'm Brianne Ackerman, by the way.

Erwin: Erwin Smith.

Brianne: So when we were fighting, how did you know I was going to go left?

Erwin: Well, the first night I noticed you tend to go to your right. But I figured that since you can't see through your right eye anymore, you'd be forced to go to your left.

Brianne: But how did you figure all that out so fast?

Erwin: (shrugs) That's my skill, I guess, adapting to new situations quickly.

Brianne: Can you teach me how to think fast like you?

Erwin: (taken aback by Brianne's request) Uh, you don't really _learn _how to think fast-

Brianne stops walking and makes Erwin look at her by standing in front of him.

Brianne: Please. It doesn't have to be about how to think fast then, just _how _to adapt to certain situations.

Erwin: I'm not sure if I know how to help you with that either. It's just...it's natural for me.

Brianne: Well...then can't we just hang out more so that I can pick your brain?

Erwin looks at Brianne, amused that she's so adamant to learn how to think fast and adapt the way he can. He's attracted to her eagerness and ambition to become a better soldier because it reminds Erwin of himself.

Brianne: Are you busy tonight?

Erwin: Yes, actually. I'm leaving tomorrow for my day-of-the-year, so I have to pack a few things tonight.

Brianne: (surprised) Oh really? I was also going to take my day-of-the-year tomorrow too.

Erwin: Oh.

Brianne: Since we'll both be gone tomorrow, can you teach me the day after tomorrow when we get back?

Erwin: (reluctant) Uh...well...I can try-

Brianne: (excited) Great! You give me your word, right?

Erwin: (nods) S-Sure-

Brianne: Thank you so much, Erwin. How about we meet up in my room after you finish your dinner?

Erwin: Your room? Don't you have any roommates?

Brianne: No, I sleep alone. My room wouldn't be able to fit another person anyways. It's the cabin where you go straight out from the cafeteria and head to the _way _right. It'll look like a tiny shack. If you forget, I'll remind you again.

Erwin: (nods) Okay.

Brianne: (grins) Thanks a lot, Erwin. I'll see you the day after tomorrow then. You gave me your word.

Erwin nods with a small smile and watches Brianne walk off with a happy skip. Erwin goes back to the cafeteria for dinner, and he sits with Niles, David, and Charlie.

Niles: So what did Scarface want?

Erwin looks at Niles angrily, offended by the nickname he gives to Brianne because of her physical deformity. It catches Niles, David, and Charlie off guard seeing Erwin angry out of nowhere.

Erwin: What did you just call her?

Niles senses Erwin's sudden hostility because of the nickname he penned Brianne, and David and Charlie sense this too. It becomes tense at the table, and Niles tries to defend himself though deep inside he's worried about his best friend's sudden emotions for this girl he barely knows.

Niles: Scarface, that's her name. Why? You got a problem with that?

Erwin: You shouldn't call people names like that when you don't know what happened to them.

Niles: Do _you _know what happened?

Erwin ignores Niles' question, and he takes a big bite into his rice.

Charlie: What did that girl want though?

Erwin: (stuffs his face with food) She just wanted me to teach her a few things.

David: What things?

Erwin: Just...some fighting tips.

Niles: And what was that thing you guys were saying before you left with her?

Erwin: It's nothing, just...an inside thing.

Charlie: You've got inside jokes with a _stranger_?

Erwin doesn't answer as he continues to stuff his face with food. Niles, Charlie, and David can tell Erwin doesn't want to talk about Brianne with them, so they decide to drop the subject for now.

* * *

The next day, Brianne takes her day-of-the-year, and in her bag she has all her weapons and survival suit because it's all she needs. Brianne arrives at her parents' graveyard in the MP cemetery. She kneels down to their tombstone and lays down a single rose for both of them. Brianne visits her parents a day before their actual day of death just to be safe from the MP. After staying for a few seconds, Brianne quickly walks away and is relieved that no one is still around. Brianne walks back to the abandoned building to chill with her friends, and when she enters she sees a note on the beat-up cushion written by Levi.

_We'll be at Cap's Pub._

Brianne leaves her things and she walks to Cap's Pub, a dingy dive bar that is empty almost all the time. The only people there are Levi, Farlan, Isabel, and the workers and owners of the pub: Kim Walsh, George Rain, Ryan Day, and Mike Chaps.

Brianne: (loudly) Ey-o, what's up, guys?

Everyone greets Brianne, and Kim the bartender immediately pours Brianne a beer. Everyone catches up together as Mike is reading the newspaper, and he shushes everyone. Everyone looks at Mike to see why he shushed them all.

Mike: It says here the serial killer murdered another girl last night. He's targeting...(reads) beautiful, young blondes.

Kim: Oh god, that's it. I'm not closing the bar by myself anymore.

George: Why? What are _you_ so worried about?

Ryan: Yeah, you don't fit the description.

Kim: (defensive) I fit the description.

George: No, it says _beautiful _and _young_.

Kim: I'm _beautiful _and _young_!

George and Ryan look at one another and burst into hysterical laughter. Keith Don, another owner of the pub, then walks into the bar quickly as if he wants to go unnoticed, and everyone says hi.

George: Hey, this guy got laid last night.

Keith: (defensive) W-What? N-No!

Isabel: Isn't that the same shirt you wore yesterday?

Keith: N-No it's not.

Kim: Uh, yes it is.

Keith: (panics) No! W-What?

Farlan: Dude, are those _scratch marks_ on your neck?

Keith: (hides his neck with his hands) No, that's not...what? I...I gotta take a piss...you guys...what?

Keith runs into the bathroom, and no one knows what to make of Keith's suddenly odd behavior.

Ryan: Uh, that was weird.

Brianne: What's gotten into him?

Mike: (whispers loudly) Serial killer!

All: What?

Mike: Keith is the serial killer!

George: That's stupid, Mike.

Mike: No, listen. Keith is the serial killer, and I'm gonna prove it. _And_, in order to get a confession out of a serial killer, I gotta scare it outta him. I'm gonna go buy a chainsaw.

Kim: A chainsaw? Mike...really, a chainsaw?

George: Mike, you can't just _buy_ a chainsaw and _torture_ someone just cus you think he's a serial killer with absolutely _no_ solid proof.

Mike: Oh shut up. Don't give me any of that liberal bullshit. Besides, I got a good feeling about this.

Kim: (extreme sarcasm) Oh yeah, let's carve our friend into tiny little pieces with a chainsaw because _Mike_ has a good feeling. God, Mike, _think_.

Keith: (comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper around his neck to cover the scratches) Hey guys, what're you talking about?

Everyone looks back at Keith and shake their heads, saying nothing.

Keith: Alright, well I gotta go and take care of something that I just remembered I have to do, so I'm gonna go and I'll see you guys later. Alright bye. (quickly leaves)

Mike: (grins) Oh ho! When I prove Keith's guilty, I am gonna _torture_ the living shit outta him. Come on Brianne, let's go.

Brianne: What? Why me?

Mike: Cus _my_ bar gives free beer to _your_ under-aged ass. Now let's go.

Brianne groans, and Levi offers to join. The three follow Keith to an unrecognizable house, and they hide behind trash cans. Mike tells the two to stay and keep guard while he goes to buy a chainsaw.

Levi: So, making any friends?

Brianne: A few, yeah. There's this awesome game where they nail a peach basket to a 10-foot high pole, and they cut out the bottom of the basket so that there's a hole. And you just have to shoot a ball through the basket to score points. My team is undefeated so far.

Levi: What about any boys? Any of 'em hit on you?

Brianne: No, no everyone's just friends so far. But, you know, there's this one 3rd year-

Levi: 3rd year?!

Brianne: Just listen. His name is Erwin Smith, and he trained under Teddy too. We fought once-

Levi: You fought?!

Brianne: Goddamn it, Levi, just listen. We fought because it was an assignment, and that's how we found out we both trained under Teddy.

Mike comes back with a huge chainsaw covered in a black bag and a Polaroid camera around his neck.

Mike: Has he made any moves yet?

Brianne: No, he's been in there for a long time. Can I see the chainsaw?

Mike opens the bag, and it glimmers under the sun.

Brianne: Nice. Hey, you know what would be fun while we're waiting for Keith? Take a picture of me with the chainsaw.

Mike: Alright.

Brianne takes the chainsaw, and Mike puts the camera to his eye. Brianne poses with the chainsaw in her hands.

Mike: It'd be better if you put it near your face and look all crazy.

Brianne: Oh, how's this?

Brianne puts the chainsaw to her head, and Mike shakes his head as Levi just watches.

Mike: No, no. You gotta look crazier. Stick your tongue out or something.

Brianne: Alright, how about this?

Brianne sticks her tongue and makes a crazy face. Levi laughs, amused at Brianne's expression, and Mike takes the picture.

Levi: Oh, oh he's coming out!

The three hide behind the trash cans again and watch Keith walking out like he is guilty of something.

Mike: Look at him. He's so guilty.

Brianne: Yeah, I gotta agree with you on this one, Mike. He looks shady.

Levi: We gotta catch him in the act. We gotta set up a trap.

The 3 agree and move onto Plan B: setting Keith up. Kim writes an anonymous note and posts it on Keith's front door. Mike knocks on the door, and they all watch Keith read the note that states that he and "Sally" had a hook up last night and that she'd like to see him again at an address. Keith is obviously interested, and the friends high five one another. They move onto the address Kim wrote on the note, and she has the keys to it.

George: Who's house is this anyways?

Kim: This one customer named Fred.

Ryan: And _why_ do you have his keys?

Kim: He gave 'em to me so I could water his plants when he's out of town.

Kim opens the door, and they enter to see all the plants dead.

Isabel: They're all dead.

Kim: (snorts) I don't do it.

Mike: Alright, I'm gonna get my chainsaw ready.

George: Damn it, Mike. I told you we don't _need_ a chainsaw. Is that what's in that bag you're holding?

Mike: Oh the contrare, a chainsaw is _exactly_ what we need to draw a confession out of a serial killer.

Mike goes into the other room, and everyone sets up the room. They all take their places hiding, and they hear the door open. They see Keith entering with a box of wine coolers.

Keith: Uh, Sallie? I got your note about last night.

Kim: (from behind the wall) Hey! I'm just back here changing into a dress. Did you bring any drinks?

Keith: Yup. I brought some wine coolers. Can I come back?

Kim: No!

Keith: O-Oh, okay.

Kim: Why don't you help yourself to some cookies at the table?

Keith: Alright, sure.

George: (quickly steps out from behind the wall) Hello, Keith.

Keith: (surprised and confused) George? What are you doing here?

George: Why don't you just take a seat, Keith? Have a cookie, enjoy it.

Keith: Uh...okay.

Keith sits down at the table and eats a cookie.

George: So, who are you here to meet, Keith?

Keith: Some chick named Sallie.

George: And is this Sallie a beautiful and young blonde?

Keith: Uh, I don't know.

George: Sallie, will you come out here please?

Kim: (steps out) Why, hello, Keith.

George: Hm, not so beautiful and young now, is she?

Kim: (looks at George) What?

George: And just what were you planning on _doing_ to Sallie, Keith?

Keith: What do you think, man?

Mike: (pops out with his chainsaw) Alright, tie his ass up!

Keith: What?! Tie me up?! (stands up) What the hell are you guys doing?!

Brianne: He's heading for the door!

Ryan grabs Keith and sits him back down on the chair.

Ryan: Alright, Keith, I wanna get this over with cus I'm tired and hungry and sleepy and I just want another beer back at the bar. Did you or did you not snap into an alternate personality where you went on a serial killing rampage?!

Keith: What?! What the hell are you talking about?

Brianne: Are you or are you not the serial killer, Keith?! Tell us the truth!

Keith: No, I'm not!

Ryan: What? Yes, you are, dude. You're the serial killer, Keith-

Keith: I'm not a serial killer, man!

Levi: Then why all the shady behavior?

Keith: I've been getting laid by a tranny, and I didn't want you guys to find out!

Ryan: No, you're - wait, what?

Levi: What do you mean YOU'VE been getting laid by a tranny?

Kim: As in he/she is seducing you? Or...

Keith: It's...consensual.

Kim: Oh god. / Brianne: How does that even work? / Levi: Gross, man. / George: Ugh! / Mike: Jesus, man, you gotta get some help.

Keith: S-she tapes it back and-

All: (doesn't want to hear details) No!

Farlan: Wait a minute, so that means you're not the serial killer! (laughs) Whew, for a minute there we really thought you were, Keith. You were acting real crazy, man. Hey! Who wants a beer, huh?

Farlan walks to the fridge and opens it and screams, shutting the fridge and backing away.

Farlan: There's a bunch of severed heads in there!

All: What?

Farlan: Yup, there's like a dozen severed heads in there!

Isabel: (opens the fridge and gasps seeing the heads) Oh my god! (shuts the fridge) There are heads in there!

Ryan: Holy shit, why does this guy have severed heads in his fridge, Kim?!

Kim: I don't know! I don't know, this is the first time I've been in here!

Keith: But that means...

Brianne: We're in the killer's house!

George: (freaks out) Oh my god, we're in the serial killer's house!

Kim: Fred? Fred is the serial killer?!

Everyone starts freaking out and hyperventilating, and Levi shushes everyone.

Levi: Keys.

Keys are jangling from the front door and before anyone can react, the door opens and there stands Fred. Fred looks at the gang, shocked to see strangers standing in his kitchen in front of his fridge.

Fred: What are you people doing in my house?

There is a moment of silence, and Mike immediately starts the chainsaw.

* * *

Levi, Farlan, Isabel, and Brianne all decide to leave Fred's house before the MP get there to take him to jail. They all decide it is best to stay out of the media, especially after what happened to Brianne a few days earlier. However Kim, George, Ryan, Keith, and Mike decide to stay to talk with the MP. The 4 leave Fred's house after tying him up to a chair, and Brianne spots Erwin walking on the street by himself.

Brianne: Hey, I'll see you guys in a bit.

Levi: Where are you going?

Brianne: Gonna go talk with someone. See you guys later!

Brianne runs over to Erwin shouting his name as Levi, Farlan, and Isabel watch. Erwin stops walking and turns to see Brianne running to him, and he's surprised that they've coincidentally met outside of the Military training ground.

Farlan: (looks at Erwin) Who the hell is that?

Levi: C'mon, let's go.

Levi knows that's the Erwin Smith that Brianne was talking about earlier, and he decides it best for them to let Brianne talk with him alone.

Brianne: (smiles) What a surprise to see you around here.

Erwin: You too. (looks at Fred's house swarmed by the MP) What's going on over there?

Brianne: Oh, nothing. Just uh...the serial killer was caught.

Erwin looks at Brianne and knows she has something to do with that.

Brianne: So where are you headed?

Erwin: I uh...was actually heading somewhere...a bit personal.

Brianne: A graveyard?

Erwin is surprised that Brianne guessed right and is so blunt about it.

Brianne: (sheepish) That was what I used to say too. Both my parents...you?

Erwin: My father.

Brianne: Do you...mind if I join you?

Erwin: No, I guess not.

Brianne and Erwin walk over to the cemetery for civilians, and she watches from a distance Erwin kneel down at his father's grave. It hurts her seeing how Erwin's trying so hard to not show his emotions, how he restrains himself from being consumed in despair and loneliness. He stands up and walks off, and Brianne follows him from behind.

Brianne: My parents were killed on the same day, different times of the day though. They were both MP's. I watched my mother die. My father...well, I'm not so sure how he died.

Erwin is touched that Brianne opens up to him so freely, and he surprisingly opens up too with information no one knows, not even Niles. He feels as if Brianne will understand him because he understands her.

Erwin: My father was killed by the Military Police. He...had some theories and...(shrugs) I suppose the government didn't approve.

Brianne looks at Erwin, feeling as if she's heard a story like this before.

Brianne: Was he a school teacher?

Erwin: (looks at Brianne) Yes.

Brianne: My father was the commander of the Military Police, Thomas Turgard.

Erwin: Turgard? I thought your last name was Ackerman.

Brianne: It's what I tell people. My real last name is Turgard. I know your father. Well, at least my mother spoke to me about your father, what happened to him. It's because of his murder my father was killed. He was digging too deep into your father's case, and the government killed him. Then they came after me and my mother.

Erwin and Brianne are silent for a while and look into each others eyes, absorbing this information as they stand there in the cemetery. Erwin is stunned that he and Brianne have another connection, one that is more of fate and destiny than anything else.

Erwin: I...don't really know what to say.

Brianne: You don't need to say anything. You shouldn't. The MP's should be the ones talking.

Erwin looks at Brianne taken aback, seeing the sudden anger and fire in her eyes.

Brianne: The MP's gonna answer for what they've done to our families. (looks at Erwin) Have you ever thought about revenge?

Erwin: (nods) I have...I still do.

Brianne: Looks like we've got a lot more in common than I thought.

Erwin: Yeah.

Brianne and Erwin walk to the park side-by-side, and they notice the sun setting. They watch the sun set together by sitting on top of a tall grassy hill. They lean against the same tree, and they silently watch the sun slowly disappear behind the Wall. Brianne leans her head on Erwin's shoulder, and he is surprised by her sudden friendly gesture. Before Erwin can realize what he's doing, he warmly holds Brianne's hand in his. Brianne and Erwin smile to themselves as they sit there, intimately holding hands. After spending the rest of the night getting to know one another better, Brianne insists on walking Erwin back to his house so that she doesn't expose Levi, Farlan, and Isabel's home. The two arrive at Erwin's home, and he looks at Brianne concerned.

Erwin: Are you sure you'll be alright going home by yourself?

Brianne: (smiles) Yes, I know how to take care of myself. I'll see you tomorrow.

Erwin: (nods) Alright.

Brianne: And you'll teach me some moves after dinner, right?

Erwin: (small smile) Sure.

Brianne: (grins) Alright. I'll see you.

Brianne walks back to the abandoned building and Levi, Isabel, and Farlan are there just chilling.

Farlan: Where were you all day long?

Brianne: Hanging out.

Isabel: With that blonde guy?

Brianne: (grins sheepishly) Yeah.

Isabel: How was it? Tell me, tell me.

Brianne: Well, remember I told you about my parents and that school teacher? This guy is the son of that school teacher. His name is Erwin Smith.

Levi: (catches on) You told him about your parents and your real last name?

Brianne: Yeah. I mean...it must be fate that we met like this. Destiny, you know?

Levi: Destiny?

Brianne: (nods) Mhm. I trust him, and he trusts me.

Levi: You don't even know the guy.

Brianne: Yeah, but I feel like we've known each other forever. It's...it's kinda weird. (chortles) It's really weird, actually, but I trust this guy. He's a good person.

Isabel: (excited) Oh my god, you have to tell me more-

Levi: (snaps) Shut up, Izzie!

Isabel: What the hell is your problem, Levi?!

Levi: (to Brianne) Why are you opening up to a guy you barely even know?

Brianne: (frowns) Don't get mad at me, Levi. It was my decision to tell him the truth.

Levi: Yeah, well you've been making some pretty bad decisions lately, don't you think?

Brianne fumes with anger, hurt by Levi's words. Levi can see that he probably took a step too far to shut down Brianne.

Levi: Look, I'm just trying to make sure you're safe. I don't want to see you get hurt, kid.

Brianne: I know, but I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm stronger, and I'm smarter. You have to trust me, Levi.

Levi doesn't answer because in his eyes, Brianne will always be that kid he saved from the streets. Brianne changes into her survival suit in the back and equips herself with her weapons and mask.

Farlan: (whistles) Damn, you look like something that came out of a nightmare, Bri.

Brianne: (chuckles) I'll be back guys.

Brianne lurks about the Capital, and she's perched on top of a tall church bell tower to look down at the city. She notices Erwin taking a nighttime jog, and she follows him discreetly. She notices a small group of thugs confront Erwin for his money, and she watches him kick their butts with his superb training. One thug sneaks up behind Erwin and before he can attack Erwin, Brianne uses her long metal chain to whack the guy's hand away. Erwin and the guy look up to the church's bell tower to see the suited guardian of the Capital. The thugs immediately run off not wanting to get their asses handed to again. Brianne turns her back to Erwin to leave, but he calls out for her.

Erwin: Wait! Who are you?

Brianne looks back at Erwin, and he notices that the mask has one hole for the left eye only.

Brianne: (low, hoarse voice) Just a watchful guardian.

Brianne quickly runs off as Erwin watches. She hides in a different church's bell tower, and she rests there to get a little breather. Brianne doesn't know when or how it all started, but she knows that something is stirring inside of her that Erwin ignited. Brianne knows that she and Erwin, though it may not be for romance, were meant to meet each other for a reason. She knows deep in her heart that she and Erwin's fates will be intertwined from here-on-out as it had been since 4 years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Brianne is a third year, and it is now her responsibility as Number One of her year to show the first years how to fight. She and Curtis Channing, Number Two, demonstrate the basics and all the first years are amazed when Brianne kicks Curtis' butt. She smiles and helps Curtis onto his feet, and the first year's chief instructor asks them the same question Alfred asked 2 years ago to his first years: if anyone is brave enough to go up against Number One, Brianne. No one raises their hand, and after a while a girl with large glasses raises her hand. She hops onto the ground, and Brianne knows this will be too easy seeing how scrawny this little girl is.

Brianne: What's your name, kid?

Hange: (a bit intimidated) Hange Zoe.

Brianne: (smirks) Alright, let's see you put up a good fight.

It's too easy for Brianne, and everyone gapes as Brianne makes Hange fall on her knees. Brianne helps Hange back onto her feet, and Hange looks at Brianne with awe at how fast and strong she is. She doesn't look like she'd be that good a fighter from her physical stature, being short and thin. The only bad-ass part about Brianne is the diagonal scar over her eye covered by a black eye patch, but it just makes her look scary and slightly villainous.

Brianne and Erwin, who is now a 5th year, team up with Hange Zoe to teach her a few basics. Brianne does most of the talking and demonstrating while Erwin watches from the back, chiming in every time Brianne forgets a little detail or two. During the past 2 years, Erwin and Brianne have hung out every single night after dinner to chill and talk about their past, their training, and tips on the physical and mental aspects of being a fighter. Erwin does most of the mentoring, but Brianne has her moments that humble Erwin.

Brianne has grown the wisdom to be wise, and Erwin is proud of how quickly Brianne has grown in her thinking skills. She's had to learn a few things through the Military training the hard way, such as the fact that previous training doesn't give you all the necessary skills to become a great soldier and leader. In the beginning, it was very tough for Brianne to socialize well with anyone in her year because of her fiery and aggressive personality. She used to be brash and blunt, but the biggest offset about Brianne's personality was when she played the ball-game with the peach basket. That was when the demon came out in Brianne, and no one wanted to not be on her team. She talks too much trash, often jeering at her one-on-one defender, and her words tend to have the effect of getting inside her defender's head. Brianne's defenders need great will power and a strong mentality to not allow Brianne's words into their heads, otherwise they will react badly to Brianne's favor. Brianne came off as a big asshole, and only her close friends of Edgar Stiles, Chloe Brien, Tony Dale, Chase Edmunds, Curtis Channing, Nadia Yasso, Cherrie Walker, Porter Cole, and Kate Morgan understand and accept Brianne as a girl who is an ambitious, unique individual. They can see that Brianne only strives to further excel in what she excels at, and her ambition drives them all to better themselves too.

Though Brianne still doesn't have the power to be as strong as Levi, she still strives to exceed and learn as much as she can to be the best fighter to have lived within the Walls. When it's night and Brianne watches the Capital as the Nightman, her alias given to her by the people of the Capital, she often visits Levi, Farlan, and Isabel at their home to see how they're doing. As always, her 3 friends are surviving well, which is as expected for Brianne. She's so used to them faring well that she doesn't worry about her friends anymore, especially since she was very worried for their well-being after Kenny's absence...

To determine the ranking orders of each mid-year, there are fighting tournaments held between the 20 trainees. These 20 trainees of Brianne Turgard, Edgar Stile, Chloe Brien, Tony Dale, Tina May, Miles Press, Missy Sedler, Chase Edmund, Curtis Channing, Nadia Yasso, Cherrie Walker, Larry Mosser, Sean Hill, Janis Silver, Lana Walsh, Charlie Glay, Porter Cole, Katy Morgan, Audrey Lanes, and Wayne Potter are the last ones left of their squad year because everyone else left. These 20 have been through it all together the past 2 and a half years physically and emotionally.

Brianne and Chase are the last ones standing in the final tournament, ready to claim the name Number One. Brianne has been Number One since everyone's first two years, and it is her pride and joy. Brianne and Chase enter the boxing ring, ready to box each other for the title of Number One for this mid-year. The moment Brianne and Chase step into the ring, her trash-talking immediately begins.

Brianne: I can't believe you beat Curtis. You don't belong here, man. Get out while you can.

Curtis: I'm gonna kick your ass, Bri. Just watch.

Brianne: (scoffs) I'm gonna knock you out on the 8th round. Watch.

It's 7 rounds in, and it's clear Brianne will be Number One for the fifth time in a row. It's a very bloody battle, Curtis and Brianne both beat up badly. As Curtis leans forward for a jab, Brianne pulls away to the side and knocks Curtis in the head. Curtis falls to his side on the floor, and Alfred claims Brianne as Number One for the 5th time in a row.

* * *

During Brianne and Erwin's chats at night, they often come upon the topic of what lies outside the Wall. They first passed the line of talking about their past, their parents' death, and what their parents have died for. Erwin and Brianne came to the conclusion together that Erwin's father's theory about what the government did to the first generation is true: he brainwashed the first generation into forgetting about their life before the Wall. This is because it is strange that none of the first generation remember their lives before the Wall was built when, most certainly, they should have. Then after more talking they came to the conclusion that there must be others outside the Wall, people who must be living like them away from the Titans...Erwin and Brianne look at one another under the bright full moon and stars. They're sitting in the middle of the barren field that's for running laps.

Brianne: You really think there could be other people living outside these Walls?

Erwin: Yes, I believe it. I believe there are other people out there. That's why I'm going to join the Scouts Regiment. I'll be able to travel outside of these Walls and maybe find some life out there.

Brianne: You know that about 90% of the Scout Regiment die their first year in.

Erwin: I know. But I'm not afraid. I know I'll make it.

Brianne: (smiles) That's pretty brave of you. I'd never join the Scout Regiment but not cus I'm scared or anything. I think the real problem lies from within the Walls. Why try to fix the bad things out there when we should be starting internally?

Erwin: (looks at Brianne) What do you mean?

Brianne: I'm going to be an MP, and I'm going to purge the government from the inside-out.

Erwin: (scoffs) That's a little ambitious, don't you think?

Brianne: Look who's talking. Talking about life outside the Walls and going to live to see the day you'll meet someone from outside.

Erwin: Mine is just a dream, a hope that we're not the only ones in this world. But _yours_ is about revenge. Purging the government? I mean...that doesn't seem very realistic, not with the way things work in here.

Brianne is offended by Erwin's comparison of his bright, optimistic future with Brianne's dark, pessimistic future.

Erwin: Revenge won't help you with anything. It'll only lead you to your downfall.

Brianne: (scoffs) Like _you'd _know. Aren't you even angry about what the government did to our parents?

Erwin: Of course I am. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about what happened to my father. But I've accepted the fact that there's nothing I could've done to save my father, there's nothing I _can_ do even now. I've embraced the idea to prove my father's theory right, that there must be something outside these Walls. My father is gone, and I must move on to live my life. So should you.

Brianne: I _do_ accept that my parents are gone, and I _have_ moved on.

Erwin: No, you haven't. Clearly, you haven't moved on.

Brianne: (hurt) Who are _you_ to judge me like that?

Erwin: Someone who's been through what you've been through. And someone who knows revenge is never the answer, it never will be.

Brianne: (fuming) Whatever. You know what, I need to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.

Erwin: Alright.

Erwin calmly watches Brianne storming off to her cabin. He feels bad for telling Brianne what he truly feels about her future plans of revenge, but he just wants Brianne to live her own life. He knows that if she obsesses about revenge, it's not healthy for her. Erwin wishes Brianne can channel her anger into something else the way he's channeled his anger to prove his father's theory right. Erwin knows that if Brianne can do that, she'll be able to achieve so much more greater things than trying to unrealistically purge the tainted-beyond-the-point-of-no-return government they live under.

Brianne changes into her survival suit and equips herself with all her weapons. She puts the mask over her face, and she sneaks out of the Military training grounds. She perches herself on top of the church bell tower, and she looks down upon the streets of the Capital as the Nightman, the watchful guardian and night crusader who fights crime. Over the past 2 and a half years, the Nightman has been able to strike fear into every single petty criminal's hearts. The criminals fear the Nightman, and crime has considerably dropped within the Capital even at nighttime. Brianne is proud that she's been able to clean up the filthy streets of the Capital per her father's wish in his will, and she hopes that her father is proud of the work she's put into the Capital.

After a long watch, Brianne decides to visit Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. They're in their abandoned home, and Brianne plops on the couch as she throws her mask to the ground.

Farlan: Long night?

Brianne: Yeah.

Levi: What's on your mind, kid?

Brianne: It's just...something Erwin and I were talking about. He thinks there are people who live outside the Walls.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel snort at Brianne's statement.

Isabel: You're joking, right?

Brianne: (shakes head) No. I mean...I can see why he thinks that, but he scoffed at me when I tell him I want to purge the government.

Levi scoffs at Brianne's comment. Brianne glares at Levi, knowing that Levi has always thought the same thing and has told her on many occasions to not try to change the government for it is far beyond repair.

Levi: You already know my take on it.

Brianne: Why don't you believe I can do it?

Levi: Because, kid, you're just one person trying to take down an _entire _government.

Brianne: And you think that's harder to do than to find a community _out _there beyond the Walls?

Levi: At least that's more credible than what _you_ want to do. There could definitely be a chance that there are others who live out there. Maybe they're living behind walls like ours, or maybe they live differently than we do. But it's a more credible desire than to purge our government.

Brianne: Why don't you _ever _take my side?

Levi: (smirks) Cus you don't _ever _make sense to me. Sometimes, you're very irrational and act on your feelings too much. That was always your weakness, and it still is. You're too emotional and too sensitive. You still need to learn how to stop and analyze the situation rather than just react by your feelings.

Brianne: (frowns) Well, at least I've gotten a little better than long time ago, right?

Farlan: You can say that again.

Brianne smiles weakly, knowing that that truly is her weakness, acting on her emotions rather than logic. She knows that it's something she still needs to work on, but it's too hard for her because she's still so young and hormonal that trying to think logically is more difficult than to just react out her emotions.

* * *

The next day, Brianne and Erwin take their separate day-of-the-year to visit their parents' cemetery. Brianne walks to her parents' grave and she puts down two roses on their tombstone. After a few seconds of silence, she walks away with her heart weighing heavily. She despises how she needs a time-limit to pay her parents' respect at their gravestones. She wishes she could spend the entire day at her parents' grave, but she knows it cannot be unless she wants to become vulnerable to the MP.

Brianne is out at night as Nightman, and she watches the streets. She wonders what Erwin might be doing because they take their day-of-the-year together. Last year, Brianne visited Erwin's parents' grave with him and then they spent the entire day together. This year, however, Brianne doesn't do that because she and Erwin ended on a bad note the night before. She doesn't know whether she should visit Erwin at his parents' grave, and she decides to not go in the end.

As Brianne is perched on top of the church bell tower, she hears a woman scream at the top of her lungs. Brianne travels from roof to roof to the source of the sound. It's a woman in the alleyway, and Brianne is too late. A gunshot rings in the air, and Brianne arrives at the murder scene. A man stands there with a wallet spread out on the floor, and he has a rifle in his hands. She knows that he must've gotten the rifle from an MP because the MP are in charge of all the guns. She's also noticed that rifles on the streets have been constantly on the rise, which could mean only one thing. The MP are selling their guns for a major profit because they're the only ones who are allowed guns on the street.

The man quickly shoots at Brianne, and she kicks the gun out of his hand before he can fire off his last bullet. The man fights back as he pulls out a knife and swings to cut Brianne. Erwin heard the multiple gunshots from his home, and he decides to go check out what that was about. He wants to make sure that everything is alright because he also heard a woman's scream. Erwin leaves his home with a kitchen knife in his hands and he makes his way through the street. He comes upon the Nightman fighting off the man trying to stab the Nightman.

Brianne is clearly kicking the man's ass, and she catches a glimpse of Erwin in her eye. She is caught off guard, and she makes a mistake. The man swings his arm and slashes deeply in Brianne's left arm. Brianne gets angry quickly and with her ballistic staff she knocks the man out unconscious with a great and powerful swing.

Erwin: Are you okay?

Erwin refers to the slash across Brianne's arm. He can see the Nightman bleeding tremendously from this wound, and he takes a step forward towards Brianne. She quickly swings onto a roof and runs away as fast as she can. She notices Erwin running after her on the street, and she uses her grappling guns to get away faster, afraid what Erwin would think if he ever found out she was Nightman. Brianne is way ahead of Erwin, and she thinks he's not chasing after her anymore. Erwin stops running and closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the grappling gun make its way around the rooftops of the Capital. He sees the pathway in his head from listening to the zig-zagging of the grappling gun, and he hears the grappling gun stop. He assumes the Nightman stopped somewhere that's safe to him. Erwin immediately makes a run for it following the pathway in his head he made up according to the sound of the grappling gun's moving directions.

Erwin arrives at an abandoned building that's very raggedy as if it'll break down any minute. He slowly and cautiously approaches this building, and he hears voices inside.

Farlan: Ah shit, Bri. Why do you _always _come back bloody?

Brianne: I made a stupid mistake.

Farlan: Clearly!

Levi: Move your hand so I can see.

Brianne groans as she lets go of her arm, and Levi, Farlan, and Isabel groan at the gruesome sight. Levi gets his needle and yarn, and he begins to stitch the deep gash.

Levi: Izzie, keep watch.

Erwin quickly hides in the shadows, and he sees a girl pop her head out the window to see if there is anyone nearby. Erwin can hear Brianne inside groaning in pain as Levi stitches up her arm. Farlan stitches up Brianne's suit while Levi stitches up Brianne's arm.

Brianne: Ow! Be careful!

Levi: You need to learn a lesson, kid. Stop getting hurt and kick the guy's ass in the first few seconds.

Farlan: Yeah, you like to take your time to wear down your opponent, but fighting in the ring and fighting on the streets are completely different.

Brianne: I know that!

Levi: And yet you never learn.

Brianne huffs and puffs as Levi continues stitching up her arm.

Isabel: So, how'd you make the mistake?

Brianne: ...I saw someone I knew.

Isabel: Who?

Brianne: Erwin.

Erwin freezes outside, now knowing one hundred percent that the Nightman is actually Brianne Turgard. He's completely mortified by this new knowledge, and he sits down so that he can compose himself.

Levi: Do you think he followed you here?

Brianne: No way. I used my grappling gun to get away. There's no way he could've caught up to me.

Farlan: Alright, your suit's patched up.

Brianne: Thanks, Farlan.

Levi finishes cleaning up Brianne's arm, and she plops down on the cushion right next to Levi's.

Brianne: Thanks you guys for helping me.

Farlan: No problem, Bri.

Levi: All's clear, right?

Isabel: Yeah. Nothing's out there.

Levi: Then let's all get some sleep.

Isabel blows out the candle, and Levi plops on his cushion. Brianne rolls on her side to look at Levi. He glances at Brianne looking at him.

Levi: What?

Brianne: Nothing. I just really miss hanging out like long time ago, like the good old days.

Levi: We coulda had more, but _you _decided to leave us.

Brianne just smiles, and she wraps her arms around Levi and hugs him like a teddy bear.

Brianne: (closes her eyes with a smile) Goodnight, Levi.

Levi: Goodnight, kid.

* * *

After a long day of training on the Military training ground, Brianne doesn't go to the field tonight to meet Erwin after dinner, so he decides to visit her in her shack. He wants to have a word with her, going in with a plan to confront Brianne about being the Nightman. He knocks on her door, and no one answers.

Erwin: Brianne, open the door. I know you're in there. Your candlelight is on.

Brianne: J-Just hold on.

Erwin patiently waits for Brianne to open the door. She's in her long-sleeved pajamas.

Brianne: Uh, sorry I didn't show up. I just wasn't feeling well-

Erwin grabs Brianne's left arm and pushes the sleeve up. He sees a freshly stitched gash on her arm, and he looks at Brianne in disbelief.

Erwin: You're the Nightman, aren't you?

Brianne's mouth drops, and Erwin already knows it's true without her having to speak a word.

Erwin: You're the Nightman. It was _you_ this entire time...

Brianne pushes Erwin's hand off her arm, and she rolls her sleeve back down. She pulls Erwin into her shack so that they can talk together without anyone seeing.

Brianne: Don't tell anyone, please.

Erwin: Why do you do this? Why...why are you the Nightman?

Brianne: ...it's my way of honoring my father. He told me to invest in the Capital, to never let it fail anyone the way it failed my family.

Erwin doesn't have words. He's standing there absorbing the fact that Brianne is the Nightman though he knew it since last night. Just Brianne admitting that she is makes Erwin all the more fazed.

Brianne: (shrugs) Besides, I like the nickname Nightman better than Scarface.

Erwin looks at Brianne, and he wants to laugh at her dry comment but is unable to. He notices her arm sleeve dotted with blood.

Erwin: You need to clean it. It's bleeding again.

Brianne looks at her arm sleeve, and Erwin sits her down on her bed. He washes Brianne's wound for her as they both sit at the edge of her bed.

Erwin: So it was you who saved me 2 years ago, right? That one night when I was ganged up on.

Brianne: Yeah.

Erwin: Is that why you got training from Teddy Cain?

Brianne: Yeah.

Erwin: How do you do it every night?

Brianne: I just...do...it's something I need to do.

Erwin: (chortles) I admit you have _so_ much ambition, Brianne. Too much for just one person.

Brianne: (sheepish) Thanks...but you promise you won't tell anyone, right?

Erwin: Of course I'd never tell anyone. Do you know what would happen to you if people knew your real identity?

Brianne: ...no...what would happen?

Erwin: Criminals will find where you live, and they'll try to kill you for what you've done to their reputation. You've kept the Capital clean for 2 years, and you've done it at a great price. You've single-handedly made the entire crime organization weak and laughable, and if they ever found out who you are and where you live they'll kill you.

Brianne: They can try.

Erwin looks at Brianne and smiles at her daring comment. Brianne smiles too seeing Erwin smile.

Erwin: Do you want to take a walk with me?

Brianne nods, and she and Erwin walk out of her cabin to the field. It's a warm night in the late spring/early summer, and the moon shines with a light that's bright and mellow. Erwin holds Brianne's hand as they walk, and Brianne turns bright red and hot as she holds Erwin's hand. They arrive at the empty field, and they sit down together as usual.

Erwin: Is that why you want to be an MP? So you can stay here and continue being the Nightman?

Brianne: (nods) Yeah.

Erwin: How long do you plan on being the Nightman?

Brianne: For as long as I can, for as long as I need to be I guess.

Erwin: Doesn't being the Nightman take over your life?

Brianne: What do you mean?

Erwin: I mean...the Nightman is what you are. And it seems like being the Nightman is a big part of your life. You do it every night, and it takes great determination and will-power to have kept it going this long.

Brianne: Like you always say, I have a lot of ambition.

Erwin: Yes well...I hope you'll never be consumed by this persona of yours. You never know what kind of dangers you'll come across as a vigilante fighting against crime organizations.

Brianne: Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I can hold my own.

Erwin: Yeah, but you should know your limits.

Brianne: (holds her head up high, proud) Nightman has no limits.

Erwin: (worried) But Brianne Turgard does.

Brianne: Well, I can't afford to know them, at least not anytime soon.

Erwin is quiet and he seems very worried about Brianne. Erwin walks Brianne back to her cabin, and Brianne looks back at Erwin when she's standing at the front of her door.

Brianne: Sorry for being an asshole the day before yesterday, Erwin. I know you were just trying to be honest, and I just...(shrugs) shouldn't have been so angry.

Erwin: It's fine. I hope you know that I care about you, and I want to see you become the best you can be.

Brianne: (sheepish) You sound like you're saying goodbye or something.

Erwin: (smiles) I suppose I _should_ be saying goodnight.

Brianne smiles weakly looking up at Erwin.

Erwin: I'll see you tomorrow.

Brianne: Alright, goodnight.

Erwin: (nods) Goodnight.

Erwin walks off, and Brianne runs after him.

Brianne: Hey Erwin.

Erwin turns around, and Brianne kisses him on his lips. Erwin is shocked at her sudden gesture, and he looks into Brianne's eyes as she slowly leans away from the kiss. She smiles sheepishly, and he's just stunned that he experienced his first kiss so suddenly. Erwin watches Brianne walk back to her cabin, and when she turns back to close the door she looks at Erwin still standing there staring at her. Brianne waves goodbye shyly, and Erwin watches her close her door.


	8. Chapter 8

Brianne sits on the edge of her bed looking down at her slightly bulging stomach. It is before the break of dawn, and she sits there staring down at her stomach. No one knows that she's pregnant because she doesn't look like it. Brianne's baby bump is so small for being 4 months in, and she's been unable to do strenuous exercise and training lately due to the growing baby inside of her. She's torn between taking care of her baby and continuing her nightly watch as the Nightman, but Brianne has chosen to take care of her baby and not put the baby at risk. For the first time in a long time Levi, Farlan, and Isabel agree with Brianne's decision to rest the Nightman at least for another 5 months, even if it means that they won't be able to see Brianne at night for the next 5 months or so...

Alfred notices Brianne's slippage as of recent, and he watches Brianne unable to run the easy 20 laps. He watches Brianne holding onto her stomach in pain, and as Brianne makes her way to her 14th lap Alfred calls for her.

Alfred: Ackerman!

Brianne makes her way over to Alfred and salutes him. He can see she's in pain but holding it in.

Alfred: What's going on, Brianne?

Brianne: Nothing, sir. It's just...a bit of a cramp.

Alfred knows that's not the case and that Brianne is just downplaying everything.

Alfred: Drop by my office after dinner. We need to discuss this recent slump of yours.

Brianne: Yes, sir.

Alfred: In the meantime, take the rest of the day off. Say that you're sick.

Brianne: Yes, sir.

Alfred: That is all.

Brianne: Thank you, sir.

Brianne puts her hand down from the saluting position, and she slowly heads back to her cabin. Brianne decides to just stay in bed for the rest of the morning, and she completely forgets that it's lunch time when she sees her door open. Erwin quickly comes into her room with a napkin full of bread, and Brianne grins widely.

Erwin: I saw you leave early, so I figured I'd bring you some food in case you forgot about lunch.

Brianne: Thanks, Erwin.

Erwin puts the napkin full of bread down onto Brianne's bed carefully, and the two share a passionate kiss. He gently lays his hand on her stomach, and he feels her slight baby bump. Erwin and Brianne match foreheads, and he becomes breathless feeling this baby of his developing in his one love's stomach.

Erwin: (looks into Brianne's eyes) How are you feeling today?

Brianne: A little more tired than usual, but I'm fine.

Erwin: Wayne noticed, didn't he?

Brianne: (nods) He wants to talk to me later tonight.

Erwin: Does he...know that you're pregnant?

Brianne: I don't think so...I don't know. What do you think he'd do if he knew?

Erwin: I'm not sure.

Brianne: You know, I've been thinking. This baby won't be due in another 5 months or so, and you're graduating in 2 months.

Erwin quietly looks at Brianne trying to say what's on her mind.

Brianne: (struggles) I know you're going to join the Scout Regiment...but what if you have to go out there when I'm going to give birth? (looks at Erwin) I want you to be with me when..._it _happens.

Erwin holds Brianne's hands warmly with his, watching Brianne worrying herself.

Brianne: I'm...(sheepish) I'm kinda scared, Erwin.

Erwin: Of what?

Brianne: Of everything. I mean...this baby is going to change our lives. We can't just think about _us_ anymore. We have to think about this baby now, _our _baby.

Erwin: We'll take it one step at a time together. (cups Brianne's face gently) Don't be scared of being alone, Brianne. I'm going to be there for you.

Brianne looks into Erwin's eyes and is naively comforted by his words. She and Erwin are both still too young to understand the responsibility of having a baby, of raising a baby in the kind of environment the two wish to thrive in and see their future in, Erwin's being in the Scout Regiment and Brianne's being in the Military Police. The two are still too young and inexperienced to know how life-changing a baby will be, and they innocently embrace the future-arrival of their baby with open arms thinking a baby will only bring them joy.

* * *

Brianne arrives at Alfred's office after dinner, and she knocks. She hears him telling her to enter, and she does. She salutes Alfred, and he motions for her to close the door behind her. Brianne does so, and she walks forth.

Alfred: Take a seat.

Brianne does quietly.

Alfred: So...how many months has it been?

Brianne: Sir?

Alfred: How long have you been pregnant?

Brianne is stunned that Alfred figured it out so quickly, and he chortles.

Alfred: My wife was pregnant once too.

Brianne: (pauses) It's about 4 months in.

Alfred whistles, taken aback that Brianne has been going through training with a 4-month-old baby growing in her. Alfred then takes out paper and starts writing as Brianne watches. She can't see what he's writing, so she sits there quietly until Alfred is finished.

Alfred: This is a note excusing you for the next half-year.

Brianne: Sir?

Alfred: You need to take a leave of absence, Brianne. You need to think about your baby, and I'll be damned if I allow you to continue your training while you're pregnant.

Brianne: (refutes) Sir-

Alfred: I won't hear it, Brianne. I know you want to continue your training, but there is no physical way you'd be able to keep up. Besides, it won't be long before your squad figures out you're pregnant if they haven't already. (holds up the note) This note states that I have granted you leave of absence due to a family situation. It would be best if we make everyone else think the same.

Brianne: ...what would happen if anyone finds out that I'm really pregnant, sir?

Alfred: You and the father of that child would be branded for the rest of your careers in the Military. You'd bring great shame to your father's name, Brianne, for getting impregnated during the middle of your training.

Brianne is quiet.

Alfred: Pack up your things and leave at midnight. I'll alert tonight's night-watch to allow you to leave.

Brianne doesn't know what to say, so she just salutes Alfred and walks to the door. She pauses and looks back at him.

Brianne: Don't you want to know who the father is, sir?

Alfred: At times like this, I believe ignorance is bliss.

Brianne nods and leaves Alfred's office. She first heads over to her cabin to start packing up all her belongings, which isn't much except for her suit and weapons. Brianne then looks out her window, and she sees the 5th years exit the cafeteria after finishing their dinner. Brianne then heads out her cabin to head to the barren field where Erwin already is waiting for her. The two smile under the bright moonlight, and they share a kiss.

Erwin: What did you and Wayne talk about?

Brianne: He wants me to take a leave of absence for half a year.

Erwin: (shocked and pauses) Starting when?

Brianne: Tonight.

Erwin: Where will you go?

Brianne: Back home, I guess.

Erwin is quiet, not knowing what to say.

Brianne: I think it'll be for the best. It'll be fine.

Erwin: Write to me when you get home. Let me know how you're doing.

Brianne: I will.

Brianne and Erwin walk side-to-side under the moonlight, walking laps around the field.

Brianne: Erwin, do you _have _to join the Scout Regiment?

Erwin looks at Brianne.

Brianne: I mean...you'll be gone for so long when you go on missions. When would you be able to see your baby?

Erwin: I'll visit you as often as I can. And when I have enough money, I'll buy us a house so we can all live together. You, me, and our baby.

Brianne doesn't want to argue again. She's made her legitimate point again and again, and Erwin understands what Brianne is saying about how dangerous it is to join the Scout Regiment. He knows himself how most of the Scout Regiment end up dead or critically wounded, but those few who survive year after year, they are deemed indestructible. It's as if they are made of steel, unable to be destroyed or worn down one bit. Erwin accepts the consequences that'll come with joining the Scout, including the possibility of losing his own life, but he's determined nonetheless to prove his father right. It's the same kind of will Brianne has in joining the Military Police to avenge her father's legacy.

Erwin: We'll be apart for only 2 months.

Brianne: What if they send you out right away?

Erwin stops Brianne and makes her look at him.

Erwin: You don't have to be worried, Brianne. I'll _always_ come find you, no matter where you are and no matter where I am, I'll always find you.

The skies sparkle brightly in the dark night sky. Brianne and Erwin stand there in each other's embrace, and Brianne can hear Erwin's heartbeat going for miles. As the two stand there in an embrace, Brianne now feels in her heart the kind of love her mother and father shared together. Though Brianne's is only in a puppy stage, she gets a taste of what it means to have a worthwhile life. Brianne feels as if her and Erwin's heart united as one and manifested itself into flesh form, the growing baby inside of her. Love seemed to take Brianne and Erwin by surprise, and tonight is a night they wish would last forever. Brianne knows that her world is meant to be shared with Erwin, and she feels deep in her heart that she and Erwin were meant to see this monstrosity of a world together.

Erwin walks Brianne back to her cabin, and the two enter together. They share a passionate kiss, and it gets heated up quick. Brianne leans Erwin down onto her small bed, and she gets on top of Erwin to his excitement...Erwin pulls out of Brianne from behind, and he plops onto his back in bed as Brianne lays on her back gently. Brianne cradles with Erwin, and she rests her face close to Erwin's neck/chest. He puts his arm around Brianne's shoulder to keep her close, and Brianne rests her hand on Erwin's sweaty chest.

Brianne: I'm gonna miss you, Erwin.

Erwin: You act like this is goodbye.

Brianne: It sort of is, don't you think?

Erwin: Just for now, but it won't be for long.

Erwin kisses Brianne sweetly on her lips as a sign of reassurance.

Erwin: Remember, I'll always come find you, alright?

Brianne: (looks up into Erwin's eyes and grins) Alright.

* * *

Brianne, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel hang out with the gang of Cap's Pub. Brianne, Levi, Farlan, Isabel, Mike, Kim, George, Ryan, and Keith are all at an outside restaurant eating lunch together to celebrate Brianne's arrival.

Mike: (reading the newspaper) Hey! Remember that one artifact that was discovered a few days ago in Shiganshina District?

All: Yeah.

Mike: Well it says here it's been auctioned off to a private bidder here in the Capital.

George: And?

Mike: Don't you see, George? This artifact doesn't belong in a _home_. It belongs in a _museum_. I mean, it's a piece of history, not some furniture for your house. Come on, who agrees with me?

Keith: Yeah, you know what? You're right, Mike. Artifacts belong in museums, and that's that.

Ryan: So what are you suggesting?

Mike: We go to that person's house and ask them to donate the artifact to a museum.

Kim: Oh yeah? You're just gonna walk _right_ up to them and ask them to donate something they paid thousands of coins for?

Mike: Oh don't you worry about what I'm going to say to them. If anyone can be persuasive, it's me.

George: Wait, wait, hold on there, Mike. Now, I'm going to be straight and honest with you. No one's going to listen to a single word you say because first, you're ugly as hell. Second, you're shady as shit. I mean you are a real sleeze-bag, Mike. And third, you are _ugly_, Mike, _very very_ ugly. So as The Looks in this group, _I'll _do the talking.

Brianne: But what if they still don't wanna give you the artifact?

George: (annoyed) Then I'll just glide in like a shadow and fly away with the artifact like a falcon. With my grace and skilled coordination, I will do what is right and bring the artifact back to where it rightfully belongs.

Isabel: So what's the plan then? How are we gonna do this?

George: Brianne, you'll come with me to persuade this family to donate the artifact to the museum.

Brianne: Why me?

George: Because we'll go posing as husband and wife, and we'll make up some story about something tragic and we'll get them to donate to the museum.

Brianne: Why can't Kim go instead?

George: Because you're pretty and she's ugly.

Kim glares at George with her mouth open with anger.

Mike: I'll join you two.

George: No, Mike. You'll just scare those people away with your ugliness.

Mike: I don't give a shit. I'm coming with you two. Who else is gonna keep paying the rent to this shitty ass bar you guys own?...

The gang go to the house that holds the artifact by following the newspaper article like detectives. George, Brianne, and Mike approach the house and they notice that the front door is slightly open.

George: Watch the magic happen guys.

George knocks on the door and nudges it open. He calls if anyone's there, but no one answers. He enters the house, and everyone follows in after.

Brianne: (whistles) Damn, this place is fancy.

Brianne ends up traveling upstairs without George or Mike noticing. She's mesmerized by how grandiose this house is.

George: Oh goddamn it, where's Bri?

Mike: Maybe she went upstairs.

George: Come on Mike. Let's get her and leave. The owner is clearly not home-

Mike and George hear a woman's voice getting closer and louder, and they immediately run upstairs as quietly as they can. A woman is in the house with them packing frantically. George motions for Mike and Brianne to follow him into a room. They all run into the master bedroom and George and Brianne hide in the closet while Mike hides under the bed. The woman comes into the room and pulls out her luggage. She starts cleaning out her bathroom, and they know it's a matter of minutes until the woman will go to the closet.

George: (whispers angrily) Damn damn damn! This was such a goddamn stupid plan!

Brianne: We need a plan to get out of here.

George: Yeah well plan one is for you to lower your voice, Bri.

Brianne: (angry) This is as low as it goes. I say we just ambush her right now. You put her in a choke-hold and I'll hold her down-

George: No no, goddamn it, Bri. You're just escalating things. We can't be doing this kind of shit anymore. Somebody _always_ comes in with a ridiculous plan, and nobody stops to wonder how stupid that plan is. Next thing you know, we're in some crazy situation where we've broken into somebody's house and_ that_ _somebody_ is home.

Brianne: Alright, I understand but first off, _you_ were the one who came up with this ridiculous plan. Second, right now you gotta help me come up with a plan to get out of this house. We don't have to choke-hold her, but we need to get out of here before she finds us.

The woman leaves the bedroom to grab other things. George and Brianne walk out of the closet quietly. George kneels down to the bed and motions for Mike to get out. Mike gets out from under the bed.

Mike: I'm gonna go check the other rooms for the artifact.

George: No Mike, we're bailing on the artifact. It was a stupid plan.

Mike: What? You're pussying out already? Don't you remember what you said to all of us at the restaurant? You said you were gonna "glide in like a shadow and fly away with the artifact like a falcon". What happened to _that_ speech, huh?

George: (short pause) It was a damn good speech. Persuasive, I admit.

Mike: Yeah, exactly. Besides, these people don't deserve to have the artifact. It _belongs_ in a museum.

Brianne: Mike, when the hell did you start giving a rat's ass about what museums collect? Just 2 hours ago, no one cared about this artifact.

Mike: So what's your point?

Brianne: That we shouldn't be acting on beliefs we just acquired 2 hours ago.

Mike: Well then don't allow me to read newspaper articles that'll outrage me into believing things!

Man: Honey?

Woman: Oh sweetheart! You're here!

George: Crap, there's a man in the house now. Hide in the closet.

George, Brianne, and Mike hide in the closet again and they see the woman running upstairs, hiding her luggage under the bed. They hear the man and woman's conversation.

Woman: S-So what are you doing here, hun?

Man: I just popped in to get a jacket. It's freezing out there. What about you? I thought you were going to be out all day.

Woman: O-Oh, yeah, I just came in to grab a jacket too.

The 3 look at one another confused at the woman's suspicious lie.

Man: Well I have to get going. I'll see you later, hun.

They hear the front door open and close.

Mike: That was weird.

Brianne: Totally.

George: Very strange.

The 3 quietly walk downstairs to get out of the house, and Mike bumps into a table making a bit of noise.

George: Goddamn it, Mike, you uncoordinated spatially challenged son of a bitch. I am not going to get tied up because of your clumsiness.

Mike: (glares at George) I hope these people tie you in their basement, and I hope they rape you for 10 years.

The 3 continue down, but they hear the woman coming up. George pushes everyone back up, and they hide in the bedroom closet again. The woman goes to a different room, and the 3 listen to the woman's every movements. They know she's finishing her packing, and the only thing the 3 can do is stand there silent like statues, creeping on the oblivious woman. A few minutes later after the woman leaves her bedroom, they see a person quickly approaching the closet, and they gasp seeing Levi. He enters the closet a bit out of breath.

Levi: Hey guys.

Brianne: Levi? How the hell did you _get_ in here?

Levi: You guys were taking a long time so I snuck in to see what was going on.

George: So you can just _sneak_ right in while we're having trouble sneaking _out_?

Levi: Well it wasn't easy, you know. I mean there's a lot of rooms in here with a lot of closets. I had to go through every closet starting from the first floor-

Girl: Hi Mama, I'm home.

George: Oh goddamn it, now there's a kid in the house.

Brianne: You know what? We just gotta make our move. We just gotta go for it or else we'll never get out. Levi, how'd you get in here?

Levi: Front door.

Brianne: Okay so-wait...the front door?

George: You just _waltzed_ right in through the front door?

Levi: Well, I had a little hustle going on, but yeah, the front door.

The 4 can hear the woman talking to her daughter about going to Rose Park.

Woman: Baby, what would you say if we could go to Rose Park _everyday_?

Girl: Everyday? But how?

Woman: Well we're going to move to Utopia District! I've already packed your things so let's get going.

Girl: Did you pack Anna?

Woman: Um, is that the bear?

Girl: No, that's Teddy. Anna is the dog, and I like her more than Teddy.

Woman: Alright then, go get Anna but hurry.

The 4 wait a few seconds before heading back downstairs quietly. Someone knocks on the front door, and the woman opens the door. The 4 run to the jacket closet and hide, listening to the conversation.

Woman: Oh Gary, what took you so long?

Girl: Why is _Gary_ here?

Woman: Well sweetie, Gary's going to be coming to Utopia District with us instead of Daddy.

Man: How would you like it if we could go to Rose Park everyday?

Girl: We're moving without _daddy_?

Man 2: (storms into the house) Gary, you son of a bitch! I followed you to my house!

Brianne: (gasps) Oh my god, oh my god. / Levi: Holy shit, dad's home. / George: This is bad, this is bad. / Mike: That's the dad.

Man 2: I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, Gary!

Levi: We should just break out now.

George: Are you crazy? A _massacre_ is about to break loose out there.

Man 2: Alright everybody just shut the hell up! (silence) Now, we are going to talk about this like a family, and I don't care if it'll take all night.

All 4: (groans)

Brianne: I can't do all night, guys. I've got a baby to feed.

Levi: I don't have it in me for all night.

George: Screw it. Let's just walk right out through the front door.

Brianne: Yeah, they got a lot on their plate already, they won't notice us.

Levi: Their marriage is falling apart, they have other things to worry about.

George takes in a deep breath and opens the closet door. He walks out first with Brianne, Levi, and Mike following behind in a line. They slightly pause when they're at the front door because there's a direct view to the common room. There, they see the family crying and sitting on their couches.

George: H-Hello. / Brianne and Levi: Good evening. / Mike: H-How's everyone doing?

The family is in such shock seeing strangers trying to walk out through the front door so nonchalantly.

* * *

(2 months later)

Brianne hears the bell gates ringing loudly, signaling the Scouts are going to leave for their next mission. Brianne's heart pounds in her chest. Just a few days ago, Erwin graduated from the Military training camp and enlisted in the Scout Regiment. He didn't have time to meet Brianne after his graduation because all the new members of the Scout Regiment were being trained on how to make it alive outside for their upcoming mission, but the two have kept in touch via letters.

Brianne takes a step out of the abandoned building, and she makes her way to the main street, unable to run because of her big belly. She pushes and shoves her way through the crowd, but there's no way she can make it to the front. Brianne pulls back, and she climbs onto a rooftop. She perches herself on the rooftop, and she watches the Scout Regiment leave on their horses. Brianne scans the soldiers, and she spots Erwin. He rides next to his best friends David Palm and Charlie Buchanan. Niles Dok joined the Military Police.

The Scouts are a few yards away from the front gates, and Brianne jumps from rooftop to rooftop to follow Erwin. She shouts for him, but he can't hear her from all the other people blessing the Scouts for their perilous journey ahead. Erwin just rides his horse unable to look up at the people saluting the soldiers and wishing them the best of luck. Erwin feels guilty for being unable to see Brianne before he leaves on his very first mission. He wanted to see Brianne dearly, but he just was unable to because he was too dedicated learning how to survive outside the Walls.

As Erwin rides his horse, he wonders how Brianne is doing and if she knows he's leaving for his first mission. He casually glances up and he notices something in his peripheral. He looks to his right and sees Brianne jump a rooftop so that she can catch up to him. Brianne looks at Erwin and is relieved he finally notices her. She smiles and she waves her hand. Erwin smiles and he waves back.

Brianne: I love you, Erwin! I love you!

Erwin can see what Brianne is shouting though he cannot hear due to the crowd. His heart is at peace when he sees the front gate open, and he can see the trees and immensely large grass field up ahead waiting for him. Erwin looks back at Brianne, seeing her continue to shout those words.

Erwin: (smiles and nods) I know.

Brianne watches the Scouts finally ride out past the gates quickly, and her heart drops when she sees Erwin gone past the Wall. Brianne can't help but cry as she's perched on a rooftop, worried as hell for Erwin's safety...

The moment the gates behind the Scouts close, about a dozen Titans head towards the Wall. The Commander of the Scout Regiment, Keith Shadis, scans the field of the oncoming titans heading their way.

Shadis: Diamond Formation!

Erwin, David, and Charlie are in the same legion, and they ride to the right flank. 2 titans are coming their way from the right, and Erwin notices David getting his 3DMG ready.

Erwin: What are you doing?

David: I'm gonna kill that ugly motherfucker.

The rookies have been trained to not engage in fighting the Titans unless absolutely necessary because the elders know what kind of caution they need while roaming through the open world. However, rookies don't understand how to tread lightly and instead most react from their feelings which gets them killed. The leader of the right flank, Robert Logan, steers off more to the right to take care of those 2 titans getting closer and closer. Logan signals for 5 soldiers to take care of those 2 titans, and David is the 4th of 5. Erwin stays back with the flank and he watches David latch his 3DMG into a titan's body. He lunges forward up into mid-air, and he circles around his titan. As he flings himself upward, the 2nd titan jumps up and swallows David whole. Erwin's mouth drops, unable to believe what he just saw happen before his eyes.

Logan: Stay alert! Stay alert!

Erwin hears his captain's words, and he watches the titan that ate David fall down dead as the 4 other Scouts slash the nape of the titans' necks. The right flank rides towards the forest up ahead. The Scouts know that titans can't travel far in the forest because they tend to run into strong tall trees, which only hinders their movements.

Logan: Head for the forest!

Logan rides ahead with the rest of the flank riding for their lives towards the forest. The entire left flank is completely obliterated by 4 titans, and those 4 titans are heading right towards the right flank. Erwin sees the 4 titans heading their way, and the bottom flank steers off to take care of those 4 titans. Erwin watches all of this, analyzing everything that is happening. Out of the 8 Scouts in the bottom flank, 2 of them get crushed under titans' feet, 3 of them get swallowed whole similar to how David died, and 3 of them get torn apart by the titans' teeth being eaten limb from limb. Erwin feels sick to the bottom of his stomach watching this massacre that occurred in a span of 7 minutes.

Erwin sees that the 4 titans are heading right towards his flank now that the left and bottom flank have been completely wiped out. Logan signals for 3 Scouts to take down 1, and Charlie rides away with the other 2 Scouts. They're joined by 5 other Scouts from the top flank, and all 8 Scouts ride together towards the 4 titans. Charlie propels himself off his horse and sinks the 3DMG hooks into the right titans' body. He makes a sharp turn in mid-air, and he flings himself upwards. He manages to get a clean slice into the nape of the titan's neck, causing the titan to fall on its face dead. The other Scouts get rid of 2 more titans, and one more is headed straight for the right flank. The top flank just made it into the forest, and the titan comes straight for the right flank.

Erwin watches the titan running his way with its mouth open. It looks like its drooling with the thought of feasting on the Scouts' human flesh, and Erwin watches the titan draw nearer and nearer. Erwin knows deep in his heart that the flank won't make it out alive if that titan keeps drawing nearer, and he looks back up front to see that everyone is focused on getting to the forest rather than stopping that titan. Erwin knows the forest is too far and it's too big a risk to continue riding on together, so he steers off towards the titan. The flank sees Erwin steering off, but they don't stop. They continue riding on to the forest. Erwin doesn't steer off too much, allowing the titan to come to him. As he gets closer to the forest, the titan gets closer to him. Erwin looks back at the titan, and he sees it lean forward to reach out for him.

Erwin shoots his 3DMG hooks into the ankles of the titan, and he flings himself backwards away from the titan's grasp. The titan's reaction is too slow, and Erwin knows it. As he flings himself backwards, his boots skid hard on the grass. Erwin slows down to maneuver around, and he propels himself upward towards the titan's neck. He slashes the nape of the titan's neck, and the titan falls forward on its face. It skids into the forest face-first, breaking down tall trees in a juggernaut momentum. When the clouds of dirt drift away, the Scouts look up to see Erwin standing tall on top of the dead titan's head, victorious. He holds onto his two blades, looking down at his first kill.


	9. Chapter 9

Brianne walks through the streets of the Capital with Levi by her side, her hand on her bulging stomach to keep her on balance. Brianne's due any day now, and she likes to keep herself preoccupied by taking strolls. Levi always offers to take a stroll with Brianne because he worries for her safety. He knows petty criminals would target her because she's pregnant, and she seems vulnerable in her current state. As Brianne and Levi walk together, they notice that all the MP soldiers walking around are doing meaningless things and chatting away as if they're not on duty. They notice a group of MP soldiers walk out of a bar, drunk out of their minds at 2 in the afternoon.

Brianne: (scoffs) Look at them. They're piss-ass drunk in the early afternoon.

Levi: Incompetent fools.

Brianne and Levi scowl at the drunk MP causing a commotion for no good reason on the street.

Levi: Are you still planning to join the MP?

Brianne: Yeah. But _my_ squad isn't gonna be like that. We're gonna deal with _real _situations and take care of _real _problems.

Levi: You know that _all_ rookies are the bottom-feeders, don't you?

Brianne: Yeah, but I'm telling you. My squad _isn't_ gonna be like that. We'll _never_ end up like _those _MP's.

Levi: (scoffs) That's what you say now. Wait till you actually get there.

Brianne: Fine, I'll prove to you that my squad's gonna change things around here. We're gonna keep the streets safe, just like Nightman does.

Levi dismisses Brianne's optimistic notion, and the two continue on their stroll. Brianne notices Niles Dok with his fellow MP squad as rookies. Brianne decides to say hello to him to see what he's been doing as a rookie. Brianne approaches Niles while Levi follows from behind, and Niles notices her and stares at her belly noting how pregnant she is.

Brianne: (smiles) Hello Niles. Do you remember me?

Niles: (nods) Scarface.

Brianne nods, having accepted that terrible nickname because of her physical deformity.

Brianne: So, how's it been?

Niles: It's been fine.

Brianne: (annoyed that he doesn't elaborate) Hm. Well, you know, I've noticed a few citizens carrying around rifles.

Niles: (nervous) H-Have you?

Brianne: Yes. I mean...it's obvious who's giving them the guns, isn't it?

Niles: It's not me.

Brianne: No, but it _is_ the people you work with.

Niles: (offended) So? What are you trying to say?

Brianne: (blunt) Are you going to do something about it?

Niles: About what?

Brianne: About making the MP stop distributing illegal firearms to citizens.

Niles: (scoffs and shakes head) That was always your problem, Scarface. You think everyone has your morals.

Brianne: So you _won't _do anything about it?

Niles: What can a _rookie _do about something that's been going on for years?

Brianne: A lot more than what _you're_ doing now.

Niles: If you're here to lecture me, kid, then I'm leaving. I don't need to take this crap from you.

Niles storms off first, and Brianne and Levi watch.

Levi: What a jackass.

Brianne: Seriously.

* * *

Brianne visits her parents' grave, and Levi joins. Brianne sits down on the grass in front of their tombstones while Levi keeps watch for any suspicious MP out there. Brianne sits there quietly looking at the etched words on her parents' gravestones. She wonders if her parents can hear her thoughts from the heavens or if they're even there. Brianne gets emotional as she stares into the etched words, and she becomes upset thinking about her conversation with Niles.

Brianne's upset that Niles was so nonchalant about the illegal activities going on the streets, and she's upset that he keeps referring to her as Scarface. People usually say that behind her back, but Niles didn't give a crap about saying that hurtful nickname to her face. It's times like that when Brianne feels like a complete outcast. She feels as if there's no one that can truly understand her feelings and what she's going through except for one person: Erwin Smith. She sometimes feels like Levi doesn't understand her, even when they've spent so many years living together and seeing each other 24/7. It hurts Brianne that the one person who truly understands her will now be gone for months on end and has a high probability of never returning from beyond the Wall. She always wishes and prays for Erwin's safety beyond the Wall, and she waits everyday for the big bells to ring signaling the arrival of the Scout Regiment from their mission.

Brianne wonders if her parents have ever been through such ordeals before. She always imagined her mother and father to be perfect human beings: strong, lovable, unable to be hated. But as life has been teaching Brianne, she knows that many things are not so black-and-white all the time. Brianne wonders why some people are blessed with such untainted lives, why some people don't have to live with such stressful lives while others do. She feels as if her life is spectacularly more tainted and stressful than many others.

Brianne's emotional turbulence is perpetuated by her own cynical thoughts, and she feels tattered and torn. The wind of misfortune has been blowing Brianne off her feet since the night her parents died, and sometimes she even questions what her purpose is being alive. She wonders why fate chose her to be alive while taking her parents away. She believes that there's a higher purpose for her current state of being alone and torn, and she constantly seeks for the answer to why fate is on her side keeping her alive.

Levi: Let's go.

Brianne snaps out of her thoughts, and Levi helps her onto her feet. The two quickly walk away as a family arrives to the cemetery to mourn their loss.

* * *

Brianne, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan are at the park. They all sit on top of a large hill, and they all watch the sun setting behind the Wall. Brianne nearly jumps when she feels some liquid substance come out from her private area, and she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasps, and Levi, Isabel, and Farlan look at Brianne.

Isabel: What is it?

Brianne: Holy shit. (grabs her stomach) Holy shit! Ah, it hurts!

Farlan: What do you mean it hurts?

Brianne: I think the baby's coming out.

Levi: Farlan, help me carry her.

Levi and Farlan hang Brianne's arms over their shoulder so that they can carry her quickly to the hospital while Isabel leads the way.

Isabel: Make way! Make way! Baby mama coming through!

Isabel runs into the hospital and she shouts for a doctor.

Isabel: Somebody please help! My friend's having a baby!

A doctor immediately runs to the 4, and a nurse comes running with a wheelchair. Levi and Farlan help Brianne into the wheelchair, and the nurse immediately takes Brianne away...Mike Zacharius is in crutches, having twisted his right ankle while on the previous mission outside the Walls as a Scout. He's walking in his crutches when he hears a nurse shouting for everyone to clear the path. Mike quickly leans back against the wall, and he's shocked seeing Brianne being wheeled in. He watches the nurse wheel Brianne into a room, and he has to take a minute to soak in the fact that Brianne is pregnant during the middle of her Military training...

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel find Brianne's room, and they see Brianne standing on top of a flimsy pile of boxes trying to fix the fan on the ceiling.

Farlan: Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell are you doing, Bri?!

Brianne: (looks back) Oh, I'm trying to fix the fan. It's not working.

Farlan: Get off of those boxes! You're gonna fall down, for god's sake. Get down now!

Brianne: Alright, alright.

Isabel: What the hell were you thinking, Bri?

Brianne: I need some air in this room. It's suffocating me, and I can't have this baby while I'm being suffocated.

Brianne throws her shoe at the fan angrily.

Isabel: Dude, stop it, Bri!

Brianne: I'm mad at the-

Levi: Just go lie down. Lie down there, and I'll get you a new fan, alright?

Levi walks out of Brianne's room and goes to the nearest nurse sitting on a chair at the desk.

Levi: Excuse me, my friend is going to have a baby and her fan isn't working. She needs a replacement.

Nurse: Oh, I'm sorry but the fans in the hospital aren't working today. There's some sort of technical malfunction with them.

Levi: _All_ of them?

Nurse: Yes. You should try opening the windows-

Levi: Wait, I don't understand how ALL the fans aren't working.

Nurse: Well, that's why the technicians are coming in about 2 hours to fix them.

Levi: No, no no, my friend needs a fan _now_ because she's having the baby_ now_.

Nurse: Look, I don't know what to tell you-

Levi: (frustrated) I just don't understand how there's not a single working fan in this hospital. I want that fan, I want it, I want it now.

Nurse: I don't know where you think I'm going to get it from. I don't have any.

Levi: (glares) If you do not get my friend a working fan as soon as possible, then I will come down on this hospital with a force stronger than any titan out there!

Nurse: You know what, I don't have time for this.

The nurse walks away from Levi talking to herself as Levi watches, thinking that maybe he went a little overboard. But it's only because Brianne is about to give birth to her first baby.

Nurse: (walking away) I am _not_ going to jail over you. I will beat your ass and think nothing of it. I'm not doing this with you today. I'm _not_!

Brianne: (walks over to Levi with Isabel and Farlan) So what's the word on my fans?

Levi: _What_ are you doing out of bed?

Brianne: Oh, I came out to grab a sandwich. I was getting hungry, but mostly I was just bored.

Levi: Goddamn it, kid, just get in your room. Get in your room now!

Levi pushes Brianne back to her room.

Levi: Get in the bed.

Brianne: Alright, alright, just don't push me. I'm pregnant and - wait a minute, what's this?

The 4 friends see an old man sleeping on a bed next to Brianne's bed.

Brianne: (frantic) Why is there a strange man in my room?

Isabel: They probably slipped this man in here thinking you weren't going to use the room.

Brianne: Well that's no good. I don't want there to be a strange man in my room who looks dead. Oh god, you guys, he looks dead. Is he dead?

Isabel: I'm sure he's just sleeping, Bri. Now get in bed-

Brianne: I'm gonna scream in his face to see if he's dead.

Levi: No, no do not _scream_ in the man's face. Look, I'll jiggle his ankle to wake him up. (shakes the man by the ankle) Wake up, sir. Wake up - oh god, he's cold. He's really cold.

Brianne: Oh god, he's dead. He's dead, you guys. I definitely think he's dead. Oh god, why would they _do_ that?! Why would they put a dead old man in my room when I'm about to give birth?!

Farlan: Because you weren't using the room, Bri, and the hospital is filled with patients.

Brianne: Okay, well this was not part of my birth plan. This was _not_ part of my birth plan - get him out of my room _now_. Get the nurse and make her take this dead man out!

Levi: Getting the nurse won't do you any good. That woman is _stubborn_ as shit.

Brianne: Well do something. You gotta do something about this cus I can't. I just can't!

Levi: Alright, alright! Alright, goddamn it! (growls loudly) Yes, I will get this man out of your room. I will think of something awesome...

Levi wheels the old man out of Brianne's room on a wheelchair with Brianne, Farlan, and Isabel walking by his side. They put sunglasses over the man's eyes and tie a thin rope around the man's wrist connected to Levi's wrist.

Brianne: Are you sure this is gonna work, Levi?

Levi: Trust me, it will. Just play it cool, kid.

Nurse: Hey there, Mr. Jones!

Levi lifts his arm and the man's arm raises too. As the 4 walk past the nurse, they laugh together.

Brianne: Alright, I gotta admit the waving thing is pretty awesome.

Levi: It's pretty sweet, isn't it? I told you I'd think of something awesome.

Farlan: Alright, so what's the plan here? Are we gonna throw him in the trash or find a laundry chute to throw him in?

Levi: I was just gonna put him in an empty room if I can find one.

Brianne: No but if you do that they'll just put him back into my room.

Levi: Hm, that's true. Maybe we can put him in a drawer or closet to buy us more time.

Isabel: Ooh, makes me feel like I have to touch him and I don't want to touch a dead old man. Let's just put him in the trash.

Man: Please don't put me in the trash.

The 4 scream and jump back from fright.

Isabel: Whoa! You're alive?! / Brianne: Oh my goodness! / Levi: Jesus Christ, man! / Farlan: What the hell, old man!

Man: Please don't put me in the trash.

Nurse: Whoa, what's going on here?

It's the same nurse that mouthed off to Levi earlier.

Man: They're trying to put me in the trash.

Farlan: No, no don't, no-

Brianne: Okay, you know what? I refuse to stay in a room with an old man who pretends to be dead.

Isabel: Yeah, he's a liar.

Nurse: You are_ not_ allowed to move the patients.

Brianne: Oh! (grabs her stomach) Oh shit!

Levi: What? What's wrong?

Brianne: I think I'm having this baby. Ooh, god this hurts. Oh, this sucks hard!

The doctor and nurses take Brianne away, leaving Levi, Isabel, and Farlan with the old man.

Farlan: (sighs) Wow, this whole thing is just settling in now. I mean, we're gonna have a baby guys. (laughs) We're gonna have a baby. It's so cool.

Man: Please don't throw me in the trash.

Isabel: (annoyed) Oh, will you stop saying that? No one's gonna put you in the trash. Stop saying that.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel walk off to the waiting room leaving the old man behind...The same MP who killed Brianne's mother, the same MP who was the prosecutor for Brianne's trial for associating with Kenny Ackerman, is there at the hospital with his two squad members of one man and one woman. The leader of the squad and the woman are talking to doctors about what happened to the other squad member: he was cornered and beat by a group of thugs for selling them not-working guns although they left out the part where the MP sold civilians guns. The two notice Brianne being taken away into the delivery room, and the two look at one another. They excuse themselves from the nurse, and they walk a bit closer towards Brianne's room. They both glance in and see her lying on a bed about to give birth.

Woman: That's Brianne Ackerman, isn't it?

Man: Yes, it is.

Woman: You know, I didn't want to say anything before, captain, but she actually kinda reminds me of a Turgard.

The leader looks at the woman.

Woman: She has Mary Turgard's hair and eyes, and she has Thomas Turgard's facial features.

Man: (looks back at Brianne pushing the baby out) Now that you mention it, I do see it...

The leader of the squad sees a nurse walking out of Brianne's room, and he approaches the nurse.

Man: Excuse me, but what is the girl's name in this room?

Nurse: It's Brianne Ackerman.

Man: Would you be so kind as to do us a favor, ma'am?

Nurse: Of course, anything for the Military Police.

Man: Would you mind calling her as Brianne Turgard?

Nurse: Turgard?

Man: Yes. It's of Military Police matter. It would be very helpful if you could do that for us, ma'am.

Nurse: Sure, I could do that.

Man: And it would be helpful if you could leave us out if she asks you anything about where you heard that name from.

The nurse nods and walks back into Brianne's room, and the leader watches through the window. He sees the nurse speaking, which he assumes is her speaking Brianne's real last name, and he sees the look on Brianne's face. He sees her mouth drop when the nurse calls her by Turgard. He can see Brianne ask the nurse why she is calling her Turgard when her last name is Ackerman, and the leader knows they've finally caught the last remaining Turgard who is to be executed discreetly.

Man: (to the woman) That is Brianne Turgard. You could see it on her face when the nurse called her by her last name.

Woman: So what do we do, captain?

Man: We need to tie up some loose ends. After she delivers birth, we'll finish the job and we'll get rid of the Turgard girl. We need to be quick and clean. We cannot leave any trace that we killed the last Turgard, understood?

Woman: (salutes) Yes, captain. And captain...what about the baby?

Man: We'll get rid of it too. No more loose ends, or the King will have us executed.

Mike can't believe what he's listening to. Brianne is the daughter of the murdered commander of the Military Police, Thomas Turgard, and these MP soldiers are going to kill her and get rid of the baby to cut off some loose ends. He's hiding behind a nearby wall after he heard them say Brianne's name, knowing the kind of shit Brianne was into before with the government. Mike knows that there's no way he can stop 3 MP's with a twisted ankle, and he remembers that Brianne came with other people. Mike quickly walks off as if he heard nothing, and he walks into the waiting room. He sees Levi, Farlan, and Isabel there. He walks up to the 3, and the 3 look up at Mike.

Isabel: Can we help you?

Mike: I'm a friend of Brianne. Listen, there are 2 MP's waiting in front of Brianne's room, and they're going to kill her and her baby.

Isabel, Farlan, and Levi all look at one another.

Mike: Please, I'm telling the truth. My name is Mike Zacharius, and Brianne was a first year when I was a fifth year in the Military training camp.

Levi: How do we know you're telling us the truth?

Mike: Look, you have to believe me. I just heard the MP's talking about it, and if you want to keep Brianne safe then I suggest you go to her room right now and protect her and her baby!

Isabel and Farlan are suspicious, but Levi doesn't care about his skeptical intuitions. He doesn't want to take any chances, and he runs towards Brianne's room. He runs inside and he sees nurses cleaning Brianne. Levi can tell Brianne just gave birth to the baby because of the way she looks, and Brianne is knocked out from delivering her baby girl.

Nurse: Sir, you can't be in here-

Levi: Were there 2 MP soldiers here?

Nurse: They were waiting outside, yes.

Levi: Where did they go?

Nurse: I don't know-

Levi: WHERE DID THEY GO?!

Nurse: (jumps) I don't know! They followed the nurse who carried out the baby.

Farlan and Isabel walk into the room, and Levi looks back at them.

Levi: Izzie, you stay here with the kid. Farlan, we're gonna find those MP's. They went after the baby.

Levi and Farlan run out of Brianne's room while Isabel stays with her. The two run towards the room where all the newborns are kept, and they run to the nurse checking her notepad.

Levi: Where's Brianne Ackerman's baby?

Nurse: Oh she's right...

The nurse's face immediately darkens when she looks around the room and doesn't see the MP with the baby.

Nurse: There was an MP soldier here holding the baby.

Farlan: There was?

Nurse: He's gone. He's gone. He has black hair held back in a ponytail.

Levi and Farlan immediately run out of the room, and as they make a left in the hallway they see a woman MP walking back as if heading back to Brianne. Levi walks towards the woman, and right when they pass by each other Levi whacks the MP in the head knocking her down to the ground. He then puts the woman in a sleeper choke-hold, and he knocks the woman out unconscious. Levi then quickly carries the MP on his back, and Farlan opens the exit door. The two leave the hospital at night with the MP knocked out cold...The MP slowly regains her consciousness, and she sees herself in the dark sewers. There's absolutely no light anywhere except for the light in Levi and Farlan's eyes. She looks into Levi and Farlan's faces who are cornering her to the wall so that she can't have the advantage.

Woman: Who are you?

Levi: Where's the soldier who took Brianne Ackerman's baby?

Woman: What?

Levi: (growls) Don't play dumb, or we'll make your life living hell.

Levi takes out a pocketknife, and it glistens under the moonlight.

Levi: Start talking now.

Woman: Who the hell do you kids think you are, threatening an MP soldier?

Levi: (scoffs) I bet you didn't know Kenny Ackerman has a family, do you? I'm his nephew, Levi Ackerman. And you, as an MP, should know very well that if _anything_ happens to Brianne, Kenny will destroy all of you. (plays with the knife) And trust me, we'll save _you_ for last.

Woman: You think I believe what you're saying? _You're _Kenny Ackerman's _nephew_? (laughs)

Farlan: You don't have to believe a word he's saying, but if you don't start talking soon it's gonna be one hell of a painful night for you.

The woman now laughs at Farlan, and Levi jams the knife into her knee. Farlan quickly covers the woman's mouth as she screams in pain.

Levi: (keeps the knife in the woman's knee) Where is the soldier who took Brianne Ackerman's baby?!

Woman: I'm not going to tell you anything.

Levi starts moving the knife around even more, and the woman screams again in pain.

Levi: WHERE IS THE BABY?!

The woman shakes from the pain but doesn't say anything.

Levi: Look, you're going to die no matter what. Accept it. But now the question remains, _how _do you want to die? If you don't say anything, we'll (moves the knife around again) torture you-

The woman screams again in Farlan's hand, muffling the noise to not draw any attention.

Levi: -and you'll die many hours later after feeling every single pain we inflict on you. Tell us now where the baby is, and you'll go swiftly and painlessly.

Woman: (sobbing) Captain Burke took it. Captain Burke took the baby.

Farlan: The man with the black hair tied in a ponytail?

Woman: Yes, yes, that's him. Please, just kill me now.

Levi: Where did he take the baby?

The woman just cries, and Levi moves the knife around again. It finally hits the woman's bone, and they can all hear the bone crackling under the knife. She screams at the top of her lungs in Farlan's hands.

Woman: Near the canal that leads outside of the Wall!

Farlan looks at Levi, and Levi nods knowing that she's telling the truth. Levi then takes the knife out of the woman's knee, and he hands the knife to Farlan. He immediately slits the woman's throat and stabs her through her heart, and Levi then throws the woman into the sewer. Levi and Farlan immediately run as fast as they can to the canal that leads outside of the Wall as a sewer system. They can see a man standing there near the canal, and they can see his ponytail.

Levi: HEY!

The MP doesn't expect to be ambushed by the two, and they knock the MP down to the ground. They both pin the MP down, and they point the bloodied knife to the captured MP.

Levi: Where is the baby?!

The MP doesn't answer, surprised that these children know about his plan to get rid of the Turgard's.

Levi: WHERE IS THE BABY?!

Man: You're too late.

Farlan: We're gonna ask you _one_ more time, where is the goddamn baby?!

The MP doesn't answer.

Farlan: All you need to do is talk, man, and we'll end you quickly. No pain, we promise.

Levi grabs the knife from Farlan and stabs the MP in the abdomen away from the vital organs. The man screams, and Farlan muffles the man's scream with his hand.

Levi: (trembling from anger) Where is the baby?

The man still doesn't talk, so Levi grabs the MP and dunks his head into the canal for a long time.

Farlan: He's gonna die before he starts talking.

Levi keeps drowning the man, and with the knife in his other hand he stabs the man in the back multiple times. After a few seconds before the MP can drown, Levi pulls his head up and starts slashing away at the man's torso with his knife.

Levi: Where is the baby?!

The man still doesn't answer, so Levi drowns the man again stabbing him multiple times again in the back. Levi pulls him up again, and the man gasps for air.

Man: (gasping) It's gone. It's gone. It's past the Wall.

Levi looks at the man.

Man: I put it in a basket, and I watched it float out of the Wall.

Levi knows the man is telling the truth. Farlan looks up at the Wall, and he knows there's no way they can get the baby now being unequipped to fight off titans from outside the Wall. Levi stabs the MP upwards through the chin/jaw. The man's blood trickles down Levi's arm as Levi moves the knife around under the man's jaw, looking into his eyes as the man slowly loses his life. He watches the life leave from the MP's eyes, and he takes the knife out of the MP's jaw. Levi then tosses the man's body into the canal, and they watch him float out past the Wall.

Farlan: How are we gonna tell this to Bri?

Levi: ...we're just gonna have to tell her the truth...I'll handle it.

Levi and Farlan head back to the hospital, and they walk to Brianne's hospital room where Isabel is with Brianne who is now awake. Brianne sits up when she sees Levi and Farlan enter her room.

Levi: Give me the room, Izzie.

Isabel and Farlan leave Levi and Brianne alone.

Brianne: Where's my baby? Where is she?

Levi sits at the edge of Brianne's bed, and he holds her hand.

Levi: I'm so sorry, kid...

Brianne: (tears) Levi...where's my baby?

Levi: This guy, Mike Zacharius, told us there were 2 MP's who were gonna kill you and your baby. Farlan and I tracked down the guy to the canal that leads out to the Wall...but we were too late. I'm so sorry, kid. I'm...I'm really sorry.

Brianne's mouth is open, unable to say any words. Tears stream down and Levi embraces Brianne tightly. Brianne is paralyzed, frozen and shocked at the information Levi just told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Brianne is crying hysterically in her sleep, and Levi wakes up hearing her. Levi shakes Brianne awake, and she gasps when she opens her eyes and realizes it was just another nightmare.

Levi: (whispers) Are you okay?

Brianne looks around and sees herself in the abandoned building. She's sleeping on the cushion right next to Levi while Farlan and Isabel are snoring, fast asleep even through Brianne's crying.

Levi: Want to get some air?

Brianne nods, and the two step out of the abandoned building. Levi and Brianne climb the building to the rooftop. They both sit down on the roof's edge and look up at the crescent moon shining down brightly. Their legs dangle from the edge down to the far ground below them. Brianne is still crying, and Levi puts his arm around her shoulder. The two sit close to each other, and Levi comforts Brianne.

Levi: Hey, stop your crying, kid. It'll be alright.

Brianne tries to stop crying so she closes her eyes, trying to get the nightmare out of her head. She dreamed that her newborn baby floated outside of the Wall and was eaten alive by titans. They devoured her baby with one big munch. Levi just keeps his arm around Brianne's shoulder, keeping her safe and warm in his embrace. He knows that despite her physical stature of being petite, Brianne is a very strong girl. The bond that the two share could never be broken, not after all Levi had done for Brianne and how much she had done for Levi. She will always be in Levi's heart as the number one person to protect, to keep safe from harm at all costs.

Levi: You're a strong kid, Bri. A lot of shit happens to you, but you always manage to stay on your feet. I admire that about you, kid.

Brianne is quiet and she leans her head on Levi's shoulder. She wraps her arms around Levi tightly, holding him close like a teddy bear.

Brianne: You've always been there for me...through _everything_, through all the _shit_ that happens to me. You're like...you're like my rock.

Levi: I know, kid. And I'll always be here.

Brianne sighs heavily, and she looks back up at the crescent moon. She knows that she must find her daughter alive. Brianne believes deeply in her heart that her daughter is alive, and she desperately wants to join the Survey Corps to find her. But Brianne is torn because then she'd have to give up her own dreams of revenge against the MP and the government. Brianne wishes there is someone who could take her place, someone she could trust to bring back her daughter safe and alive. She wishes that person could be Erwin, but she's numbed by the mere thought of him. She is disappointed and sad that Erwin wasn't there for her when she went through one of the worst times in her life. Until Brianne can find someone she trusts to find her daughter, she is determined to let go of her dreams of joining the MP to join the Survey Corps.

Brianne: I need to go back and finish my training.

Levi looks at Brianne, surprised that she wants to go back to training after just losing her child a few days ago.

Levi: (catches on quick) You're not gonna join the Scouts, are you?

Brianne: I am. I'm going to find my baby. I know she's somewhere out there, and I have to find her.

Levi: Look, kid, I don't wanna put you down when you're already down...but your kid is _gone_.

Brianne: (looks at Levi) No, I know she's alive. I can feel it in my heart. She's somewhere out there alive.

Levi is quiet, knowing that it's delusional of Brianne to believe such a thing. He's afraid that Brianne has silently cracked. Brianne knows Levi can't understand her feelings and thoughts at this devastating time in her life. It's unexplainable, and even if she tried her best Brianne knows Levi still won't be able to understand her.

Brianne: You probably think it's crazy that I believe a newborn baby could survive out there...but I have to. Until a body is found out there, I can't stop looking for my baby.

Levi: What about joining the MP then? You're just going to give up your dreams to find your baby who has a high probability of being dead already?

Brianne tears up again.

Brianne: I have to. I have to find her.

Levi knows Brianne has made up her mind, but this time he knows he has to stop her. All the times he let Brianne do what she wanted nearly got her killed. Now, Levi knows he has to put his foot down and stop Brianne from joining the Scout Regiment.

Levi: ...what if...someone does it _for _you?

Brianne: (looks at Levi) What?

Levi: What if someone you trust goes out there to find your kid for you?

Brianne: (catches on quick and glares at Levi) Don't you even _think_ about it. (gets infuriated quickly) Don't you _dare_ think about joining the Survey Corps! Levi, you have to promise me you won't join them.

Levi: I never said I was gonna-

Brianne: I don't care! You promise me _now _that you will _never_ join the Survey Corps!

Levi: Jeez, alright, alright, kid. I won't join the Scouts, I promise.

Brianne: (sighs heavily, relieved) Good. I can't lose you too.

Levi: (scoffs) Such little faith you have in me.

Brianne doesn't answer, not caring to answer him. She knows that if she ever loses Levi, her world would be nothing any longer. There'd be nothing to give her the strength she needs at her most vulnerable times, no one to set her straight from her ambitious yet delusional ways.

* * *

Brianne returns to the Military training camp for the beginning of her 5th and final year. As she enters with her bags, everyone stares at her. Chloe and Edgar are the first people to approach her to greet her.

Edgar and Chloe: Bri!

Brianne: Hey guys.

Chloe: Where've you been? Wayne told us you were on a leave of absence for personal reasons.

Brianne: I had to take care of a few things.

Chloe and Edgar know Brianne won't go into specifics by the sound of her answer.

Edgar: So you're back then, right? You'll be with us again?

Brianne: Yeah.

Curtis: MVP!

Brianne: (smiles) Hey guys.

The rest of the squad greets Brianne, and Brianne is glad to be back with her lifelong friends. Immediately, the squad has to run their usual 20 laps around the field. Brianne is still efficient but has a bit of trouble after not having exercised for nearly 5 months. As Brianne is running, she thinks to herself about what she's deciding for her future.

Brianne wishes she didn't have to join the Scout Regiment because that means she's going to have to give up her dream of becoming an MP, but she knows that she needs to find her child. She knows deep in her heart that her daughter is alive somehow, and Brianne has a deep desire to find her and bring her back in her arms where she belongs. Brianne wishes she can think of an excuse to not join the Scouts, but there isn't anything that can change her mind yet.

It's time for the peach basket game, and Brianne's team is up against Tina's team. The first move Brianne does is commit a turnover, and she beats herself up about it. After the first half, Brianne's team is down 15 points, the first time a loss seems so imminent. Edgar, Curtis, Audrey, Chase, and Brianne huddle up for their final time-out before the second half of the game begins.

Brianne: Alright guys, all we have to do is get to the basket. Keep it down low, and we gotta do this step-by-step. We gotta get gritty and bad.

Edgar: But we're down by 25.

Brianne: (aggressive) It doesn't matter! When the hell did we get so soft, guys?! This is a goddamn competition, and we _will not _lose!

Curtis: Alright, Edgar, you've gotta keep us solid on D. Chase and I will box out the others to give (looks at Audrey and Brianne) you two open looks.

Audrey: Sounds good to me.

Chase: Alright! Let's kick some ass!

Brianne guards Tina with her loud mouth, and Tina misses a shot. Edgar grabs the rebound, and he throws it to Brianne. She catches it and throws a lob to Chase. Brianne's team slowly grind their way to beat Tina's team by being mean and gritty. For the final play of the game, Audrey seals the deal with a made shot, and Brianne is proud that her team won the game. They didn't wither away from the challenge even though it seemed like they wouldn't win.

Brianne: (smiles) See? Told you guys we'd win as long as we got our head in the game.

* * *

(4 months later)

Brianne and Curtis enter the ring. 4 months earlier, Curtis hit a lethal left hook against Brianne that knocked her down to the ground for the first time ever. Everyone was worried for Brianne's health after that hit, but none of them realized that it did much more mental damage to Brianne than physical. Ever since her first time getting knocked-out ever, Brianne hasn't stopped a single night of training by herself and living her nightlife as Nightman. She's determined to get better and to knock out Curtis to regain her title as Number One which Curtis currently holds because of Brianne's hiatus due to her pregnancy.

3 months earlier, Curtis was knocked out by Tony Dale. It came as a surprise that Tony beat Curtis because Tony is much smaller than Curtis. But Tony was faster, and he knocked Curtis out. 2 months earlier, Tony lost to Brianne because of the mental game Brianne played against him. She played defense for most of the game, and when she wore Tony out she easily knocked him down. Now, this fight is for the title of Number One as the half-a-year championship round.

It's the 12th round, and Brianne and Curtis are both bloodied and bruised badly. Curtis' right eye is swollen black, he lost 2 teeth, and his vision is spinning. Brianne's ears are bleeding because of the head trauma she suffered, she lost 4 teeth, and her vision is spinning wildly. They're both on the floor, and Curtis goes on the offensive. Brianne stands her ground as Curtis continues to throw lethal punches at her body, but Brianne protects herself with her arms as best as she can. When Curtis hooks in a right punch, Brianne moves to her right causing Curtis to miss and throw him off balance because of the momentum. Brianne then moves her feet quickly and knocks starts punching the crap out of Curtis in his face to throw him off completely. Curtis can't do anything but accept the vicious punches, and Brianne watches Curtis lose his balance. Curtis goes falling to the ground wobbling around, and Brianne looks at the back of Curtis' head right below her hand. Brianne takes her stance and draws back her arm to give Curtis the coup de grace. However, Brianne stops herself knowing that Curtis is done after the KO. Brianne stands there looking down at Curtis face-flat on the ground...

Brianne is taking her 30 second rest, and she's looking at Curtis worn out and unlike himself after that 12th round KO. But Brianne is determined to get on her feet to prove all her friends wrong. She knows that everyone is rooting for Curtis to win or that they believe that Curtis will win. They've pitted Brianne as the underdog, and it pisses her off like no other. She's annoyed that no one trusts her to win.

The bell dings, and both Curtis and Brianne can't get onto their feet. They continue sitting there, and Alfred rings the bell again.

Alfred: GET ON YOUR GODDAMN FEET, SOLDIERS!

Brianne is the first to hobble onto her feet, and Curtis just watches Brianne walk to the middle of the ring. Curtis pauses for a moment as if trying to get up, but he throws his towel to the ground. Alfred dings the bell, signaling the winner is Brianne. Everyone cheers for Brianne, and she leans on the ropes unable to find her balance. She screams loudly with her arms open wide, victorious as Number One once again. This is emotional for Brianne because she finally proved her critics wrong. All the people who continue to doubt Brianne because of all the shit she's been through, she knows that they're all eating their words for doubting her greatness and dominance.

Brianne: (wobbling and points to everyone watching) I told you! I told all you suckers that I'm Number One! Never again bet against me, never again defeat me, never again pit me as the underdog until I'm about 50 years old. Then you might get me. But until then, I am the greatest! Me!

Brianne bangs her hand on her chest, too emotional on her win against Curtis to regain her title as Number One. Before Alfred can announce Brianne's crowning as Number One, Brianne falls over and faints...

* * *

The bells ring, and the gates open wide for the 8-month return of the Scout Regiment. People gather on the streets to see the casualties, and it's the usual result: much less people have come back. And there's the usual wagon full of body parts or dead comrades waiting to be claimed by relatives and loved ones.

Erwin slowly rides on his horse with his head down, his eyes to his horse's mane and the ground. He can't bare to lift his head up, not after what he experienced out there, the monstrosities he witnessed first-hand. All Erwin can think of is finding Brianne. He doesn't know how long he's been out, but he estimates it's been over a year. The Scouts slowly arrive at their stable, and they all put their horses away into the stable. Erwin carries his feet over to the abandoned building he knows Brianne lives in though he's never confronted her about it.

Erwin quietly approaches the building, and he knows no one is there right now. He walks off and figures out where to go next to find Brianne. He immediately heads over to the Military training ground, and he walks over to Alfred's office. He knocks on the door, and Alfred says to come in. Erwin enters, and Alfred is surprised to see him there. Erwin salutes Alfred, and he motions for Erwin to come in.

Alfred: Ah, Number One. Good to see you back, son.

Erwin: Thank you, sir.

Alfred: Take a seat.

Erwin: Yes, sir.

Erwin takes a seat.

Alfred: So, what brings you back?

Erwin: I was wondering if you heard word about Brianne Ackerman.

Alfred: Yes, indeed. She's here on ground.

Erwin: (surprised) She's back? Already?

Alfred doesn't answer. He always knew Erwin was the father of Brianne's child, and he's torn whether to tell Erwin what happened to Brianne and her baby.

Erwin: How long has it been since I've left, sir?

Alfred: ...it's been nearly 8 months...(deep breath) Erwin, there is something you need to know before you talk with Brianne.

Erwin: What is it? Is she alright?

Alfred: I wish it were someone else who's telling you this, but Brianne's child...its gone.

Erwin: (stunned)...what do you mean _gone_? The _baby_ is _gone_?...

Alfred: Word is...the MP's took the baby somewhere. No one knows where, Brianne won't say. But there were 2 MP's, the same ones who were at her death trial, found dead that very night. We assume they were the ones who took the baby, and the last remaining member of that squad died of traumatic injuries to the head. No one knows where the baby is...

Brianne knocks on Alfred's door. Earlier, Alfred told Brianne he wanted to have a word with her, and it had to do with the destructive lifestyle of being obsessed with anger and revenge. Alfred can see that Brianne has become ice-hardened to everything around her because of what had happened to her. He wants to protect Brianne from entering a downward spiral towards destruction. Word spread like wildfire throughout the Military Branch after that devastating night. The MP were furious over the murder of their two fellow MP's, and they know that Brianne has something to do with it but they have no hard evidence.

Alfred: (to Erwin) That must be Brianne. (pauses) Enter!

Brianne enters Alfred's office, and she sees Alfred sitting in his chair and a familiar back of someone sitting in front of Alfred. Erwin turns around hearing the door, and he quickly stands up seeing Brianne there.

Alfred: I'll leave you two to talk.

Alfred walks out of his office, and Brianne stands there staring at Erwin. She notes how weary he looks after having spent nearly a year outside the Wall fighting off titans and watching nearly 90% of the Scouts die off. There are large bags under Erwin's eyes, his face is hardened, his expression is cold. Erwin notes that Brianne looks at him the same way having been numbed by all the shit that's happened, especially having been through the first-hand loss of their daughter. Erwin can feel warmth spread through his ice-cold heart just seeing Brianne even if her expression is dark towards him.

Erwin takes a step forward, but Brianne stands as still as a statue. Erwin wishes he could run to Brianne and hug her, kiss her, love her the way he used to. But this distance between him and Brianne isn't narrow; he can feel it in his heart. Erwin wishes he can reach out his hands to hold Brianne, but he feels as if that would only push her away even farther from him. He stares at Brianne's beaten face, knowing it was for the Number One title. Erwin just lingers at his spot staring at Brianne finding the courage to say something.

Erwin: I'm so sorry, Brianne.

Brianne stands there frozen, her hands down to her side as she stares at Erwin. Tears start to flow down Brianne's face, and Erwin slowly approaches her. He looks into her eyes and sees her crying silently, without expression. He reaches his hand out to touch her, but Brianne takes a step back.

Erwin: (fighting back the tears) I'm so sorry, Brianne.

Brianne can't say anything. She has so much to say, but she's silent. She wishes she can scream at Erwin and make him feel like shit for leaving her all alone. She wishes she can cry on Erwin's shoulder and have him hold her tightly to comfort her. But all Brianne can do is walk out of Alfred's office, and Erwin runs after her knowing he can't leave feeling like this, so hurt by seeing how bad Brianne is doing. He grabs Brianne's hand, and she swiftly slaps him across the face. The slap was so vicious that it echoes through the silent field.

Brianne: (crying) You left me all alone...to deal with all this..._shit_ that's happened to our daughter...

Erwin is quiet, shocked that the baby was a girl. It breaks his heart knowing all that he couldn't do for Brianne during her time of need, and he wishes he could've been there for her. He wants to make up for it somehow, but he knows Brianne wouldn't let him. She's too prideful, upholding her image more than her emotions.

Erwin: (quiet) What happened...to our daughter?

Brianne: She was kidnapped, and she was thrown out the Wall through the Western canal...

Erwin: I'll find her-

Brianne: No, no you won't because _I'm_ going to find her.

Erwin: What?

Brianne: You weren't there when she was born, and you won't be there when I get her back.

Brianne walks off, and Erwin stops her again.

Erwin: What do you mean _you're _going to find her? You're not planning on joining the Scout Regiment, are you?

Brianne pushes Erwin's hand off her arm. Erwin steps in front of Brianne to stop her.

Erwin: (adamant) You can't join the Scout Regiment.

Brianne: (vicious) Get out of my way.

Erwin: (stands his ground) Brianne, you _can't_ join the Scout Regiment.

Brianne: Get out of my goddamn way!

Erwin: Brianne!

Erwin takes his stand firmly and doesn't budge to get Brianne to listen to him.

Erwin: You _cannot_ join the Scout Regiment. I've seen what happens to people out there. I've seen them being ripped limb from limb by the titans. My friends have become feasts for those monsters out there. I can't let that happen to you. I can't let you die like that.

Brianne: It's too late, Erwin. You've made your choice to join the Scouts, now I'm making mine.

Brianne walks away from Erwin towards her cabin, and he runs after her immediately.

Erwin: Brianne, _please_ promise me you won't join the Scout Regiment. Please, I'm begging you, you can't.

Brianne: (stops and looks at Erwin crying) If you had just listened to me, Erwin...

Erwin feels tears forming in his eyes. He chokes seeing Brianne crying like this, so hurt and so disappointed. It breaks Erwin into pieces seeing Brianne so upset with him, and he wishes he could turn back time to make things better.

Brianne: If you never joined the Scouts...if you just _stayed_ with me...

Brianne can't bring herself to say anything anymore, afraid she'll break down crying hysterically. Brianne walks to her cabin and slams the door in Erwin's face, unwilling to listen to him or talk to him any longer. Erwin knows Brianne won't listen to him after what he's put her through, and he knows he needs to do something to keep Brianne away from the Survey Corps at all costs. He thinks fast and immediately goes back to Alfred's office, and he knocks. Alfred says to come in, so Erwin does so.

Erwin: Sir, may I please have a word with you about Brianne?

Alfred: (pauses and sighs) Take a seat.

Erwin takes a seat and he immediately gets into it.

Erwin: Brianne can't join the Scout Regiment, sir. I can't let her.

Alfred: You don't get to have a say, soldier. You don't control Brianne.

Erwin: Sir, please. You know she has a higher chance of dying out there than if she stayed in here. I can't let her die. I love her.

Alfred: So what do you propose, soldier?

Erwin: Isn't there any way you can persuade her to join the Military Police? She...she just can't join the Scout Regiment. I can't let her put her life at risk like that. I don't want to see her die. Please, sir, _please_ persuade her to join the Military Police.

Alfred: You know how stubborn she is.

Erwin: I...I know...

Alfred: But maybe there _is _someone out there who can persuade Brianne.

Erwin: Who? Do you know anyone that can?

Alfred: I suppose that is for you to find out on your own, soldier. If _you_ truly want Brianne to remain within the Walls, _you _will have to figure it out.

Erwin accepts that fact, and he is determined to keep Brianne safe within the Walls. Even if he can't touch her, even if he can't hug her or love her or reach out to her the way he used to, Erwin still loves Brianne with his whole being. Even if he has to watch Brianne from afar, Erwin will do whatever it takes to keep Brianne alive. He can't let Brianne live the kind of life he does, watching people die every single day by the titans. Erwin knows he needs to do whatever he can to keep Brianne safe.

* * *

Brianne is dressed as Nightman, and she's perched on the top of the bell tower. The rain first starts as a light drizzle, and she watches all the people on the street running back home to get away from the drizzle. Brianne just accepts the rain over her survival suit, and she hears the thunder rolling from afar. The rain gradually becomes heavier through the night. In the next few minutes, a thunderstorm arrives at the Capital, and Brianne takes cover within the bell tower.

Brianne waits out the entire thunderstorm because she knows she can't sleep at the bell tower. The storm is vicious and brutal, but Brianne sticks it through. The sun slowly rises, and the thunderstorm finally drifts away. She finally goes back to her cabin at the training camp, and she takes a quick power nap before her day begins.


	11. Chapter 11

Erwin walks down the flooded streets of the Capital with his hoodie over his head, his Survey Corps cape blowing against the raging wind. The spring showers are particularly heavy this year. Erwin wants to grab a drink after enduring a very long night. He stayed up all night thinking up a plan to convince Brianne to stay within the Walls. It's late in the afternoon, and Erwin heads over to the nearest bar he can find. He sees Cap's Pub, and as he approaches the bar Niles steps out with a scrolled up paper in his hands looking frustrated and worn-out.

Niles: (surprised) Erwin?

Erwin: Niles.

Niles: (smiles) Damn, Erwin. It's been long, hasn't it?

Erwin: Yeah, it's been a while.

Niles: So...(hesitates) David and Charlie?

Erwin: (cold) David's gone.

Niles: (sighs heavily) Damn.

Erwin: (eyes the paper) What's that?

Niles: Oh, it's nothing. Just two guys the MP's looking for.

Erwin: Mind if I take a look?

Niles: No, go ahead.

Niles hands the scrolls to Erwin, and he looks down at the pictures of Levi and Farlan. He immediately recognizes them as the guys Brianne lives with. The wheels in Erwin's brain start turning.

Niles: Have you seen them before?

Erwin: No. Why are you looking for them?

Niles: They killed 2 MP's. One of the bodies was found in the sewers cut up badly. (shakes his head) They tortured the soldier, and then they slit her throat and threw her into the sewers to bleed out and drown in shit.

Erwin: ...And the other soldier?

Niles: (shrugs) We can't find him.

Erwin: You assume these two killed the missing soldier?

Niles: Has to be. It makes sense.

Erwin looks at the picture once again, staring at Levi. He knows that Levi must be the key in getting Brianne to stay.

Erwin: What will you do if you capture them?

Niles: Probably hang 'em or burn 'em. You can't mess with the MP like that and expect to live.

Erwin: ...what if I tell you I can catch them?

Niles scoffs, and he looks at Erwin. He sees how serious Erwin is about being the first to capture Levi and his friends.

Niles: Wait...you serious?

Erwin: Yes. If I capture them before your branch, they'll belong to the Scouts. They _will_ be under the Scouts' protection.

Niles: Why would you want to _keep_ them?

Erwin: Scouts' business.

Niles: Erwin, I'm telling you, man, the MP wants to kill these guys. If you catch them before us...you'll just stir up chaos between our branches.

Erwin: I welcome it.

Erwin walks away from Niles with a plan getting put into pieces in his mind. Niles watches quietly, holding the scroll in his hand.

Niles: (looking at Erwin) Good seeing you too, man...

Erwin arrives at the abandoned building with Mike Zacharius, Charlie Buchanan, and his fellow squad members. Erwin takes in a deep breath, and he looks at Charlie first. Charlie looks back at Erwin and nods, and Mike does the same. Mike stealthily approaches the building, and he kicks the door in hard as Erwin and Charlie lead the ambush. Levi, Farlan, and Isabel jump in surprise when the Scouts invade their home. Mike points his blade at Farlan, Charlie points his blade at Isabel, and Erwin points his blade at Levi. Levi immediately recognizes Erwin and Mike, and his anger ranges inside him knowing that he and his friends have finally been caught after years of thievery. He has no idea how Erwin knows of his home, but he knows it must've been Brianne's mistake.

Levi: What the hell are you doing?!

Erwin: (steps forward) If you want to protect Brianne, then you'll turn yourself in to the Corps immediately.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel look at one another. They're surprised at how blunt Erwin is about his reason for visiting them.

Farlan: What do you mean _protect _Brianne?

Erwin: I'm sure Brianne has spoken to you about her desire to join the Scout Regiment.

Levi looks at Erwin, and Erwin knows it to be true.

Erwin: (lowers his blade) If you truly care for Brianne, you'd stop her from joining the Corps.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel are silent.

Erwin: The MP is looking for (looks at Levi and Farlan) the both of you, and if they catch you they _will_ execute you without any hesitation. If you can convince Brianne to stay within the Walls, I give you my word that you will not be executed.

Isabel: Yeah? And how're you gonna do that?

Erwin: You'll be under the Corps' protection once I arrest you, so the MP have no say on what happens to you when they find out where you are. Your lives will be saved in exchange for convincing Brianne to stay within the Walls.

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel still don't answer. Levi can't believe this guy is going this far to keep Brianne within the Walls. Levi knows that there must be a reason Erwin is so adamant in keeping Brianne safe within. He wonders what kind of monstrosities Erwin must have seen to do what he's doing right now, blackmailing a group of strangers he doesn't even know, their freedom for Brianne's safety.

Erwin: If you do not cooperate with me, I _will _arrest you with force.

Erwin observes the 3 3DMG on the ground near the 3 friends.

Erwin: I see you have 3 Maneuver Gears. You should know it is illegal for civilians to own Military property. I will arrest you on possession of Military property, or you can cooperate with me.

Erwin's statement pisses Levi off, and the 3 look at one another again. Farlan and Isabel know Levi wants to escape.

Farlan: Alright, man, alright. Just...let me grab my jacket. It's raining outside.

Erwin: Stop.

Erwin motions for Mike to go get Farlan's jacket. As Mike walks over to Farlan's jacket, Erwin takes out his second blade and points it at Farlan. Mike brings over Farlan's jacket to him, and Farlan puts it on. Farlan puts his hand into his pocket, and he feels the smoke bomb in his hands. He squeezes the smoke bomb so hard that it cracks and smoke immediately fills up the entire building. Erwin can hear scrambling and the strapping of the 3DMG. He then hears the hooks pierce through the night sky as Levi, Farlan, and Isabel break out through the abandoned building knowing they can never live there again. The squad run out of the abandoned building, hearing the 3DMG zipping through the air.

Erwin: Alpha, you take the girl. Omega, get the man with the brown hair. I'll get their leader.

Erwin, Mike and his team, and Charlie and his team go their separate ways on their 3DMG to find Isabel, Farlan, and Levi. Erwin hears a 3DMG echoing through the silent night, and he listens to where it goes. He hears it stop, and Erwin walks on foot towards the building where he heard the 3DMG. He comes across an old abandoned dojo in the alleyway, and he peeks inside to see Levi in there catching his breath, comforted by the dead silence of the night. Erwin takes a step back, and he uses his 3DMG to propel and break through the window. Erwin knocks Levi to the ground with the surprise attack, and he pins Levi down. Levi has a knife in his hand, but Erwin knocks the knife out. Erwin puts one hand to Levi's neck to choke him, and with his other hand he pulls out his own dagger and puts it to Levi's throat. Levi looks up at Erwin, shocked that Erwin has beaten him. Levi has never lost a fight since he was a little child, and this first loss in many years shocks Levi. Levi knows Erwin means business and that he is as determined a person as Brianne is. He can see why she loves Erwin and even looks up to him.

Erwin: Levi Ackerman, you are under arrest for thievery and possession of Military property. You are hereby sentenced to remain under the incarceration of the Survey Corps until your trial.

Erwin handcuffs Levi, and he takes him to the underground MP prison where Isabel and Farlan are already in different cells. Erwin throws Levi into a cell right next to Farlan, and Erwin looks back at his squad and Mike.

Charlie: What's next?

Erwin: I'm going to bring Brianne. Keep a sharp eye on them.

Erwin walks out of the underground jail cell, and he walks over to the Military training camp with the rain pouring down on him heavily still. Thunder rolls and lightning streaks through the purely dark sky. He walks over to Alfred's office, and he knocks. Alfred says to come in, and Erwin does.

Alfred: (sighs) What do you want this time, soldier?

Erwin: I would like to have a moment of Brianne's time.

Alfred: For what?

Erwin: I've captured her friends and put them in jail, the ones that killed the 2 MP's.

Alfred: (pauses from shock at Erwin's extreme statement) Do you think that's a good idea, Smith?

Erwin: I have no other choice. Nothing else I know would change Brianne's mind.

Alfred sighs heavily, and he nods.

Alfred: Very well. Bring her back by sunrise.

Erwin: (salutes Alfred) Thank you, sir.

Erwin quietly leaves Alfred's office. He walks over to Brianne's cabin, and he knocks. Brianne opens her door, and Erwin can tell Brianne was about to get ready to become Nightman.

Brianne: What do you want?

Erwin: Your friends are under arrest.

Brianne: ...What?

Erwin: Come with me, and let's talk.

Brianne: Wait-

Erwin: If you want to see your friends live through the night, you'll come with me _now_.

Brianne looks into Erwin's eyes and sees he means this. Brianne follows Erwin to the underground MP prison, and she's shocked to see Levi, Farlan, and Isabel all in separate cells just sitting there on the floor.

Isabel: Bri!

Levi immediately looks up when he hears that name. Levi stands up when he sees Brianne walking over to his cell. Brianne can't say any words. All she can do is look at her friends stuck behind the bars because of her.

Brianne: (looks at Erwin hurt) Why did you do this?

Erwin: Let's talk upstairs-

Brianne: (explodes) NOO! You answer me right now! _Why_ did you do this?!

Erwin: (deep breath) I will exchange your friends' freedom for your word that you will not join the Survey Corps.

Brianne: (shocked) ..._That's_ what this is about?

Erwin: Yes.

Farlan: Don't accept the deal, Bri. He's just gonna screw you over.

Mike: Don't interrupt.

Erwin: If you don't accept my terms, I will hand your friends over to the MP and they will be executed.

Brianne: Executed?

Erwin: (referencing Levi and Farlan) These two are wanted by the MP for killing two of their soldiers. If they find out that I have these 2 under custody, the MP will stop at nothing to have me hand over their heads on silver platters.

Farlan: Don't listen to him, Bri. We'll get out of this-

Mike: Shut up!

Chatter is heard above, and the MP are in the building. Brianne sees a quick look of urgency on Erwin's face the moment that noise is heard, and she knows she truly has only seconds to make a decision.

Erwin: (looks at Brianne) You need to answer me now before the MP come here.

Brianne: Okay, okay, I won't join the Scouts. I give you my word. Just let them go now-

The door above opens, and Erwin looks back at Charlie. Charlie nods and grabs Brianne making sure to cover her mouth with his hand. He leaves through another door dragging Brianne screaming into Charlie's hand, unable to be heard, as Erwin and Mike remain behind. Niles walks down, and he's shocked to see Erwin and Mike there with Levi, Farlan, and Isabel in separate cells. Niles opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn't know where to begin.

Niles: You...you _caught_ them...

Erwin: Yes, and they are under the Survey Corps' custody.

Niles looks at Erwin, confused.

Erwin: Don't make me remind you again, Niles.

Niles: Dude, why are you doing this?

Erwin doesn't answer, and he turns to Mike.

Erwin: Stay here for the night. I'll send the others for shifts.

Mike salutes Erwin, and Erwin walks out with Niles following behind.

Niles: Erwin, talk to me, man!

Erwin looks back at Niles.

Niles: Why are you doing this?

Erwin: I need someone to make a choice.

Niles: Who?

Erwin doesn't answer.

Niles: Don't tell me it's Scarface.

Erwin doesn't answer.

Niles: You've got to be kidding me. You're still hung up on her?! Erwin, get over her, man! She's just a _goddamn_ girl! We're talking about notorious criminals here, people the MP want to _kill_!

Erwin: (firmly) I can't have them killed. I need them alive. That's the only way this will work.

Niles: You know if the MP know that _those_ 2 are here, they're going to execute them faster than you can blink.

Erwin: Which is why I'm here to ask you to keep quiet, just for now at least.

Niles: What?

Erwin: Don't say anything to anyone for a few hours, Niles. That's all I'm asking.

Niles: (suspicious) What are you gonna do with them?

Erwin: I'm going to move them.

Niles: Where?

Erwin: A place I can't confide in you.

Niles: (offended) You must be shitting me right now...you must be_ shitting_ me!

Erwin: (sternly) I am dead serious, Niles. Those 3 are under _my_ custody, and they belong to _me_.

Niles: Erwin...you know I have to say something.

Erwin: I know. Just give me a few hours to transport them. I just need a few hours.

Niles is quiet, and Erwin takes that as an agreement. Erwin steps out of the facility, and he sees Brianne freaking out as Charlie just watches. Charlie notices Erwin, and he takes a step away from Brianne. She sees Erwin walking over to her.

Brianne: What the hell? The MP know they're _here_ now!

Erwin: Not yet. I'm going to move them.

Brianne: Where?

Erwin: (to Charlie) Call the squad. Tell them to bring their horses. We're moving to HQ.

Charlie nods and runs off to relay the message to the rest of Erwin's squad.

Brianne: (desperate) What's _happening_, Erwin? Please, tell me.

Erwin: The MP's going to know I have your friends under custody, and they're going to come after them.

Brianne: You _promised_ me you'd set them free!

Erwin: (guilty) That was before Niles came in and saw them. Niles is going to tell his superiors, but he's giving us a few hours head start.

Brianne: So...so what happens?

Erwin: I'm going to keep your friends under my custody until it's time for you join a branch. If you don't join the Corps, then...

Brianne: Then what? You'll let them free?

Erwin: I'm afraid it's too late for that. They'll _have_ to join the Corps.

Brianne: ...what?

Erwin: It's the only way. I won't hand them over to the MP, I promise you-

Brianne: (explodes) Your promises don't mean _shit_ to me, Erwin!

Erwin: (calmly) All I can give you is my word, Brianne. Nothing more. I'm sorry about the way things played out-

Brianne: (scoffs) You're _sorry_ about the way things _played_ out? You've got to be goddamn kidding me.

Erwin is quiet, and he watches tears form in Brianne's eyes.

Brianne: (devastated) You're going to make them join the _Corps_?

Erwin: It's the only way. The MP would kill them, and it doesn't make any sense for such notorious criminals to guard the walls with the Garrison Regiment. They have no choice but to join the Corps.

Brianne falls to her knees and breaks down in hysterical tears. Erwin watches her, his heart crumbling into tiny pieces as he watches Brianne weeping.

Erwin: I'm sorry, Brianne.

Erwin reaches out to touch Brianne's arm, but she swats his hand away. She gets onto her feet and backs away from Erwin. He's hurt seeing Brianne crying like this, weeping and sobbing in such pain.

Brianne: You stay away from me. I don't _ever _want to see you again. Please...don't ever come looking for me again. Just...stay _away_ from me.

Brianne runs away from Erwin crying, and he takes in a deep breath to compose himself after being shredded into thousands of pieces. While spending his days beyond the Wall, Erwin was sure he and Brianne would be different. He even bet that he and Brianne wouldn't talk as much as they used to when they were together. But he now finds himself in a situation where he and Brianne talk plenty but about non-pleasant things. If Erwin had known things would come to this between him and his first love, he wouldn't have started any of this at all.

Erwin knew falling in love was going to be bad business, especially with him being determined to join the Survey Corps. He wished he didn't fall in love at all, and sometimes he even wished that what he and Brianne had was going to be a short-term fling. But he knows deep in his heart it can't be so because of how attracted he is to Brianne. At first when the two started hanging out together, Erwin didn't mind it just being a blossoming friendship. He can't even remember how it went all wrong. He knows he needs to avoid Brianne as much as possible so that they both can heal from their wounds, but Erwin knows he's going to miss Brianne dearly.

Erwin knows that if it wasn't for Brianne being alive, he'd lose the will to keep fighting and moving on. Without her, Erwin doesn't have the strength to fight every single day. It's something that he can't help anymore, something that has become innate for him. And the fact that Erwin needs to move on from Brianne makes it tough on him.

* * *

(6 months later)

Brianne puts on her coat of arms, the horse head of the Military Police, on the front of her cape. She straps her MP uniform on, and her squad meets up in the MP lounge to eat their breakfast. Her fellow squad members: Curtis Channing (2), Tina May (3), Cherrie Walker (4), Porter Cole (5), Katy Morgan (6), Chase Edmund (8), Nadia Yasso (9), and Larry Mosser (10). As Number One, Brianne holds her daily morning meetings with her captain, Philip Stauer. He tells Brianne that they've got a package coming in tomorrow early morning. After finishing the meeting, Brianne heads over to the MP lounge for her breakfast.

Brianne: Heads up guys, we've got a package coming in from Shiganshina tomorrow early morning.

Chase: What is it?

Brianne: If I knew what it was, I'd tell you.

After finishing their breakfast, Brianne and her squad take a stroll to look out for any crime. As Brianne's squad walk among the streets together, they hear the bells ringing, signaling the exodus of the Scouts for their new journey. Brianne quickly runs, but there's a huge crowd lined up already. She jumps onto the rooftop without hesitation, and she sees the Scouts slowly riding on their horses towards the large gates. She sees Erwin with his squad, and she spots Levi, Farlan, and Isabel.

Brianne: Guys!

No one can hear Brianne. She screams at the top of her lungs, and none of them notice her. Brianne tries her best to get her friends to notice her, but none of them do. Brianne watches her friends ride out beyond the Wall, and her heart drops. She prays for them in her head as she slowly watches the gates closing and the oncoming titans too slow for the gates...

It is late at night, and it is raining just as heavily. The 13th Legion of the Survey Corps is taking cover in the forest to hide away from titans' view.

Levi: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna hunt down the Boy Scout tonight and kill him.

Isabel and Farlan look at Levi.

Levi: I'm not going to risk my life like this being a damn Scout. That's bullshit.

Farlan: Yeah. What...what we saw...no one should _ever_ have to see anything like that...no one, man...

Isabel: I never knew titans were like that...so...so vicious, so hungry...(tears up) I can't do this anymore, you guys. I can't be a Scout. I just can't...

Farlan: (to Levi) I'll help you get rid of him.

Levi: No! You guys need to stay here. I need to do this one on my own. I can't risk you two getting hurt if it goes down.

Before the two can say anything, Levi runs away quickly on his horse not wanting to give his friends a second to refute his claim. Levi doesn't want his two friends to risk their lives searching for Erwin in the woods when they can be safe at camp with the others. Levi navigates through the forest carefully but doesn't see a sign of Erwin anywhere. It is raining too heavily, and he decides to head back, figuring that he'll have another chance at it when the time is right. As Levi is riding back, he notices fresh titan footprints on the ground heading towards camp. Levi hesitates, thinking it can't be. The titans can't be on their way to the camp; his life can't be that unfortunate. Levi rides back as quickly as he can, and he's in shock seeing 5 titans attacking camp. Farlan is trying to run away on his horse because he knows there is no way he can fight against the titans, but the horse slips on the mud. Farlan falls face flat in the mud, and Isabel tries to save him. She uses her 3DMG to maneuver around a titan, but it only causes another titan already wrapped up to trip on her wires.

Isabel sees that she's going to be crushed like a sandwich by the falling titan, and she sees Levi riding on his horse as fast as he can towards his friends. She calls out for Levi with all her might and reaches her hand out to him, but it doesn't stop the titan from crushing her to death. Farlan hears Isabel's cry, and he gets up only to realize his 3DMG is destroyed by his fall. Before he can move, he is quickly devoured by a titan. Levi is overcome by rage and he screams in anger, propelling himself forward with his 3DMG. He slays the 5 titans with such ease, guided and fueled by his blinding fury. He stands on the grass, looking at the slaughtered titans. He approaches the one that ate Farlan before his very eyes. Levi hears horses behind him, and he looks back to see Erwin and some other Scouts riding back. Levi goes into berserk mode, and he attacks Erwin knocking him off his horse. Levi punches Erwin and pins him to the ground, choking him.

Levi: (growls and glares right into Erwin's eyes) You. My friends are dead because of you! Isabel and Farlan are _dead_ because of you!

Levi tightens his grip, and Mike steps forward quietly. Erwin is starting to turn red.

Mike: (calmly) Levi, let him go.

Levi: I went looking for you to tell you I won't be in the Scouts anymore. They wanted to come with me but I...I...I told them not to. I thought they'd be safe at camp...and I...I left them...

Levi loosens his grip slowly, realizing he was the one who left Isabel and Farlan to die in such a gruesome way. Erwin slowly gets off the floor as Levi remains on his knees staring down onto the wet grass.

Charlie: (quietly to Erwin) You okay?

Erwin: Yes, I'm fine. Mike, keep an eye on him.

Mike: You got it.

Erwin: Charlie, gather up the rest of the squad. We need to make a new camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Brianne and her squad sit around the table in the Situation Room in the MP building. They're in for a briefing with their captain, Philip Stauer.

Philip: Earlier this morning at 7am, a ferry transporting the secret Military weapon was bombed. It killed dozens of civilians and several of our soldiers. The Military weapon is believed to be missing and stolen by a domestic terrorist group led by a man named Jamal Harwan. He is known as one of the largest black-market investors. We believe he's planning to sell the weapon underground as soon as his people gather enough information to make copies. We cannot let this happen, and we must stop Harwan immediately before he can recreate the weapon on his own.

The squad, with Brianne leading the way, leaves the MP building to begin looking for Jamal Harwan. Every other squad of the MP are looking for Harwan as well, retrieving the Military weapon being the MP's ultimate top priority as of now.

Chase: I wonder what kind of weapon it is.

Nadia: Must be big for the whole regiment to be searching for it.

Brianne knows she needs to go searching underground for answers, but she knows she can't do it with anyone else around. It's too risky to get her squad involved with the kind of life she's used to living.

Brianne: We need to split up and gather as much information as we can about Jamal Harwan. We'll reconvene in 2 hours at the atrium's water fountain. Understood?

Squad: Understood.

Brianne: Alright, let's go.

The squad splits up with Brianne, Cherrie, Tony, Chase, and Curtis as one team. Brianne leads them to a modest boxing gym.

Brianne: (to her squad) I need you guys to stay here for now. I'll be right back.

They watch Brianne walk away, trusting Brianne's moves 100%. Over the past few years, Brianne has gained the trust of her entire squad completely. They all trust Brianne's judgements sometimes over their own. They watch Brianne walk over to a middle-aged man training a young man in boxing, and the man smiles seeing Brianne. Teddy Cain takes off his boxing gloves and walks over to Brianne. Cain was one of Brianne's mentors during her younger years before the Military, and Brianne knows that Cain still has some ties to the underground world.

Teddy: (grins) Brianne!

Brianne: (smiles) Teddy.

Teddy: Oh ho, it's been too long.

Brianne: It has.

Teddy: Hey, I heard you graduated the top of your class.

Brianne: I did.

Teddy: That's my girl.

Brianne: You know, I'd love to catch up with you some other time, Teddy, because I'm here on the job.

Teddy: Oh. About Harwan?

Brianne: Yes. How did you know?

Teddy: Eh, he's been ranting off lately about how he's going to steal the new Military weapon. No one believes him though.

Brianne: Why not?

Teddy: Because he's more of a talker than a doer. Always likes to say things but never backs it up.

Brianne: Guess he finally grew the balls to do something this time.

Teddy: What?

Brianne: Earlier in the morning, Harwan blew up a ferry that was transporting the Military weapon, and it killed dozens of people including some of our soldiers. We believe he has the weapon now, and we need to find him before he can make copies and sell it off. Do you know where we can find him?

Teddy: All I know is that he hangs out at Cap's Pub sometimes.

Brianne: What about any friends? Anyone close to him?

Teddy: He used to be with a woman. Brunette hair up to her shoulders, blue eyes, not very tall. She hangs out at Cap's Pub too. She's mostly into Military men.

Brianne: (nods) Thank you, Teddy.

Teddy: No problem. Hey, it was good seeing you again, Bri. You should visit more often like my other students.

Brianne: (smiles) Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. See you around.

Brianne walks back to her team, and they immediately head over to Cap's Pub. The gang notices Brianne walking in, and they all say hi. It's been a while since the gang at Cap's Pub and Brianne have seen each other.

Brianne: Hey guys. Listen, there's an emergency and I need your help. Have you ever noticed a middle-aged bald man who talked about Military weapons recently?

Mike: Oh yeah, that dude. Real creepy looking, right?

Kim: Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Why're you looking for him?

Brianne: When was the last time you saw him?

George: A few days ago. He was ranting and raving like a lunatic about stealing the secret Military weapon.

Brianne: Have you ever noticed him with a woman? With brunette hair up to the shoulders, not that tall?

Ryan: Yeah, yeah she's right there.

Ryan points to the back of the bar, and Brianne looks to see Niles Dok with Harwan's woman named Dina Arway. She can clearly see that Niles and Dina are close because of the way they're sitting together and laughing and drinking.

Brianne: (to her squad) That's the woman Harwan was with. Let's go.

Brianne and her squad walk up to Niles and the woman at their own booth. They both look up, and the woman's face immediately darkens but she hides it well.

Niles: Oh, it's Scarface!

Brianne: Hello, Niles. (looks at Dina) We're going to ask you to come with us, miss.

Niles: What?

Dina is immediately terrified, and she grabs onto Niles' arm for protection.

Curtis: We need to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Jamal Harwan, miss. Come with us now.

Dina: I-I don't know what you're talking about.

Brianne leans forward with her hands on the table, glaring into Dina's eyes and striking fear into her.

Brianne: (intimidating) You listen to me. Jamal Harwan has a Military weapon in his possession, which he will undoubtedly sell in the black market. If this weapon lands in the wrong hands, then it puts our entire civilization's security at risk. And this will all happen because you decided to play dumb. Now, you can either come with me and not get hurt, or you can force me to interrogate you right here right now. And trust me when I say that I will do _whatever_ is necessary to get the information I need out of you. So what's your choice?

Niles: (angry) Hey, back off, Scarface!

Niles shoves Brianne away, and Brianne looks at Niles with disbelief.

Brianne: You wanna play rough? Let's play rough.

Brianne motions to her squad, and they immediately clear out the entire pub so that only Brianne and her squad, the gang, Niles, and Dina are left remaining.

George: Hey hey, what the hell, Brianne! You're ruining our business-

Brianne: (sternly) Stand back.

Niles: What the hell are you doing?

Curtis and Chase hold back Niles as Brianne immediately brings down a knife on Dina's hand resting on the table. Dina hollers in pain as Cherrie ties Dina to a chair tightly with rope.

Niles: Are you goddamn crazy?!

Brianne watches Dina crying from the pain, and Brianne leans in again looking into Dina's eyes. Dina cowers as she looks up at Brianne.

Brianne: Now, you can continue down this painful road, or you can make things a bit easier for yourself. Where is Jamal Harwan?

Dina: (crying loudly) I don't know what you are talking about. Please.

Niles: Let her go!

Brianne slowly spins her knife in circles, making a bigger hole in Dina's hand. Dina screams loudly in pain as the rest of the group watch a bit disgusted at Brianne's ways of torture. Blood starts spurting out from her hand and stains the table.

Dina: OKAY, OKAY! I'll tell you everything you want to hear! Just get the knife out!

Brianne takes the knife out of Dina's hand, wiping the blood off with a napkin. Dina takes a moment to gather herself, and before she can answer she's shot at through the window. She's shot right in the chest, and Dina falls on her back from the strong momentum of a shotgun's bullet.

Brianne: Curtis, Cherrie. Go find the shooter!

Curtis and Cherrie immediately run out of the pub while Chase and Tony remain behind holding Niles back. Brianne falls on her knees to Dina, cupping her face in her hands. She can see that Dina is on the verge of death, bleeding profusely from her chest now, but Brianne can see that Dina still has some life in her.

Brianne: Come on, tell me where I can find Harwan. Where can I find him?

Niles: She needs to go to the hospital now!

Brianne: Tell me, where is Harwan?

Niles: What the hell are you doing?! Take her to the hospital now!

Brianne: Where is Harwan?!

Dina: (weakly) The market under the Northern Capital. His base...

Brianne looks at Dina, knowing that's all she's going to say. Brianne then immediately motions for Chase to take Dina to the nearest hospital. Chase carries Dina on his back and runs off. Niles follows behind while Brianne and Tony stay back in Cap's Pub.

Tony: It's been over 2 hours. We should meet the rest of the team at the water fountain.

Brianne: You go and inform the rest of the team. Meet at the hospital.

Tony heads back and sees the rest of the group at the water fountain while Brianne heads immediately to the hospital. Curtis and Cherrie meet up with the group at the fountain as well, and Tony informs the squad that they need to head to the hospital after a lead was shot in the chest.

Tony: Did you find the shooter?

Curtis: No, we couldn't find him anywhere.

Tony: Damn it...alright, let's head to the hospital and reconvene.

The group quickly runs to the hospital, and they see Chase standing there all bloodied from carrying Dina on his back. Niles is on his knees with his hands over his head, looking down at the ground and rocking back and forth. Brianne stands in the back looking at the closed doors to the operating room. Chase notices his team arrive, and he nudges Brianne. Brianne looks to see her squad there, and the group gathers together. Curtis notices a look of guilt on Brianne's face, and he knows something went wrong.

Chase: She didn't make it.

Brianne glances over to Niles who notices her after hearing Chase's voice.

Niles: You...you killed her!

Niles gets up on his feet fuming with rage, and he runs over to Brianne with fury. Curtis and Chase push Niles back before he can try to hurt Brianne. They both hold Niles back as Niles continues to try to lunge at Brianne to hurt her.

Niles: YOU KILLED DINA! YOU KILLED HER!

Brianne: (cold) I'm sorry for your loss.

Niles breaks down mourning his dead girlfriend, and Brianne and her squad leave the hospital quietly getting all the information they needed from Dina.

Curtis: So what's the plan?

Brianne: There are 3 entrances to the Northern underground Capital. One from the Western section of the sewers behind the bakery, one from the Eastern section of the sewers next to the library, and one from the Southern section near the pasta restaurant. Curtis and Cherrie, you'll come with me to the Southern section. Tina, Tony, Chase, and Katy, you'll go to the Western section. Nadia, Larry, Porter, you'll go to the Eastern section. We'll have to time the ambush carefully. What we'll do is when we arrive at our locations, we'll fire a smoke signal in the air. After the last person shoots their smoke signal, immediately head into the sewers and follow the pathway to convene up North. We block all the entrances and take down Harwan on my signal. Any questions?

No one does.

Brianne: Let's go.

The group splits apart again, and Brianne, Curtis, and Cherrie arrive at their alleyway. Curtis shoots the smoke signal in the air, and Cherrie is on the lookout.

Cherrie: There's a second flare!

A few seconds later, the last flare is fired.

Cherrie: The third one's done!

Brianne: Alright, follow me and keep your eyes open.

Brianne climbs down into the sewers first with Curtis and Cherrie following in after. Brianne leads the way, familiar with the underground pathways from her years spending time there with Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. The 3 can hear light chatter from afar, and they continue to approach the main room. They hide behind a wall, and Brianne peeks in to see a few men chatting away.

Man 1: Man, that weapon is awesome. Did you get to try it out?

Man 2: No, I was keeping guard.

Man 1: You can see everything in the dark. You could see people, papers, tables, everything even when it's pitch black. It's like some kind of toy.

Man 3: Damn, that sounds cool. The Military makes such good weapons.

The 3 men walk over to Brianne's wall, and her and her squad prepare their weapons for an ambush. When the 3 men walk past the wall, Brianne, Curtis, and Cherrie grab the men and point their daggers to their necks. They take the 3 men as captives, and they enter the empty room.

Brianne: Lead us to Harwan, now.

As Brianne, Curtis, and Cherrie lead the way with their captives, the rest of Brianne's group follows behind armed. They listen to the sound of voices, and Brianne knows that Harwan is taking apart the Military weapon so that he can learn how to recreate it on his own. She takes in a deep breath and immediately makes herself known to Harwan and the rest of his men.

Brianne: Freeze!

Harwan is shocked that the MP found him so soon, and he immediately starts shooting at Brianne with his shotgun. His bullets hit his man, and the body is used as a shield for Brianne. Brianne immediately throws her dagger across the room while with her other hand she holds up the dead body as a shield. The dagger hits Harwan square in the chest, and Harwan keeps shooting, his adrenaline keeping him from feeling the pain of the dagger in his chest. Brianne immediately throws the dead body aside and takes cover with Porter and Larry. It's now a shooting match between Harwan and his men with Brianne and her squad. The only guns they all have are shotguns, and Brianne wishes she had her handguns from her Nightman utility.

Larry: What the hell do we do now?

Brianne takes out a small glass mirror from her pocket, and she holds it up. She can see the exact locations of every gunman, and she makes Porter hold the mirror.

Brianne: Larry, there's 2 gunmen at 2 o clock. I'll cover you, and you shoot 'em off. You ready?

Larry: Yeah.

Brianne rolls out and immediately starts shooting to act as a decoy. Larry then takes down the two gunmen, leaving Harwan and 3 other gunmen shooting. Brianne and Larry take cover again, and Curtis manages to take one gunman down.

Tina: Harwan made a run for it!

Brianne immediately runs out of the room back towards the sewers, hearing the gun battle she left behind. She runs for a while and stops. She can hear running from afar, and she quietly listens to where the sounds are going. She can hear the splashes of running getting closer, so she hides behind a wall. Brianne continues to listen to the sounds of running in knee-high sewage, and she times her attack perfectly. Brianne knocks Harwan to his back with a strong hook shot. Harwan immediately gets onto his feet and swings his arms holding onto a knife. Brianne leans away, barely dodging Harwan's offensive attack.

Brianne and Harwan fight hand-to-hand, and Harwan manages to slash at Brianne's ribs. This gets Brianne pissed off, and she goes on a strong offensive play. After a series of lethal punches, Brianne knocks Harwan's back to the wall. Harwan is barely holding onto his knife, and Brianne grabs Harwan's arm and lifts it up. She makes Harwan stab himself through his chest, next to another fresh wound from earlier. Harwan's mouth opens in pain as Brianne digs his knife deeper into his chest, puncturing his left lung. The rest of the squad arrives at the crime scene, seeing Brianne pinning Harwan to the wall and looking into his eyes as he dies. When she sees the light go out of Harwan's eyes, Brianne let's go of him, and his body falls into the sewage. Brianne slowly turns to her squad, and there Curtis is holding the suitcase that holds the secret Military weapon.

Curtis: We got the weapon back.

Brianne: (slightly out of breath) Good...

* * *

Brianne is in her captain's office after having returned the Military weapon, nighttime goggles, back to the MP. She was allowed to change clothes because she was running around in the sewers and smelled terribly.

Philip: I knew you'd be able to get the weapon back.

Brianne: I couldn't have done it without the help of my squad, sir.

Philip: Well, to thank your squad, the Military Police has issued 10 nighttime goggles for all of you. You'll be the first ones to test them out in real situations, soldier.

Brianne: Thank you, sir. We're very grateful.

The bells ring outside, signaling the return of the Survey Corps.

Philip: Huh, it seems the Corps are returning early this time.

Brianne: (nods) Yes, sir, it seems so.

Philip: Well, you've done enough for us in one day, Brianne. Why don't you and your squad go ahead and take the rest of the day off?

Brianne: Thank you, sir.

Brianne salutes Philip and walks out of his office. She notifies her squad that they have the rest of the day off, and Brianne immediately heads over to the crowds to watch the Corps return from their disastrous journey with massive casualties. Brianne climbs onto a rooftop, and she doesn't see Erwin or Levi anywhere. She follows the Corps all the way to the stables, and she sees Erwin. He notices her too, but Brianne walks past him to look for Levi, Farlan, and Isabel. It hurts Erwin when Brianne acts like strangers, especially when they both are still in love with one another. Brianne gasps seeing Levi there putting his horse away slowly, still traumatized from the gruesome losses he's witnessed.

Brianne: (relieved) Levi!

Levi looks and sees Brianne run to him. She pounces him with a tight hug, so glad that he's alive. Levi is too numb to move as he feels Brianne hugging him, the reality that Farlan and Isabel are gone all too real yet again.

Brianne: (looks up at Levi) Where's Farlan and Isabel?

Levi doesn't answer and Brianne can see by the look in Levi's eyes that they must've died a horrible death. Brianne stands there hugging Levi still, comforting him and herself from the loss of their two best friends. Erwin slowly walks up to the two, and Brianne sees him. She let's go of Levi as she glares at Erwin, blaming him for the death of her two best friends.

Erwin: (to Levi) The hotel is ready for you. You can check in whenever you're ready.

Levi nods, and Erwin looks at Brianne. He can't say anything, and he walks off.

Brianne: What hotel?

Levi: I can't live in the building anymore, so your boyfriend offered to pay for my hotel room till I can get a house of my own.

Brianne: (glares at Levi) He's _not _my boyfriend.

Brianne looks back at Erwin walking away, wishing for some reason he'd turn back and run to her.

Levi: Wanna help me get settled in?

Brianne: Sure.

Brianne helps Levi get settled into his hotel room, and there's not much Levi needs to bring over because he doesn't own many things. The two are silent the entire time, and they both sit on his hotel bed. They sit at the edge of the bed quietly, not quite knowing what to speak of.

Levi: Hey, if you don't mind...let's meet tomorrow. I...I need some time.

Brianne nods, and she gives Levi a quick kiss on his cheek. She then quietly leaves his hotel room to let Levi soak in his new reality.

* * *

Brianne watches over the Capital late at night as Nightman, and she notices Erwin walking the streets and heading over to the empty park. Brianne follows him silently, brooding with anger and hatred against Erwin yet so much love still. She can't stop thinking about Farlan and Isabel and how they might still be alive if Erwin had not captured them and forced them to join the Corps. Erwin stops walking, and Brianne watches him confused at why he suddenly came to a halt.

Erwin: Do you want to talk, Brianne?

Brianne is surprised that Erwin knows she's following him. Erwin looks back at Brianne in her Nightman suit and one-eyed mask. Brianne stands still as they both look at one another from afar under the starry night sky.

Erwin: I'm sorry for your loss, Brianne.

She stays silent.

Erwin: ...I heard about what you did today, how you retrieved the stolen Military weapon.

Brianne still doesn't reply.

Erwin: Brianne...(deep breath) I found something out there.

Brianne looks at Erwin, attentive. Erwin takes out a hair clip of a flower out of his pocket, and he shows it to Brianne. Brianne takes the hair clip in her hands and examines it in shock.

Erwin: I found this in the grass. You know what this means, don't you?

Brianne looks up into Erwin's blue eyes shining brightly.

Brianne: (disbelief) People are out there.

Erwin: Yes! And maybe these people found our daughter and saved her. They're probably taking care of her right now as we speak, feeding her milk and food.

Erwin walks up closer to Brianne, and she doesn't move. He slowly tries to take the mask off of Brianne so that he can look at her face, but she quickly stops him. Her heart is overwhelmed with such mixed emotions that Brianne doesn't understand herself anymore. But at the moment, her knees are weak looking into Erwin's eyes, seeing how much pain she's inflicting on him by being cold.

Erwin: (weakly) I just want to see your face.

Brianne takes Erwin's hands off her mask gently, feeling her heart breaking being so cold to Erwin when all she wants to do is hold him. She gathers herself together, not wanting Erwin to see how she's about to break down any minute.

Brianne: Why'd you offer to pay for Levi's hotel room?

Erwin: It was the least I could do after...all I've done.

Brianne looks away from Erwin, feeling hurt thinking about Farlan and Isabel once again. Erwin hugs Brianne lightly, and she hugs him back at first. Brianne rests her head on Erwin's chest, and he puts his hand behind Brianne's head to keep her head close to his heart. She can feel his heart racing against her ear, and tears start forming in Brianne's eyes. Before Erwin can get comfortable, Brianne quickly walks away unable to bear the pain any longer. She quickly runs off in the dark night, leaving Erwin standing there alone and completely broken. Brianne can't handle being Nightman anymore, and she changes out of her suit and back into civilian clothing in her room in the King's castle. She then walks out to the kitchen of the castle where she sees Niles drinking hard liquor at the table alone. Brianne grabs a beer and sits next to Niles drinking. Niles is already very drunk and just notices Brianne.

Niles: You!

Brianne: Yes, me...Scarface...

Niles: You...Dina is _dead_ because of you...

Brianne: (pauses and drinks) Yes, I know.

Niles scoffs at Brianne's unemotional answer, and he drinks even more.

Niles: I always knew you were going to be trouble, you know. I warned Erwin _all_ the time about you, but he'd _never_ listen. He was _so_ _damn_ in love with you. It was...(laughs and shakes his head) it was crazy how much he loved you.

Brianne is quiet.

Niles: You were pregnant with Erwin's baby, weren't you?

Brianne looks at Niles.

Niles: (scoffs) You think I wouldn't have noticed with your stomach being so _fat_? I know it was Erwin's baby.

Brianne quietly drinks, and Niles pours himself another drink gulping it down.

Niles: (sighs heavily) A lot of bad shit happens to us, doesn't it?

Brianne: Yeah...

Niles: How...how do you deal with all that pain?

Brianne: ...I've become numb to it.

Niles: You've become _numb_ to the pain?

Brianne: Yeah. You have to learn how to deal with it. It's the only way.

Niles looks at Brianne and knows she's been through hell and back even in his drunken state. As he keeps staring at Brianne, he notices how beautiful she actually is except for that gruesome scar being partially hidden behind her black eye patch. Her golden locks are naturally curled perfectly, her icy blue eyes warm Niles' cold heart, and her flawless skin makes him lust to touch her. Brianne glances at Niles and catches him staring at her. He doesn't look away even when she looks at him. Niles puts his hand on Brianne's cheek, and he kisses her warmly on her lips. This surprises Brianne, and she looks at Niles slowly lean away smelling his rancid alcoholic breath. Niles looks away laughing to himself.

Niles: (shakes his head) Ugh, I had _too_ much to drink.

Brianne: I think so too. I'll help you to your room.

Niles: Yeah, yeah fine.

Brianne helps Niles up towards his room, and they stand in front of Niles' room. Niles looks at Brianne and kisses her again, this time much rougher. He pulls Brianne in tightly so that she can't push him away, and she let's Niles keep kissing her. She starts to slowly get into the kiss, and Niles moves his hands around Brianne's body. He breathlessly let's go of the kiss, and he takes Brianne to another part of the castle. They arrive at the piano room, a grandiose room that contains a mini library and a grand piano next to a large window. Niles leans Brianne down onto the couch near the mini library, and Niles starts to take off his clothes. The two end up naked on the couch kissing passionately, and Niles enters Brianne. She immediately feels guilty as if she's cheating on Erwin because she still loves him very much, but she doesn't think of this love session with Niles as anything serious. Niles finishes too fast because he's too drunk to control himself, and he doesn't remember to pull out. When Niles calms down from his climax, Brianne immediately starts putting on her clothes while Niles is nearly about to fall asleep. Brianne feels dirty after Niles was selfish and only finished himself off, so she quickly gets ready to go back to her room.

Brianne: (to Niles) Put on your clothes and go to bed.

Niles is too drunk, and Brianne puts on Niles' clothes for him. She then carries him up to his room, and she puts him in his bed. His other roommates are still fast asleep, all heavy sleepers. She then walks into her room and quietly climbs into bed but can't fall asleep. All she can think about is Erwin and wishing she could spend the night making love to him.


	13. Chapter 13

In the early morning, Niles sits with his squad in the MP cafeteria to eat breakfast in the King's castle. He has a pulsating hangover, and he feels like total crap. Niles sees Brianne step into the cafeteria looking clean and wide-awake, and he stares at her a bit embarrassed. He remembers talking with Brianne last night and kissing her with lust, but he can't remember if anything else had happened. Brianne sits with her squad and starts eating her breakfast. The mood in the cafeteria is very light-hearted and cheery because tonight is the night of the Military Police's annual ball. The sole purpose of the ball is for pure leisure and entertainment, and people outside of the MP are allowed in the party only if they are dates of an MP soldier. Every young soldier in the MP is talking about the ball and who their dates are.

Tina: So Tony, d'you ever ask Missy to the ball tonight?

Tony: (blushing) I did, and she said yeah.

Cherrie: Aw, I miss Missy. How's she doing?

Tony: She's good. Nothing much going on in the Garrison branch as usual.

Nadia: I'm thinking about asking Miles.

Katy: You two were always so cute together.

Nadia: Not as cute as Cherrie and Larry.

Cherrie Walker and Larry Mosser turn bright red at Nadia's comment, and they can't even look at one another. Those two were in love since the moment they joined the Military and met each other for the first time running laps around the field.

Curtis: What about you, Porter? Who're you gonna bring?

Porter: I'm gonna bring Lana.

Curtis: Damn, you and Lana still going strong, huh?

Porter: Yeah, we're doing pretty well. (to Chase) Hey, d'you ever ask that bartender to the ball, man?

Chase: Yeah, I did. She said yeah.

Curtis: (laughs) Alright, my man.

Curtis, Chase, and Porter high-five one another.

Brianne: Which bartender are you talking about?

Chase: The one at Cap's Pub, that blonde one.

Brianne: (surprised) Kim? Kim Walsh?

Curtis: Yeah, didn't you know? Chase has a thing for her.

Brianne: Really? How did I not know about this?

Chase: Yeah well don't say anything to her, Bri. I know you're friends with Kim.

Brianne: Alright, alright. I won't say anything.

Larry: What about _you_, Brianne? Do you have a date for tonight?

Brianne: (smiles weakly) No, not yet.

Nadia: What about Erwin Smith? Don't you still talk to him?

Brianne: (pauses)...no, not really. (changes subject) Alright guys, let's finish in 10.

After finishing their breakfasts within 10 minutes, Brianne and her squad prepare for another day of patrolling the streets. Before Brianne and her squad leaves for duty from the castle to the streets, Niles walks up to Brianne standing alone as the rest of her squad slowly gather themselves after a hefty breakfast.

Niles: Hey, can I talk to you real quick?

Brianne: Sure.

Niles and Brianne walk off together to talk in private while Brianne's squad is still not ready to patrol the streets. The two stop at the outside garden of the castle.

Niles: (awkward) So...I know I drank a _lot_ last night. And I...I know I kissed you but...I can't...well, I _don't _remember if...anything _else _happened...if you get my drift...

Brianne looks up at Niles, finding all the way he approaches this topic humorous.

Niles: Did we...do something _more_?

Brianne wishes she could lie to Niles and say they didn't, but she knows it won't help anything but alleviate temporary guilt. Lying about their night spent together could only make things worse in the future, so Brianne sucks up her own pride to admit to what really happened last night.

Brianne: (shrugs) You could say that.

Niles: What...what do you mean?

Brianne: Well...we _did_ do something more...if you get my drift.

Niles' mouth drops and Brianne just stares at his shocked expression after learning that he and Brianne were intimate last night. So many questions circle around Niles' brain, but he can't figure out which one to ask first.

Brianne: (catches on) I think we should just drop the subject and move on. Don't you agree, Niles?

Niles: Uh...y-yeah...yeah, move on.

Brianne: (nods and smiles weakly) Well, I'll see you later.

Brianne starts to walk away when Niles calls out for her again.

Niles: Hey Scarface!

Brianne looks back at Niles, and Niles feels bad calling Brianne this cruel nickname. He's just so used to it, but he knows he shouldn't do it anymore.

Niles: (shakes his head) I mean Brianne...uh, do you have anyone to go with to the ball tonight?

Brianne: No.

Niles: Well, what do you think about going with me? I don't have anyone either, now that...(pauses) Dina's gone...

Brianne is quiet and eyes Niles. She always thought Niles hated her, especially after she caused Dina's death. But Brianne doesn't think much of Niles' offer, knowing that he's probably just trying to be nice.

Brianne: Sure, that sounds fine with me.

Niles: O-oh, great, alright then. Uh, I guess I'll pick you up at the lounge?

Brianne: No, I'll just see you at the ball. I'll probably be in a little late, and I don't want you waiting for me.

Niles: Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind waiting.

Brianne: No, go ahead. I'll just meet you in the ballroom.

Niles: Yeah, sure. Alright, I'll see you at the ball then.

Brianne nods and walks off again back to her squad. Niles watches her walk away, and he can't help but worry that he's slowly falling for his best friend's lover. There's something about Brianne that captivates Niles, but he can't pinpoint what it is: her demeanor, the way she carries herself, her physical beauty sans her hideous scar. Niles slowly understands why and how Erwin fell for this girl, yet he hopes he doesn't fall for Brianne because he knows that Erwin is still very much in love with her. Even though Niles and Erwin haven't talked to each other for a few weeks, the two still consider themselves as best friends because they know friends don't have to be in contact with each other every day to remain the best of friends. Niles feels uncomfortable lusting for Brianne, feeling as if he's doing something very guilty against Erwin, so he just walks off to his squad to start his day.

* * *

The MP ball is always a sight to see every year. It seems like the next year can never top off the year before, but the MP always find some lavish way to exceed their expectations for this unpurposeful event. The gala is always held in the castle in The Grand Ballroom with plenty of food and drinks around to feed an entire district. Niles is at the ball dressed in a handsome black tuxedo he wore the year before. He sees Michelle walking in with Erwin arm-in-arm, and he can't believe Erwin actually agreed to attend a party with Michelle. It took her over 6 years to finally get Erwin to go somewhere with her, let alone an annual grandiose party. Niles notes how beautiful Michelle is tonight with all her makeup and gorgeous evening gown, thinking how lucky Erwin is to have such a beautiful date. He can see how happy Michelle is to finally be with Erwin, and he's happy for her that she finally gets to spend the night with a guy she's been trying to get since their first year at training.

Niles: Hey, you two!

Michelle: (smiles) Niles!

Michelle and Erwin walk to Niles at the beer table, and Erwin immediately grabs a beer to gulp it down.

Michelle: Oh look at you, Niles. You're so handsome.

Niles: (smiles) Thanks. And you're beautiful as always, right Erwin?

Erwin: Yeah.

Michelle: So, where's your date, Niles?

Niles: She's gonna be a little late. (to Erwin) Hey, looking good tonight, my man.

Erwin smiles lightly and turns to Michelle.

Erwin: Can I get something for you, Michelle?

Michelle: Oh, just some champagne would be nice. (grins widely) Thanks, Erwin.

Erwin nods and takes this time to be away from Michelle to talk privately with Niles. Erwin and Niles walk over to the champagne table, and Niles begins the conversation.

Niles: So uh, whatever happened to you and Scarface?

Erwin: (starts drinking his beer)...things haven't been going very well.

Niles: (a bit nervous) Y-Yeah? Why? What happened?

Erwin: (sighs) Many things...(shakes his head) but it's nothing I want to get into right now. How have you been doing?

Niles: Good, man, good. Listen, I uh...I should probably tell you that uh...well, you know, Scarface...she's my date tonight.

Erwin: (dark)...What?

Niles: I wanted to tell you before you found out on your own. (quickly) And it means nothing. She didn't have a date, and I didn't have one. So we just decided to go together.

Niles and Erwin hear the front doors to the ballroom open, and everyone glances over to the doors to see Brianne walking in. Brianne arrives to the gala fashionably late in a beautiful golden ball gown. She wears her golden sunshine hair in a neat bun with most of her hair trailing down her neck in a beautiful, wavy motion which resembles a ponytail. Her rosy cheeks, red lips, and fair skin glow ever brightly at the ball with the spectacular lighting of the ballroom making Brianne look like an angel. Niles' and Erwin's mouths drop at the magnificent sight of Brianne dressed like the beautiful person she truly is. Brianne notices many people staring at her, surprised that she can be so beautiful with such a noticeable physical deformity.

Curtis: Oh my goodness.

Brianne notices Curtis with his date, a girl she's never seen before. Brianne smiles and walks over to Curtis hanging out with the rest of the squad and their dates.

Kim: Damn girl, _look_ at you!

Brianne smiles shyly, and the rest of Brianne's squad circle around her shocked at her gorgeous transformation. Brianne looks around and spots Niles standing right next to Erwin, both men staring at her with their mouths wide open. She notices Michelle walking over to Erwin to grab her own champagne glass, noticing Erwin staring at Brianne with goo-goo eyes. Brianne takes in a deep breath and knows she should at least go and greet Niles because they're dates for tonight. Brianne excuses herself and makes her way over to Niles, Erwin, and Michelle at the champagne table. Brianne smiles shyly seeing the way Niles and Erwin are staring at her, turning a bit red from all the unwanted stares and gawking.

Brianne: (smiles timidly) Hello, Niles.

Niles: (weakly) H-Hey.

Niles can't stop staring at how beautiful Brianne is, noting that she's a true beauty even through her scar and eye-patch. He feels so overwhelmed that this gorgeous girl is his date for tonight. Brianne smiles kindly at Michelle and Erwin, and she holds Niles' hand. The two walk away from Erwin and Michelle towards the hard liquor table.

Niles: (remembering his manners) Oh, want me to get something for you?

Brianne: No, it's fine.

Brianne pours herself a small shot of whiskey, but she doesn't take it. She just holds the glass in her hands, wanting to be fully competent at all times.

Niles: You nervous?

Brianne: No, why should I be?

Niles: (blunt) Erwin.

Brianne looks up at Niles and sees that he's a bit uncomfortable with the fact that his date is his best friend's lover.

Niles: He told me you two haven't been doing well lately.

Brianne is quiet and looks away.

Niles: (awkward) You know...he loves you a lot. It's...okay if you want to go to him. You know, he'd blow Michelle off for you in a heartbeat.

Brianne: (looks back at Niles with a small smile) It's fine, Niles. I like where I am now.

Brianne's statement makes Niles' heart flutter like a butterfly, his stomach churning with happiness.

Niles: (grins) Yeah, me too. Wanna dance?

Brianne: Sure.

Niles and Brianne walk onto the dance floor arm-in-arm, and the two start waltzing as they look into each other's eyes. Niles is entranced by Brianne's smile as the two waltz together, and he slowly understands why Erwin was and still is so madly in love with this girl. He can feel himself falling hard for this girl, even though he never thought much of her before unlike Erwin. Niles is determined to make Brianne love him the way he's falling for her. Brianne notices the way Niles is looking at her with a certain longing, and she leans her head on Niles' chest so that she doesn't have to look at him. She wishes deep in her heart that this moment won't lead to anything big because she's still madly in love with Erwin even if she's reminded of so much pain anytime she sees or thinks about him. After the song ends, Niles and Brianne walk back over to the hard liquor table arm-in-arm again. Michelle knows Erwin is staring at Niles and Brianne, and she knows she's no match against Brianne for Erwin's favor.

Michelle: (tries) Come on, Erwin. Let's dance.

Erwin takes another second to stare at Niles and Brianne together, and he looks back to Michelle feeling terrible for what he's about to do. Erwin knows how much Michelle likes him, he knew ever since their first year at training. Michelle tried so hard to get Erwin to notice her and to hang out with her, but he always declined as politely as he could. Erwin has absolutely no interest in courting Michelle because he knows deep in his heart that he has room in his heart for only one person, Brianne. It's always been Brianne, and he knows it always will be. Erwin knows that he'll never love anyone the way he loves Brianne because she is his first true love, and no one can replace that special bond between them.

Erwin: I...(guilty) I'm sorry, Michelle. I should have never come here with you.

Michelle: (shocked) What?

Erwin: I...I can't be the man you want me to be. I don't love you...I love someone else.

Michelle doesn't know what to say because of Erwin's hurtful yet truthful confession. She stands there like a statue, hurt badly.

Erwin: I'm sorry, Michelle.

Erwin quickly walks off to avoid talking more with Michelle, and he walks towards Brianne and Niles sitting together and chatting. They both look up at Erwin when they notice someone walking towards them. Niles looks back at Brianne and touches her hand softly. He knows Erwin won't stand still watching his love intimate with another man.

Niles: I'll leave you two to talk.

Before Brianne can protest, Niles walks off. Erwin pauses seeing Niles walk off, leaving Brianne on her own. He knows Niles is doing this to give Brianne and Erwin a chance to talk. Erwin continues walking to Brianne, and she doesn't look up at Erwin even when he stands right in front of her.

Erwin: May I take that seat?

Brianne: (truthful) I wish you wouldn't.

Erwin is quiet and hurt by Brianne's comment, but he takes the seat anyway. He knows he needs to take care of this situation before he finally ends up losing Brianne for good, which he knows can never happen or else his entire world would crash down.

Brianne: Where's your date?

Erwin doesn't answer Brianne's question.

Erwin: (confesses) Brianne...I miss you.

Brianne looks at Erwin taken aback because of his sudden confession. It makes Brianne happy that Erwin still loves her, but she's put up walls against Erwin so that he can't hurt her again.

Erwin: Isn't there anything I can do to make things better between us?

Brianne: Erwin...you hurt me so much. You weren't there when I gave birth to our daughter, you weren't there to save her from the MP, you captured my friends and forced them to join the Corps...and two of them didn't come back...

Erwin: (holds Brianne's hands tightly) Brianne, please...I just...(desperate) I want us to have what we used to have. I miss holding you and kissing you. I miss talking to you until the sun rises; I miss looking at you...I miss loving you. I love you so much.

Brianne looks away with tears in her eyes, unable to stand herself nor Erwin. She can't stand how he makes her want to smile when she's already set her mind to never have relations with Erwin again after all the pain he's put her through. Erwin truly knows what to do and say so that Brianne can't stay mad at him for a long time. Erwin reaches out and puts his hand gently on Brianne's cheek, stroking her soft skin gently with his thumb. She looks at Erwin and before she can stop herself, Brianne leans in and kisses Erwin's lips longingly to his surprise. Brianne knows that she is still madly in love with Erwin, maybe even more so after his heartwarming confession. She slowly leans away looking into Erwin's eyes, and Erwin smiles at the corner of his lips weakly. He knows that Brianne has a certain spell over him, and it seems like she's the only one that can make him smile. Erwin still loves Brianne with all his heart, and he wishes that maybe one day he could be strong enough to not show how weak he gets near her. He admits to himself as he looks at Brianne that no one else in this world understands him the way she does. He hates how much he loves Brianne because he knows he can't live without her any longer.

Brianne: (whispers) Let's get out of here.

Erwin nods, and he and Brianne leave the gala hand-in-hand. They walk on the streets together silently, and Erwin takes Brianne to his home. Erwin opens the door to his home, and the two step in. Before Erwin can open his mouth to ask if Brianne wants something to drink, she kisses him once again with even more passion and longing. Erwin falls for Brianne's touch, and the two take their business into his bedroom...

Brianne and Erwin lay in his bed awake and naked under the sheets. It's been so long since she and Erwin made love, and they made sure to last long together, finishing each other off satisfyingly. Brianne is lying on her side with her back to Erwin while Erwin is lying on his side to look at Brianne with her back to him. He puts his warm hand on Brianne's waist, moving his hand up and down to feel her soft skin on his hand. His movement sends chills down Brianne's spine, and she suddenly feels very dirty and guilty. Brianne remembers that just last night she slept with Niles who finished way before she could, and it puts her in a guilt trip. She feels like a lady-of-the-night having slept with two different men in two nights, and it just doesn't feel right being with Erwin so relaxed after having a physically satisfying night. Brianne quietly sits up in bed and she stares out the window up to the full moon. She feels Erwin move his hand to her lower back, and she glances back at him. She looks back out the window, and Erwin sits up looking at Brianne's beautiful naked back. He kisses her shoulder and the back of her neck as he wraps his arms around Brianne's waist to keep her close. Brianne gets the chills feeling Erwin's warm breath on her back while holding her tightly in his strong embrace.

Brianne: (quietly) I should go.

Erwin: ...Where?

Brianne: Back to my bed.

Erwin: Can't you stay the night with me?

Brianne: No, I shouldn't, Erwin.

Brianne looks back at Erwin, and he swipes her hair behind her shoulder so that he can see her face better. He keeps his hands on Brianne's body to make her stay with him.

Erwin: I know it's gonna take time, Brianne...but you've got to give me a chance. I can make things better.

Brianne: I know. Just...right now's not a good time.

Erwin sighs knowing he can't push Brianne. Erwin kisses Brianne on her forehead, and he holds her close to his naked body. He feels Brianne's breath against the back of his hair and neck, and it sends chills down his spine. He cherishes this moment, being able to hold Brianne flesh to flesh after such an intimate moment.

Erwin: (sighs) I'll let you borrow some clothes. I won't let you walk out in that dress this late.

Erwin picks out a few of his clothes for Brianne, and he watches her wear them sitting back in bed. He's about to get out of bed to walk Brianne out, but she stops him.

Brianne: I can get back to the castle myself.

Erwin: Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?

Brianne: Yeah, I'm sure.

Brianne puts her hand on Erwin's chest, and Erwin leans in to kiss her passionately. Brianne cuts the kiss short and walks off as Erwin watches. Erwin lays in his bed looking at the empty side of his bed where Brianne laid for just a few intimate hours. He knows that Brianne just needs some time to heal so that maybe one night she is willing to spend the night over at his place. Erwin reminisces about the times when he would spend the night in Brianne's cabin when they were both still living on the training grounds. He remembers all those nights when they'd stay up talking together till the sun rose. Even after a long physical night of making love, they'd always have the energy to stay awake together to talk and laugh about anything. Brianne and Erwin just clicked so well since the beginning, and he knows that this is a love he can't let go of because it's too precious, a love that's one in a million. He smiles to himself like a fool just thinking about Brianne.

Erwin knows he caused Brianne a lot of pain with all his selfish motives. He wasn't there when she gave birth to their daughter who was stolen by the MP, and he was the one who sent Farlan and Isabel to their graves by making them join the Corps. He knows all he's done to Brianne is wrong, and he knows he was a fool to be thinking only about himself especially with his decision to join the Scout Regiment. But he was young when he made his decision to join the Corps, wanting to avenge his father's death more than realizing that he had a great thing blossoming with Brianne. Now that he can look back on his life decisions, he regrets having chosen the Corps over Brianne, but it's a decision he'll have to live with and stick by. However, Erwin's passion for finding life beyond the Walls isn't suppressed by his desire to win Brianne back. But Erwin knows that there's no way he will have the strength to do anything if he doesn't have Brianne with him, and he's determined to help her see that they are meant to be together, to help each other through thick or thin, to love each other beyond all the pain they will experience being together.


	14. Chapter 14

Brianne turns over in her bed, wide awake late in the night. She feels herself losing to her dreams, ghostly figures of Erwin haunting her imagination. Brianne is 2 months pregnant with no baby bump growing yet. She honestly doesn't know who the father of her baby is: Niles Dok or Erwin Smith. Over the past 2 months, Niles and Brianne have been getting closer together on a friend and emotional level while Erwin and Brianne have also tried to reconnect. Niles hasn't been able to keep away from Brianne ever since the MP's annual ball. He knows Brianne is still in love with Erwin, but he doesn't care. Niles is determined to make Brianne fall in love with him, so he's been spending as much time as he could with her. Erwin and Brianne, however, haven't been spending much time, yet the times they do spend together are heartfelt and painful. There's too much pain in Brianne's heart for her to get over all of it easily and quickly, even with Erwin trying his best to help her. But their times spent together have stopped the moment Brianne told Erwin about her pregnancy and infidelity.

_Erwin and Brianne sit across one another at the kitchen table in Erwin's home. He tries to soak in the information that Brianne is pregnant again with what he believes is his child. He's overcome with joy, knowing that this must be a sign that he and Brianne will have a second chance. Brianne can see Erwin is thinking this, and she knows she needs to be honest with him before he gets ahead of himself.  
_

_Brianne: Before anything else, Erwin...I need you to know something._

_Erwin: What is it?_

_Erwin can see Brianne is uncomfortable with what she's going to say. He knows it's going to be some kind of bad news, and he tries to prepare himself for whatever it could be._

_Brianne: (deep breath) This baby...it might not be yours._

_Erwin: (pauses) ...what?_

_Brianne is quiet, not wanting to confess more but she knows she needs to. It's the only fair thing to do for Erwin.  
_

_Brianne: Before we spent the night together after the ball, I slept with someone else...(weakly) It was Niles._

_Erwin's mouth drops, and he is in complete shock. His body feels numb, unable to believe his best friend would sleep with his lover. Erwin just can't believe it, but he knows it must be true. The way she is looking down at her hands, unable to make eye contact with Erwin, convinces him that what Brianne is saying is true.  
_

_Brianne: (teary) I'm sorry, Erwin. I...(sniffles) I didn't ever think we'd spend the night again...and with Niles, it was...(pauses) I'm sorry._

_Erwin can't speak, and he feels disgust in his stomach. He turns away from Brianne, and she prepares herself for the worst knowing full well she deserves it. There is a delusional hope within Brianne for Erwin to forgive her of her infidelity, that he'll somehow be able to hold her again, kiss her and love her again as if she was never unfaithful.  
_

_Erwin: You should leave, now._

_Brianne is quiet, and her heart sinks down to the pit of her stomach._

_Erwin: (furious and bangs his fist on the table) Now! Get out!  
_

_Brianne jumps from his sudden anger, and she walks over to the front door. She glances back at Erwin, and he's fuming in his chair with his hands covering his face. Brianne walks out in tears trying to be calm after knowing this must be the end of her and Erwin.  
_

Brianne feels herself unraveling from her painful memories. It stings her knowing that she and Erwin ended on such a bad note, and she understands that her relationship with Erwin is beyond repair. There's just too much pain between the two, and some things are better left ended rather than continuing to drag it through the bad and ugly. But it doesn't mean Brianne has stopped loving Erwin. Erwin is on Brianne's mind all the time, and she sometimes even loses track of the time just thinking about him and what he's doing, how he's doing. Brianne knows she should've seen the water rising, and now she's in too deep drowning because of her mistake.

Brianne looks around her dark dorm room with all the other girls fast asleep. She quietly gets out of bed and sits at the window sill looking out at the empty night sky. Brianne can't believe that in just a few hours, she's going to be married to Niles. She had informed Niles of her pregnancy, but she didn't mention anything about sleeping with Erwin to him, the possibility that this child growing inside of her might belong to Niles or Erwin. Brianne had accepted Niles' wedding proposal half-heartedly, and now she's afraid and nervous because of her imminent wedding day.

Brianne wishes she never accepted Niles' wedding proposal, but she felt so out of place, alone, and distraught because of Erwin's animosity that she just said yes to him. She knows Niles is a good man and could be a good husband, but she doesn't want to find out the latter part. Ever since her first year in Military training, she's known firmly who her husband should be. But that man has been hurt too much by Brianne, and he's done his fair-share of giving pain to her. It seems as if the two are beyond the point of reconciliation at this point...

* * *

Erwin quietly gets out of his bed, and he glances at Michelle still fast asleep in his bed. He decides to walk over to Cap's Pub, a place he's been spending quite some time because of Levi's recommendation. Erwin notices Levi isn't there, which is unusual, but he knows Levi is getting ready for Brianne's wedding today. Erwin's mood immediately turns sour at the thought of Brianne and her imminent wedding to his best friend.

Erwin spends the morning drinking and thinking up of formations the Survey Corps can use outside the Walls to alleviate their death rates at the hands of the beastly titans. But he can't think straight for a long time knowing that today is Brianne's wedding. Erwin sits there frustrated and depressed, and he feels tears forming in his eyes just thinking about Brianne in her wedding gown walking down the aisle to Niles. Niles had originally asked Erwin to be his best man not realizing the truth about Brianne's pregnancy, and Erwin refused to accept. Erwin never elaborated the reason why for his refusal, merely stating that he was making a conscious decision not to go. Niles didn't pester him about it, knowing that it must have had to do with watching his lover being married off to his best friend.

Erwin sits there wishing bad things on Niles' and Brianne's marriage. He wishes them a very unhappy marriage filled with fights and many pain. Even when Erwin had found out about Brianne's infidelity and second pregnancy, he used to casually talk to himself as if Brianne was there listening to his every word. He would talk about what formations are beneficial and costly to the Corps, whether having a stronger left/right flank or a stronger front/back flank is better. But ever since Niles told him about his marriage to Brianne, Erwin had tried to completely cut off all ties with Brianne. He tried his best to stop thinking about her and to stop pretending as if she's there with him.

Ever since Erwin found out about Niles' and Brianne's marriage, every night leading up to today has been restless for him. He wishes that even now Brianne will leave Niles to be with him. Erwin wishes that Brianne won't take Niles' hand in marriage because he knows deep in his heart that he and Brianne still belong together. Even through all the pain they both went and are going through, Erwin knows that he and Brianne are meant to be, that they are a couple brought together by fate. Erwin can hear the wedding song starting to play in his head even with the gang arguing loudly with one another, and he can see Brianne glowing like an angel about to walk down the aisle to her future husband. The mere thought of this brings tears once again to Erwin's eyes, making him realize that now it is too late to have wishful thinking about him and Brianne. It's too late for him and Brianne to have another chance at it, and he accepts that fact. Erwin knows it's going to be unbearably hard for him to move on, but it's something he needs to do now before he wastes his life waiting for someone who won't ever return to him.

Niles is in the palace's ballroom where his and Brianne's wedding is going to take place. He's dressed in his nice wedding tuxedo, and all his friends and family are there. His squad members are congratulating Niles on being the first to marry out of all of them, and Niles is happy unknowing of Brianne's true feelings. Brianne is in a room near the ballroom, and she stares at her eye-popping wedding gown. She doesn't have the will to put it on, and she just continues staring at the gown. After staring at her dress for hours, she comes to the realization that she can't go through with the wedding. Brianne doesn't love Niles, and she knows she needs to leave now before anyone comes looking for her. Brianne runs out of the palace without informing anyone as if running for her dear life...

Brianne arrives at Erwin's home, and she bangs on his door. There is no answer, and she has a feeling Erwin isn't home. Brianne thinks of another place to go for sanctuary: Cap's Pub. She slowly makes her way over to Cap's Pub to spend some time with the gang. When she enters, she sees Erwin there sitting and drinking with a large piece of paper and a pencil. The gang greets Brianne, and Erwin looks up hearing her name. He's shocked to see Brianne standing there looking right at him with a relieved smile. Brianne walks to Erwin with tears in her eyes, and he quickly stands up still staring at Brianne. The gang watches it all like a movie.

Brianne: (smiles, tears up) I couldn't go through with it...I couldn't marry him...

Erwin steps forth, and he wants to reach out to touch Brianne. He thinks he's in a bad dream, and he thinks Brianne isn't really here, that this isn't happening. Cap's Pub shakes as if there is a small earthquake, and everyone stays still for a moment. The shaking stops, and all the glasses stop rattling.

Erwin: Was that a sign for us?

Brianne grins and shrugs cutely, melting Erwin's heart. Erwin smiles and the two embrace tightly both in tears. They're both so relieved to be together again, and they hope in their hearts that this will be the last time they say goodbye to one another, that they will live a happy life together no matter what kind of adversity pushes them down.

Kim: Wait, wait, so let me get this straight, you're _not _gonna go through with the wedding?

Brianne and Erwin look at the gang staring at the two, and they still hold one another tightly in an embrace.

Brianne: No, I'm not.

Keith: Goddamn it, Bri. We all chipped in and got you a wedding gift.

Mike: Yeah, we felt bad we couldn't go to the wedding cus we had to watch the bar, so we got you this.

Mike brings out a huge bottle of wine with a ribbon messily taped to it. Brianne smiles at at the gang, thankful for an ugly-wrapped gift.

Brianne: Thanks guys, but you didn't need to get me anything.

Mike: Yeah, well too late for that.

Levi comes running in, completely out of breath. He's relieved to find Brianne there after running around trying to look for her.

Levi: (before anyone can talk) The palace was bombed!

Brianne: What?!

Levi: People are dead, and a lot more are injured. You need to come with me now, kid, and help us sort out this mess.

Brianne immediately takes a step forward but stops. She looks back at Erwin, and he nods still holding onto her.

Erwin: I'll be here. Go do what you have to do.

Brianne nods, and she heads out with Levi. They run back to the palace at top speed, and Brianne is shocked to see an entire section of the palace in complete ruins. She's surprised that the palace is still standing even with that huge chunk in rubble. Brianne and Levi run over and see many MP soldiers helping everyone who is injured or dead. The soldiers are taking the injured people to the nearest hospital, while the other soldiers put the dead bodies in a line for future identification while things get sorted out. She counts 36 dead bodies, and she doesn't bother counting how many are injured because there's just too much of them. Brianne spots Chase and Curtis carrying Tony who is critically injured from the bombing. She runs over to them, and she can see Tony is unconscious and bleeding tremendously in the face.

Brianne: (concerned) Is he alive?

Curtis: He's barely breathing.

Brianne: What about the rest of our squad?

Chase: (short pause) Missy is dead. Tony and Missy sat closest to the impact.

Brianne lets Curtis and Chase take Tony to the hospital, and she immediately spots Chloe standing around looking at all the casualties with such shock and horror. Brianne runs off to Chloe.

Brianne: Chloe, what happened?

Chloe: (still in a state of shock) I don't know...everyone was coming in to the ballroom for your wedding and...and then it just exploded...the bomb went off and...and people died...(tearing up) so many people died, Brianne...

Brianne: Alright, Chloe, I need you to pull yourself together. I need your help, alright?

Chloe: M-My help?

Brianne notices Chloe is still staring at the line of dead bodies increasing by number.

Brianne: Chloe, look at me. I need you to look at me, Chloe.

Chloe just keeps staring at the dead bodies, and Brianne forces Chloe to look at her by using her hands to move Chloe's face. Chloe looks directly into Brianne's eyes, and she's confused at how Brianne is unfazed by such a horrible crime scene. She doesn't understand how Brianne is holding it all together and taking the lead, but she knows she should listen to Brianne because she knows what to do.

Chloe: Y-Yeah...yeah...what do you need me to do?

Brianne: I need you to gather our squad, as much of them as you can find. Tony, Missy, Curtis, and Chase are gone. But I need everyone else right now.

Chloe: Yeah, yeah, I'll go get them right now.

Chloe runs off to find the rest of Brianne's year's squad members, and in 5 minutes Chloe is back with Edgar Stiles, Tina May, Miles Press, Nadia Yasso, Cherrie Walker, Larry Mosser, Sean Hill, Janis Silver, Lana Walsh, Charlie Glay, Porter Cole, Katy Morgan, Audrey Lanes, and Wayne Potter.

Brianne: Alright, I need us to put our heads together. Who would bomb the palace and why? Why _this_ section?

Cherrie: It seems as if they targeted the ballroom.

Larry: If they were after the King, they would've gone to the Western section of the palace.

Porter: (to Brianne) Do you think they were targeting you?

Brianne: Who would want to target me?

Nadia: People you've put away, the surviving criminals out there. I'm sure they're still pissed that you sent their bosses to jail.

Lana: So you're saying this is about revenge?

Audrey: Look, we don't know anything yet. All we know is that they targeted the ballroom, and these people are after something.

Brianne: Audrey's right. Everyone, put in your tact ear and remain in constant communication.

Tina: What are you going to do?

Brianne: If these people _are_ targeting me, I need to warn someone to keep them safe.

Before Brianne can leave, Niles spots her and shouts for her. He runs to her and is relieved to see Brianne is fine.

Niles: I'm so glad you're alright, Brianne.

Brianne: (in a hurry) I can't talk right now Niles.

Niles: Where are you going?

Brianne: On a lead.

Niles: I'll go with you-

Brianne: No, you need to be here and make sure everyone who's injured gets to the hospital. We need to clean this mess as fast as we can to get to the bottom of who is behind this attack.

Brianne immediately runs off towards Cap's Pub, and she quickly hides behind a wall when she notices 3 men standing in front of the pub's door. Brianne hears a gunshot from inside, and she notices the 3 men are not surprised by it. She knows the bombers must be inside Cap's Pub holding the gang and Erwin hostage, and she needs to find a way to sneak in before anyone gets hurt or killed.

Brianne: (speaks into tactical ear-piece) Easy Company, do you copy?

Squad: (all at once) Copy.

Brianne: There are 3 suspicious men outside of Cap's Pub, and I heard a gunshot from the inside. Stand by for my orders to come with artillery.

Squad: Copy that.

Brianne walks a block away, and she climbs up the rooftop. She makes her way towards Cap's Pub by roof, and she opens the vent to the inside of Cap's Pub. Brianne quietly climbs in and she sees 4 men with their shotguns. They have torn apart through Cap's Pub while having gathered the gang together in the center of the room. She notices Erwin isn't there with the gang, so he must be in hiding.

Man 1: (points his shotgun at the gang) Where the hell is Erwin Smith?!

George: We told you, we don't know!

Man 1: If you don't bring him, I will shoot you in the face.

Brianne speaks into her tactical ear-piece.

Brianne: (whispers) Easy Company, do you copy?

Squad: (all at once) Copy.

Brianne: Come to Cap's Pub with artillery. There are an additional 4 men inside the bar, all armed. They're looking for Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. We need to take these people in and interrogate them about today's bombing. We need at least one of them alive.

Squad: Copy that.

Brianne sees one of the men bringing out Erwin from the back office, and they push Erwin to the rest of the gang. Brianne slowly takes out her handgun, and the people below can hear the safety being turned off. They all look up and notice the vents, and the 4 men point their shotguns at the vents.

Man 1: Come out! Come out or we'll shoot him!

The man then points his shotgun at Erwin's back.

Brianne: Don't shoot! I'm coming out.

Brianne kicks the vent door down, and she slowly falls through to the ground. The man smirks as if he recognizes Brianne.

Man 1: Give me your gun.

Brianne puts her gun on the ground and kicks it to him. The man then takes Brianne's gun in his hands and observes it. Brianne is the only one within the Wall to own a handgun, a gun Robin Queen specially requested be made for her on her 13th birthday. It was a prototype that was seen as unfit and problematic due to its small size and weak projecting bullet power.

Man 1: What kind of gun is this?

Brianne doesn't answer. The man smirks at Brianne and hangs the handgun around his belt to keep it.

Man 1: You are Number One of the 85th Trainee Squad. I recognize you.

Brianne: Who are you?

Man 1: A man who holds your lover's life in his hands.

The man points his shotgun back to Erwin's back.

Brianne: What do you want?

Man 1: (smirks) Just a moment of everyone's time.


	15. Chapter 15

Brianne can hear her squad taking position around Cap's Pub through her tactical ear-piece.

Curtis: (through ear-piece to Brianne) Easy Company is stationed around Cap's Pub. We're going to quietly take down the 3 assailants standing outside. On your word, we'll barge through shooting, so you need to duck.

Brianne clears her throat quietly, signaling the plan is a go. The man looks at Brianne suspiciously and recognizes an ear-piece in her left ear.

Man 1: (furious) Take that out! Take that ear-piece out right now!

The man pushes Erwin down to his knees and points his shotgun right at his head to convince Brianne to take the ear-piece out.

Brianne: (calmly) Alright, I'll take the ear-piece out.

The squad hears Brianne speak this through their ear-pieces, and they know they need to make the move now before anyone gets hurt. Porter, Katy, and Cherrie quickly and stealthily take out the 3 men in front of the pub with their bare hands. The 3 throw the men aside so that the other squad members can get into position right in front of the door to the bar.

Man 1: (still points his gun to Erwin's head, paranoid) Who's out there? Who is out there?!

Brianne: (calmly) My company.

Before the man can react, he moves his head to the side and Brianne notices the man has his own tactical ear-piece, something that has clearly been sold off by the Military Police. Brianne knows someone is talking through his ear-piece because of the expression on the man's face.

Brianne: (at the top of her lungs) NOW!

The squad storms in through the pub, and Brianne forces the gang and Erwin to duck. The squad starts shooting everyone who isn't ducking, which is all the assailants. When the shooting is over, Curtis runs over to Brianne, Erwin, and the gang (Chase runs to Kim to make sure she's alright) while everyone else examines the dead men on the ground.

Curtis: You okay, Bri?

Brianne: Yeah, I'm fine. Good job, Curtis.

Curtis: Yeah, too bad they're all dead though. We should've saved one for interrogation.

Brianne just puts her hand on Curtis' shoulder, and she looks at Erwin. She walks over to him and he stares at her.

Brianne: Are you okay?

Erwin: I'm fine. I'm unscathed.

Brianne: We should head back to the palace, see if anyone knows anything about what's happening today.

George: Hey wait, what about us?

Mike: Yeah, we almost got our asses filled with bullet holes because of you!

Keith: What if those people come back?

Erwin can see Brianne is worried for her friends, and he doesn't want the gang to die because Brianne has already lost her two best friends because of him.

Erwin: I'll stay and protect them.

Ryan: Dude, you got kidnapped _with _us. To be honest, I don't feel safe with you protecting us, man.

Brianne: (ignores Ryan, to Erwin) Would you do that for me?

Erwin: (nods) Of course. It's the least I can do. You go find whoever is doing this.

Brianne nods and is about to walk away when Erwin grabs her hand. She looks back at him, and he kisses her passionately. Brianne is shocked by Erwin's sudden kiss, and she nearly melts in it. The other squad members awkwardly start walking away to give Erwin and Brianne their space. Erwin pulls back and looks into Brianne's eyes, and she looks up into his eyes.

Erwin: Don't get yourself killed.

Brianne: I won't.

Chase walks up to Kim and hands her a tactical ear-piece.

Chase: (whispers) If anything happens, you tell me through this. Just press this button to turn it on.

Chase shows her the red button, and Kim nods. Brianne and her squad head back to the castle, and they still see most of the MP there trying to clean up the bombing mess.

* * *

A ferry from Trost District is making its way through the waters towards the Capital. There are regular attendants and there are also quite a few Military Police on board. At the lowest level below the deck, a few of the soldiers are guarding 3 large suitcases.

Soldier 1: Did you hear about the bombing at the castle?

Soldier 2: What?! A bombing?!

Soldier 3: How the hell did that happen?

Soldier 1: No one knows, but a lot of soldiers died.

Soldier 2: Weren't Dok and Ackerman going to get married today?

Soldier 3: Yeah, they were supposed to.

The 3 soldiers immediately jump onto their feet when they see 5 men walk up to them wearing gas masks. Those masks are not available to anyone besides the Military Police after the recent invention of a deadly nerve gas for biological warfare. The nerve gases inside the 3 suitcases are protocols, and they are being shipped to the Capital so that the King could observe the effects of this gas being tested on criminals. The King has heard about the effects this gas has on a human being: first they convulse, then they slowly die a long and painful death because of the paralysis of all the muscles.

Soldier 1: Hey, get back-

The 5 men immediately start attacking the soldiers, and they knock all the guns away from the soldiers. The soldiers are outnumbered by the men, and one of the masked men find the keys to the suitcase.

Soldier 3: No, no you can't open them!

The masked man unlocks one of the suitcases and looks upon 2 large canisters filled with smog inside them, the toxic gas. Before the soldiers can shout for the man to stop what he's doing, the masked man presses a button and the canister opens. The toxic nerve agent spreads throughout the bottom level, and the man then opens a vent and lays the canister in there so that the gas could spread throughout the entire ferry. The 5 masked men watch the 3 MP soldiers convulse like an epileptic, and they walk away from the murder scene.

The nerve gas is released inside the ferry, and people start dropping like flies on the ground. No one survives on the ferry as the 5 men jump onto a nearby rowboat, rowing away with the 2 suitcases left over, each with 2 canisters of the toxic nerve agent. The 5 men watch the ferry crash right through the port, the ferry unable to be stopped because the captain is dead. People near the port run away from the crashing ferry so that they don't get crushed, and the ferry immediately comes to a halt nearly 1 mile deep through the port.

* * *

Brianne and her company spot their captain, Philip Stauer, helping to clear the wreckage within the palace. They all run to their captain immediately.

Company: (salutes) Captain.

Philip: At ease, soldiers.

Brianne: Do you know anything about what's happening today, sir?

Philip: Follow me.

The squad follows Stauer away from the bomb scene, and they can see that Philip looks extremely distressed.

Philip: We've just received word that the Military nerve gas has been stolen from a ferry that was transporting it. Two have been used on the ferry, and everyone on it is dead. There are 4 canisters left.

Brianne: (connects the dots) The bombing was a diversionary cover to steal the nerve gas...

Philip: We must track down the people who stole the canisters before they use another one.

Curtis: We should head back to the MP building, gather up the rest of our full squad. I know they can help us.

Brianne: Alright. Everyone, go gather up the rest of our year and bring them to the MP building. We'll have a lot more resources to work with over there. And Curtis, if you get a chance I want you to check up on Tony, see how he's doing and if he's awake.

Curtis: You got it, boss.

Brianne: Let's go.

The squad splits up, and Brianne goes with Captain Stauer back to the MP building. In just a few minutes, the rest of the 85th Trainee Squad arrives. They grab an empty Situation Room, and they all sit around the round table.

Brianne: Is everyone here?

Porter: Curtis went to check up on Tony.

Nadia: Tina went to the bathroom.

Larry: And Charlie isn't here.

Brianne: Where is he?

Larry: We couldn't find him anywhere.

Brianne: What do you mean? He was supposed to stay in the castle to help clean it up.

Philip: Let it go, Brianne. We need to begin the briefing now.

Brianne: (nods) Yes, sir...

Tony wakes up, and he can hear the bustling inside the MP building. His entire body is completely sore and he slowly opens his eyes to see Curtis.

Curtis: Hey, man. How you feeling?

Tony: (weakly) Missy? Where is she?

Curtis' face drops.

Tony: Where is Missy?

Curtis: I'm sorry, Tony...she's dead.

Tony: (shocked) Wh...

Curtis: She was too close to the explosion. She didn't make it...I'm so sorry, man.

Tony starts crying and bursts into tears hysterically...

When briefing is over, Edgar leaves the Situation Room and heads to the bathroom. He sees Tina walking out of the girls' restroom perfectly timed.

Edgar: Hey Tina. You were in the bathroom this whole time?

Tina: Take this, Edgar. I need you to give this to Brianne.

Tina grabs Edgar's hand and shoves a little piece of paper in his hand.

Edgar: Why can't you just-

Tina: Don't ask questions. Just do it!

Tina then walks off quickly, and Edgar takes a look at what the paper says. His mouth drops when he reads it, and he's stunned for a moment...

Chloe: Guys...what's that smog?

Everyone looks out through the glass, and they notice smog coming out from the top level offices. They notice people coughing and quickly falling to the ground.

Philip: Close the doors and vents now! It's the nerve gas!

In a state of panic, Katy quickly shuts the doors while Larry, Cherrie, and Chase shut the vents tightly. Some of the soldiers run to their Situation Room and bang on the glass so that they can open the doors for them, but no one makes a move.

Philip: (order) Don't open the door for anyone or we will all die.

The squad stands there in complete horror, watching their fellow MP soldiers dying off in a gruesome manner.

Chloe: Oh my god, Edgar!

Brianne looks and sees Edgar running towards the Situation Room with a paper in his hand. He starts slowing down as he's coughing, and he falls to his knees. Edgar is still trying his best to make his way to the Situation Room, and he climbs over dead bodies to get to Brianne. Brianne falls to her knees with tears in her eyes, watching Edgar struggling to get to the glass to show her the paper in his hand. With his last bit of strength left, Edgar puts his hand to the glass to show Brianne the paper in his hand: "Charlie is responsible". His hand then falls lifeless, and Chloe cries her heart out seeing Edgar's dead body on top of a pile of other dead soldiers' bodies. Brianne rests her head against the glass, looking down at Edgar. Stauer puts his hand on Brianne's shoulder, and she doesn't flinch.

Philip: Now is not the time to grieve, Brianne. You know that.

Brianne quickly wipes her tears away with her sleeve, and she stands back up on her two feet. She looks back to her squad.

Brianne: We need contact with the outside. We're stuck in here until the gas dissipates.

Chase: Kim has my tact piece. I gave it to her before we left the bar.

Brianne turns on her tactical ear-piece.

Brianne: Kim! Kim, can you hear me?

Kim: Whoa, Brianne?

Brianne: Give the ear-piece to Erwin now. I need to speak with him.

After a few rustling noises, Brianne hears Erwin's voice.

Erwin: Brianne?

Brianne: Erwin, I need you to go find Charlie Glay. I need you to detain him and interrogate him. He's responsible for everything that's happened today.

Erwin: Alright. Keep your piece on.

Erwin is about to leave Cap's Pub when the gang asks him where he's going.

George: Hey, where are you going, man?! I thought you were gonna protect us!

Erwin: More important matters have surfaced.

Keith: What the hell do you mean more important matters?

Erwin: You have guns, don't you? Use it if need be.

Erwin quickly leaves the pub and heads to the castle still talking with Brianne through the ear-piece.

Erwin: Where are you?

Brianne: I'm in the MP building. I'm trapped in a Situation Room. A nerve gas has been released in the building.

Erwin: (halts in his tracks) What?!

Brianne: Don't worry. Some of us made it. I just need you to find Charlie and get information out of him.

Erwin: Alright, I'm almost at the castle.

There in the castle, Erwin spots Mike Zacharius and Levi.

Erwin: Mike, Levi, I need your help.

Levi: Have you seen Brianne?

Erwin: Yes, and she's fine. We need to find Charlie Glay. He's responsible for everything that's happened today.

Mike and Levi look at one another, and they nod following Erwin. After searching for a few minutes, they spot Charlie standing by himself. The 3 walk over to Charlie, and Charlie knows something is wrong by the look on their faces. Charlie takes a step back, and he knows he's been caught. He immediately makes a run for it and Mike, Erwin, and Levi split up to catch Charlie.

Charlie makes a dumb move and heads into an alleyway. Levi is there to greet him, and Charlie turns around but Mike is right behind him with Erwin flying down from the rooftop. Erwin throws Charlie into an empty building, and Charlie tries to scramble on his feet. Mike and Levi hold him down, and Erwin looks Charlie in the eyes frightening the mole.

Erwin: What is your involvement with today's events?

Charlie: (petrified) I don't know what you're talking about-

Erwin punches Charlie hard across the face.

Erwin: (furiously grabs Charlie by his shirt) Do NOT play dumb with me! You were responsible for _everything_ that's happened today...the bombing of the castle, the ferry, the nerve gases being stolen...it was all because of you.

Charlie: No, no what are you talking about?

Erwin: (screams in Charlie's face) You could've killed Brianne today. She could've been exposed to the nerve gas! You could've killed her!

Erwin beats Charlie down, and Levi has to stop Erwin before he could kill Charlie.

Charlie: (scoffs) You think I'm scared of you, Erwin Smith? You don't know the people I know. You don't know _real_ fear.

Levi kneels down and looks into Charlie's eyes, sending chills down his spine.

Levi: He may not, but I do.

Levi takes out a pocketknife, and he plays with it.

Levi: You know, Erwin and Brianne may be lovers, but Brianne and I are family. She's my little sister...did you know that? And do you know what happens to people who _threaten_ to hurt my sister?

Charlie is quiet.

Levi: Do you remember nearly 3 years ago about the story of 2 MP soldiers who stole Brianne's baby? One was missing, and one was found chopped like a baby lamb in the sewers. Yes, babies are precious in this kind of world, but that baby going missing was insignificant compared to the pain I watched Brianne endure because of her loss. Anyone who hurts my _family_, I _will_ kill. (points knife to Charlie) And _you_, Charlie...you're next.

Charlie doesn't say anything, and Levi stabs the pocketknife through Charlie's knee cap. Charlie screams in excruciating agony as Erwin and Mike watch.

Levi: (glares at Charlie) Who are you working for?

Charlie: I can't tell you. I can't say anything.

Levi starts moving the knife around in Charlie's knee cap, and he screams even louder. Mike covers Charlie's mouth with his hand to muffle the screaming.

Charlie: Alright! Alright, I'll tell you! Just stop!

Levi: Not until you start talking.

Charlie: Captain Logan and Rummings! They're the ones who gave me the orders!

Erwin and Mike look at one another in shock.

Mike: Captain Logan...do you mean Captain Robert Logan? The captain of the 13th Legion of the Survey Corps?

Charlie: Yes. He and Captain Rummings are behind this, but they're not the masterminds.

Levi: Who is?

Charlie: I don't know. I swear, I don't know who it is. They didn't tell me.

Levi looks back at Erwin and Mike.

Charlie: Please, you have to believe me. I'm telling you the truth.

Erwin nods, believing that Charlie wouldn't know the top dogs in this whole conspiracy. Erwin nods to Levi, and Levi looks back at Charlie.

Levi: If Brianne is hurt in any way, I'll finish you off.

Erwin: Mike, detain him.

Mike takes Charlie as his prisoner, and Erwin and Levi walk off.

Levi: How are we going to prove Logan and Rummings are behind what happened today?

Erwin: Simple. Pit the two against each other.

Levi: How?

Erwin: (holds his tact ear piece) With this.

* * *

Logan: Come in.

Erwin enters Logan's office, and he sees Rummings there with him. Erwin keeps his cool as he enters normally.

Erwin: (salutes) Sir, the castle has been cleaned and all bodies have been accounted for.

Logan: Good work, Erwin. And the press?

Erwin: Commander Heller has already given his statement, and they're ready for yours, sir.

Erwin walks over to Logan's white handkerchief, and he sticks his tactical ear piece into it. He folds the handkerchief neatly, and he tucks it into Logan's breast pocket for him.

Logan: Thank you, Erwin. You know, when I retire, I'm thinking about promoting _you_ to being captain.

Erwin: ...that would be an honor, sir. And...sir...excuse me for saying this so abruptly to you and Captain Rummings...but there seems to be a rumor going on.

Rummings: What rumor?

Erwin: Well...(scoffs and shakes his head) it's complete nonsense.

Logan: Spit it out, Erwin. What is it?

Erwin: People are saying that today's events must have been aided by a highly ranked Military worker.

Rummings: And what does _that_ have to do with us?

Erwin: (calmly) I just wanted to let you know so that you could be prepared for any of the reporter's questions, sir. They're going to ask you if there is anyone you know that could possibly be linked to today's events, any high-ranking official you can think of that would want to do this.

Logan: Thank you for letting us know, Erwin. You are dismissed.

Erwin salutes Logan and Rummings, and he steps out. Erwin quickly walks over to an empty room with Levi there. He has a recording machine with the tact ear piece right next to it so that he can hear Logan and Rummings' conversation.

Rummings: What the hell, Robert. How would anyone come up with that kind of idea?

Logan: I don't know, but we _need_ to remain calm.

Rummings: How would they just _deduce_ that it was a Military official? They must be on to us.

Logan: Walt, you need to _calm down_. No one knows that we're involved with what happened today. No one.

Rummings: Unless Glay talked.

Logan: Charlie did _not_ talk to anyone. He knows better than that, especially with the people he's involved with.

Rummings: I have a bad feeling about this, Robert.

Logan: Just take my lead, Walt, and no one will find out. We just need to get through these next few hours, and then we'll be able to leave the Military and live a quiet life.

The door flings open, and there stands Commander James Heller of the Military Police with his other captains to subdue Logan and Rummings after listening to their recorded conversation.

Logan: C-Commander Heller.

Heller: Detain these two captains, soldiers.

Military Police officers immediately detain Logan and Rummings.

Rummings: What's going on, Commander?

Heller: You two are under arrest for conspiracy and threatening the welfare of the citizens of the Walls.

Erwin steps in, and Logan and Rummings look at Erwin.

Logan: Erwin! Erwin, thank goodness you're here. Tell Heller that we have _nothing_ to do with what happened today.

Erwin: Sir, we heard everything.

Logan: What do you mean?

Erwin walks up to Logan and takes the handkerchief out. He shows Logan the tactical ear piece hidden in his handkerchief, and Logan is horrified.

Logan: You...you set me up...

Erwin: May you never see the light of day again, sir.

Heller: Take these two away.

The officers take Logan and Rummings away after they've incriminated themselves. Heller turns back to Erwin.

Heller: Good work, soldier.

Erwin: Thank you, sir, but I didn't do it alone.

Heller: I understand you're the second-in-command in Logan's legion.

Erwin: (nods) Yes, sir.

Heller: I'll have a talk with Commander Shadis. I'll put in a good word for you, soldier, to be the next captain.

Erwin: (surprised) Thank you, sir.

Before Heller walks away, Erwin stops him.

Erwin: Sir. Have you heard anything about the MP building? Has it been cleared from the toxin yet?

Heller: It's being cleared now.

Erwin: (nods) Thank you, sir.

Erwin heads out, and Levi runs after him.

Levi: I saw Logan and Rummings being taken away.

Erwin: Yes, and the MP building is being cleared now.

Erwin and Levi make their way over to the MP building, and they see piles and piles of dead bodies being taken out of the building due to the nerve gas. There they see Brianne with her squad staring at the dead bodies.

Levi: Kid!

Brianne looks back and is relieved to see Erwin and Levi. They all run to each other, and Erwin embraces Brianne first tightly.

Erwin: I'm so glad you're okay, Brianne.

Brianne: I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay too.

Erwin matches foreheads with Brianne, and he looks into her eyes.

Erwin: I love you so much, Brianne.

Brianne: I love you too, Erwin.

Brianne then looks at Levi, and she smiles. Erwin lets her go, and she hugs Levi tightly.

Brianne: Thanks for your help.

Levi: Couldn't have done it without you, kid. So, what are you gonna do now?

Brianne: I'm gonna go talk to Edgar's parents, and then we've gotta search for Tony.

Erwin: What do you mean search for him?

Brianne: He's gone. We went back into the ICU, but he wasn't there. The blanket was swept aside, and it looks like he just walked out of there on his own.

Levi: What do you think happened to him?

Brianne: I don't know. I hope nothing bad. Curtis told me he told Tony about what happened to Missy before the nerve gas went off. When Curtis went to check up on everyone else after the gas was taken care of, Tony disappeared. Who knows where he is or what he's doing.

Erwin: He must be grieving for Missy.

Levi: Want us to help you with anything?

Brianne: (shakes head) No, I'll be fine. Just wait for me at Cap's Pub, yeah?

Levi and Erwin nod, and they watch Brianne walk off. Niles notices Brianne, and he runs to her.

Niles: Brianne!

Brianne looks at Niles.

Niles: Are you okay? I heard you were in the building when the nerve gas was released.

Brianne: I'm fine.

Niles: (catches on quick) We...need to talk, don't we?

Brianne: Yeah.

Niles: (weakly) Looks like we gotta plan our wedding all over again.

Brianne: Niles...I have to be honest with you...

Niles is silent, waiting for Brianne to speak.

Brianne: I...I actually wasn't going to go through with it...the wedding.

Niles: What?

Brianne: I just...I couldn't...I can't do it, Niles. I can't marry you.

Niles: W-Why not?

Brianne is quiet.

Niles: Is it Erwin?

Brianne nods.

Niles: (sighs and scoffs) I was afraid of that.

Brianne: I'm sorry, Niles...I really am.

Niles: Yeah, I know. That baby...is it even mine?

Brianne: ...I don't know...

Niles is quiet.

Niles: Guess I just don't stand a chance against Erwin, huh?

Brianne doesn't answer, and Niles smiles.

Niles: You should go. It's fine. You should go to him...

When Brianne takes care of her business back at the MP building, she accepts the fact that Tony is gone to be by himself and that he'll need time to deal with the fact that Missy is dead. She heads over to Cap's Pub where she sees Levi, Erwin, and the gang drinking together before closing time. Brianne joins them, and the gang talks about their usual nonsense while Levi, Erwin, and Brianne sit at a separate booth to talk.

Erwin: How was everything?

Brianne: (sighs) Tony's gone. He's just gone.

Levi: Are you gonna try to look for him tomorrow?

Brianne: No. I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready. We're going to hold a funeral for everyone who's died today. There'll be a ceremony tomorrow, but the burial will be in a few days, maybe a few weeks. There's a lot of dead bodies, a lot of notices to be sent out, you know?

Levi: Yeah.

Brianne: So I need a place to stay. My dormitory was part of the section of the castle that was blown up.

Erwin: You can stay with me.

Brianne: Actually, I was hoping I could stay with you, Levi.

Levi: (surprised) You sure?

Brianne: Yeah.

Levi: Yeah, that's fine.

Erwin: Have you talked with Niles yet?

Brianne: Yeah, I have.

Erwin: ...how did it go?

Brianne: He let me go.

Levi: So it's done between you two?

Brianne: Yeah.

Erwin holds Brianne's hand, and she gives a tired weak smile.

Levi: Well, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later tonight, alright?

Brianne: Alright.

Levi walks out of the pub, and so do Brianne and Erwin together. They walk out hand-in-hand, and they walk towards the park with the tall hill. Brianne feels as if she's in a dream, being together with Erwin the way they used to be when they were younger. Brianne's heart keeps telling her that she'll never let go of Erwin again, that she'll be greedy and keep him forever with her.

The love between Brianne and Erwin had occurred accidentally. She knows that another day will come when her love for Erwin will be tested again, and she doesn't have confidence in herself to deal with that time when it comes after such a wearisome day.

Erwin: You know, I got promoted to Captain today.

Brianne: Really?

Erwin: (nods) I've replaced Logan as Captain of the Survey Corps' 13th Legion.

Brianne: That's good news. You'll be a great captain.

Brianne can see Erwin is secretly very happy about his promotion, being able to be one step closer to his dream of leading his legion out beyond the Walls to search for foreign life.

Erwin: Everything can work out.

Brianne: What do you mean?

Erwin: Between us. We'll be okay, won't we?

Brianne: (not confident) Yeah...

Erwin knows how not confident Brianne sounds. Erwin walks backwards to look into Brianne's eyes while she walks normally looking up into Erwin's eyes.

Erwin: You know, I've been thinking, Brianne. I think this baby could be our second chance. I know there's a chance it might not be mine, but I don't care. I want to help you raise your baby. I love you, and I'll always take care of you.

Brianne: Thank you, Erwin.

Erwin: I love you so much, Brianne.

Brianne: (smiles shyly) I know. You already told me that.

Erwin: I know. Just...after what happened today, I was afraid that I lost you. I was frightened when you told me you were stuck in the MP building with the nerve gas released in there. I was afraid you were going to die, and it made me realize just...just how much I can't do without you. I just want to be with you all the time.

Brianne smiles, feeling her heart fluttering with Erwin's words of love for her. She's so happy right now listening to Erwin tell her how much he loves her while looking into her eyes the whole time. Brianne feels as if nothing can now stop her and Erwin's love for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Brianne and Levi sit around the dinner table and eat their breakfast.

Levi: So what time is the funeral today?

Brianne: The afternoon.

Levi: How are you coping?

Brianne: I'm fine.

Levi: Kid, don't pretend.

Brianne: (pauses) It's...a little difficult.

Levi: It should be. A lot of your friends died yesterday. What about you and the Boy Scout?

Brianne: (pauses) We're fine.

Levi: Back together again?

Brianne: Yeah.

Levi and Brianne eat quietly for a while.

Brianne: I didn't think being an MP was gonna be this hard.

Levi looks up at Brianne, and she's looking down at her food.

Brianne: You'd think I'd get used to losing people that I love.

Levi: Yeah, you'd think.

Brianne looks up at Levi, and he has a faint smirk. Brianne scoffs and finishes her breakfast in silence with a million thoughts running in her head. After dressing up for the funeral to honor all the soldiers who died to help retrieve the nerve gases yesterday, Brianne heads over to the MP cemetery with Levi. All 3 branches of the Military are there, and the generalissimo conducts the funeral.

All the soldiers are walking in a line to put down roses on the gravestones. Brianne walks up to Missy's gravestone, and she lays down a rose in front of her picture. She then walks up to Edgar's gravestone, and she lays down a rose in front of his picture. Brianne stares at Edgar's picture, and she remembers the first encounter she ever had with him. It was when Alfred commanded all the new rookies to run 20 laps, and Brianne was by Edgar's side the whole time cheering him on and not leaving him behind.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Edgar. Please, forgive me. You always stood up for me even when no one else would, and I couldn't do the same for you. But I promise you, I'm going to find the last 2 remaining nerve gases. I'm going to find them, and I'll avenge your name. I'm sorry I can't do much else for you, Edgar. Goodbye.  
_

Tears start forming in Brianne's eyes, and she quickly moves on to Tony's gravestone. She lays down another rose in front of his picture, and she walks out of the cemetery with Levi and Erwin following her from behind. The 3 walk up the grassy hill looking over the entire cemetery. They all sit down around the lonesome willow tree, and Brianne takes out her father's letter. She reads it quietly while Erwin and Levi sit beside her quietly. After reading the letter a couple of times, Brianne sighs and puts the letter away into her breast pocket. Erwin holds Brianne's hand, and she looks at him. He gives her a reassuring smile, and Brianne nods.

Brianne holds Erwin's hand in her right and Levi's hand in her left. Erwin, Brianne, and Levi sit there side-by-side with one another looking down at the people in the cemetery...

* * *

It's been 6 long months since the nerve gas incident. Every day since then, Brianne has worked endlessly to try to find the remaining 2 nerve gases. But every lead she had came to a dead-end. She doesn't know where the 2 nerve gases are nor where Tony is. Brianne has given up trying to look for Tony, but she can't give up looking for the nerve gases because of her promise to Edgar.

Her first instinct was to question Captain Logan and Rummings. She would stay in the room while they were being tortured by the MP, and it was shocking to Brianne that they didn't crack after all the torture they had been put through. Even when Brianne interrogated them harshly, the two never cracked. They kept their mouths shut, and Brianne could tell they were extremely afraid of making any kind of reference to their boss. After 4 months of incarceration and torture, Captain Logan and Rummings had "committed suicide". The doctors claimed that all physical evidence points to suicide by hanging, but Brianne has a gut feeling that it was murder from within the organization.

Brianne walks through the Capital streets, her hand over her 8-month-pregnant belly. Whenever she comes across young MP soldiers, they salute her with their utmost respect. They've all heard the stories of Brianne thwarting the terrorists' plans with her wisdom and gut intuition. Brianne is highly respected within the Military Police branch, even among her superiors.

In the beginning of Brianne's Military Police career, everything seemed to be too easy. Her career went off on a great start. Right away she was proving to everyone why she is Number One, and that she is a very special Number One. No one cared anymore that she had an affiliation with Kenny the Ripper and that she was an Ackerman. Her superiors, especially her direct-in-command superior Philip Stauer, picked out Brianne to be the once-in-a-lifetime MP soldier because of her superior display of leadership and wisdom for someone so young.

Even with all the praise and respect surrounding Brianne, nightfall left her feeling so alone and empty. Brianne hasn't been able to go about the night as Nightman due to her pregnant belly, and it doesn't feel right for her to be staying inside Levi's home at night while criminals are on the loose terrorizing innocent citizens. Brianne is sitting on a chair next to the window, and she listens to the rain pouring cats and dogs outside. It was as if the rain was telling Brianne that now she is on her own. But she snaps out of her lonesome feelings when Levi sets dinner down at the table. She smiles at Levi, and the two dig in.

Levi: Anything new today?

Brianne: No. (sighs heavily) I'm starting to think I won't get anywhere.

Levi looks at Brianne as she looks down at her food.

Brianne: What if I never find the nerve gases? I'd be letting everyone down. They all expect me to find it. What if I don't deliver? What would people say about me then?

Levi: Let them say whatever they want to say.

Brianne: It's just been so long. It's wearing me down. I mean, it'd be a dream come true if I find the nerve gases.

Levi: Hey, dreaming is how the strong survive.

Brianne: (looks at Levi) What?

Levi: Just look at the Boy Scout. You know what's fueling him to do what he does every day? His dream of finding life outside the Walls, his dream of finding your daughter and bringing her back to you. So keep your dreams alive, kid, and you won't be worn down by anything.

Brianne: (smiles) You're right. Thanks Levi.

After finishing her dinner, Brianne walks to the sink to put her dirty plates in. She feels a sudden pang in her stomach, and she drops the plates on the ground. The plates shatter, and Levi runs to Brianne's side.

Levi: What's wrong?!

Brianne: (groans) The baby...I think it's coming...

Levi and Brianne rush to the hospital, and Brianne is immediately taken to the maternity unit while Levi rushes out to tell Erwin the news. Erwin and Levi arrive at the hospital, and they sit at the waiting room in front of the maternity unit.

Levi: I guess this is it, huh?

Erwin looks at Levi.

Levi: You'll find out if it's yours.

Erwin nods.

Levi: What will you do if it's not yours?

Erwin: ...I suppose I'll have to help Brianne take care of the baby.

Levi: (scoffs) Are you serious?

Erwin: Yes. (looks at Levi) What would you do?

Levi: I'd forget the bastard baby. If it's not mine, then I don't give a crap about it.

Erwin: It's easy for you to say.

Levi: You don't think I'm serious?

Erwin: You'll never know until you're in the situation yourself.

Levi: I'll tell you what though. You're pretty damned crazy to be open about caring for a kid that's not yours. Maybe even on the verge of bravery, but more so on the crazy side.

Erwin gives a little laugh, and Levi leans his back on the wall. A nurse comes walking out and calls for the party with Brianne. Erwin and Levi immediately hop onto their feet and run to the nurse.

Erwin and Levi: How is she?

Nurse: (smiles) Just fine. (looks at Levi) Congratulations, it's a boy.

Levi: Why are you looking at me?

Nurse: Oh, aren't you the father? The boy has black hair, just like yours.

The nurse can see Levi and Erwin's stomachs sink.

Levi: (looks at Erwin) Sorry, Captain.

Erwin: (brushes it off) It's alright. May we see Brianne?

Nurse: Yes, follow me...

Brianne faintly watches the nurse walk out with her newborn baby, and she knows the father must be Niles. Her son's hair is black as night, just like his father's. Brianne closes her eyes to rest, and she hears her door open. Brianne is too tired to open her eyes, so she continues to close them. The footsteps sound like a man's because it's heavy unlike a nurse's. Brianne hears a switch-blade open, and she quickly opens her eyes to see a man holding a switch-blade above her.

The man brings down the knife, but Brianne kicks it away from his hand. Brianne is too weak after just giving birth, and the man has strength advantage. He punches Brianne in the face, and she rolls off the bed on the opposite side the man is standing. She kicks the bed, and it causes the man to lose his balance. He topples on top of the bed, and Brianne immediately runs and grabs the man's switch-blade on the ground. The man gets on his feet, and Brianne immediately chucks the switch-blade. It stabs the man right in the heart, and he is caught off guard having been nearly beaten. Brianne lunges forward at the man, and she makes him fall on his back while she's on top of him.

Brianne shoves the switch-blade deeper into the man's heart, and the man screams in pain.

Brianne: Who sent you?!

The man doesn't respond, so Brianne starts twirling the knife to cause a larger gash in the man's chest. The man screams even louder, and Erwin and Levi hear this scream from the hallway. They dash to Brianne's room, and they don't allow the nurse inside. They both see Brianne holding a knife to a man's chest on the ground with her on top. Levi immediately puts the chair to the door to prevent anyone else from entering the room. The man is terrified seeing that he is outnumbered.

Brianne: I'm sure you know what's going to happen next. I'll torture you until you give me the information I want.

The man bites his lips, and Brianne is impatient.

Brianne: Levi, get me a chair to strap him down on.

Man: (immediately) She sent me! She sent me to kill you!

Brianne: Who is she?

Brianne looks into the man's eyes and sees that he is horrified for giving up any kind of information about his boss. She can see that the man is terrified for his life for squealing even the gender of his boss.

Man: (hopeless) She...she'll kill me...she'll know...she always does...

Brianne: Who is _she_?!

The doctors kick the door open, and it catches Brianne off guard. She looks at the door, and the man immediately pushes Brianne off of him. Before anyone can react, the man goes crashing through the window and falls with a loud thump. Screams are heard from down below, and Levi, Erwin, and Brianne run to the window and look down. They can see that the man purposely fell head first, and a large pool of blood is seeping out from the man's head.


	17. Chapter 17

Brianne wakes up early in the morning, and she rolls to her side to see her bed empty. She slowly sits up, and she walks to the next room where her baby boy, Niles Jr., is fast asleep. Brianne sits on a chair next to the baby's crib, and she watches her son sleeping soundly. She hums a quiet lullaby, and she is reminded of her parents while humming the lullaby. She remembers her mother's beautiful golden sunshine hair, her father's hearty laugh, the love they shared for one another and for their daughter.

Brianne's heart aches thinking of her parents, and every night she's constantly reminded of her tragedy through her nightmares. Ever since that fateful night, Brianne hasn't had a pleasant dream. Her nightmares were always powerful and vivid, causing her to wake up most nights trembling and crying. Brianne thought that by now she'd be able to move past her parents' death, but that day is yet to come. Her heart grieves every night for all the people she's lost from her parents to Edgar and Missy.

An extra weight is put on Brianne's shoulders knowing that Erwin and Levi are beyond the Wall on another expedition. Though she knows Erwin and Levi are very experienced in surviving outside the Walls, there's always that chance that something goes wrong. Brianne stays awake deep in thought, and the cries of her baby wake her up. Brianne snaps out of her thoughts and picks her baby up in her arms. Niles Jr. smiles up at his mother and coos, babbling and drooling.

Brianne: (smiles) Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well last night?

Niles Jr. babbles more and starts making bubbles with his drool. Brianne prepares her son's milk in a bottle, and she hums while feeding him the milk. A knock comes on the door, and Brianne opens it to see Audrey there.

Audrey: Hey Bri! (to Niles Jr.) Hi little one.

Brianne: (smiles) Come in.

Audrey steps into Levi's home to baby-sit Niles Jr. while Brianne continues her service as a MP. Brianne hands her baby over to Audrey, and she walks back up to her room to change into her MP uniform. Audrey steps into Brianne's room with Niles Jr. still in her arms.

Audrey: You didn't eat breakfast yet, did you?

Brianne: (fixing her cape) No, not yet.

Audrey: You should eat something before going off to work.

Brianne: (scoffs) You sound like Erwin and Levi.

Audrey: Breakfast gives you the energy to go throughout your day.

Brianne: I've survived this far without breakfast.

Audrey: Watch, today will be one of the craziest days you've ever had, and you're gonna wish you ate breakfast.

Brianne wants to say something back, but she doesn't have anything to say. Audrey smiles knowing she won this fight.

Audrey: I'll go make something now. Just hold on, alright?

After Brianne puts on her uniform, she heads downstairs and smells the smell of a delicious breakfast. Brianne sets up the table while Audrey finishes cooking. The two eat their breakfast at the table while Niles Jr. is playing around with his baby food.

Audrey: The Scouts have been out longer than usual.

Brianne: Yeah.

Audrey: They're okay, aren't they?

Brianne: I'm sure they are. (finishes eating) Hey, thanks for making breakfast and for watching Junior. I'll see you in a few hours.

Audrey: (nods) Alright. Hope you have an easy day.

Brianne: I hope so too.

Brianne kisses her son goodbye, and she heads out the door towards the MP building. The day begins like every other normal day in the MP building. Brianne meets up with her squad and they're debriefed by their captain. Today, there is nothing going on and no tasks for Brianne and her squad to do. Brianne is thankful for this, and she walks into the Situation Room where, for months, she tried putting the pieces of the puzzle together about the 2 remaining nerve gases and the woman behind all this. A knock comes on the door, and Brianne looks to see her friends there with bunches of food in their hands. They all enter the Situation Room, and they sit at the table to put the food down.

Porter: Damn Bri, working hard even when there's nothing to do all day.

Nadia: We bought you lunch.

Brianne: Thanks guys.

Curtis: So, any new developments?

Brianne: (sighs) No. (to Miles) How's the subcircuit coming along, Miles?

Miles: It's 100% completed. Finished it yesterday actually.

Chloe: (eating) You know, I don't understand why we're keeping all Military personnel information and defense systems into a single file. I mean, what if the subcircuit gets into the wrong hands?

Janis: There's no way the subcircuit can get into the wrong hands. The MP are gonna protect that file with their lives.

As Brianne and her friends start munching down on their lunches together, multiple gunshots are heard within the MP building. Brianne and Curtis immediately look at one another and they know shit is going down.

Man: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

A bunch of men in white masks holding a bunch of shotguns barge into the MP building. The men force every soldier into the main room, and the leader of the gang looks at the crowd of frightened and confused faces.

Man: (patronizing) Oh, didn't you get the memo? We will be your entertainment for this afternoon! (laughs)

There is no response, and the man looks around at all the soldiers.

Man: Now, I just have two questions. First, who's the man in charge of this place?

Everyone is still. Miles looks to Brianne, and she looks back at him. Brianne hesitates to answer, and the moment she flinches to stand up and claim that she is the one in charge, Miles stands up.

Miles: (looks at the leader) I am. I'm the one in charge.

The man looks at Miles, and before anyone can react the man shoots Miles in the head with his shotgun. Some of the soldiers scream from the shock, some having never before seen a person's brain explode from the impact of a close-range shotgun bullet through the head. Miles falls to the floor, his head split wide open from the bullet, his brain blown into bits and pieces all over the floor.

Man: Now, let me move onto my second question. Where is the subcircuit board?

No one responds.

Man: (losing patience) If you don't tell me, you will leave me no choice but to unleash the nerve gas in this building.

The man snaps his fingers, and one of his goons walks up to him with a suitcase. The goon opens the suitcase and reveals one of the two remaining nerve gas canisters.

Man: Well? Do I have any offers?

Nadia slowly stands up, quivering in fear.

Man: Ah, you are truly a beautiful sight, aren't you, sweetie? And a smart one too. Now, lead the way.

One of the man's goons shoves Nadia to lead the way, and she walks out of the main room to go to the room with the subcircuit. Wayne leans close to Brianne subtly.

Wayne: (whispers) He's going to release the gas even if he gets the device.

Brianne glances at Wayne, but looks away. She knows that Wayne is right because she'd do the same if she were the man.

Wayne: You get everyone out. I'll run away with the canister to the basement.

Brianne looks back at Wayne surprised.

Brianne: You'll die.

Wayne: To keep everyone else alive.

Brianne looks down on the ground, hoping to figure out another solution to keep everyone alive.

Wayne: It's the only way. Do it, Bri.

Brianne looks back at Wayne, and she can see that he is determined to sacrifice himself in order to save everyone else. Brianne nods, and they hear footsteps. Nadia walks back with the goon, and the goon holds a chip in his hand. He hands it over to the leader, and the man examines the chip.

Man: (examines the subcircuit) Funny. Something so small will cause so much death.

The man walks out of the building with the rest of the goons, and the last goon pushes the button on the nerve gas canister. Cries of "no" echo through the building, but it's too late. The canister opens, and the nerve gas is released.

Wayne: NOW!

Wayne immediately runs to the nerve gas canister while unhooking his cape, and Brianne stands up.

Brianne: EVERYONE LOCK YOURSELVES IN THE SITUATION ROOMS! Easy Company, pursue!

Brianne has no time to make sure all the soldiers in the building safely lock themselves into the Situation Rooms. She and her MP squad of Curtis, Tina, Cherrie, Porter, Katy, Chase, Nadia, and Larry immediately run out of the building to pursue the men who stole the subcircuit.

Brianne: Move out!

Larry and Cherrie move south; Katy, Tina, and Nadia move east; Chase and Porter move west; and Curtis and Brianne move north. No one has their tact ear-pieces on because the men caught everyone off guard, so Brianne and her squad have to wing it. Curtis and Brianne head north in the district, and they can hear the fling of 3DMG up above. They quickly turn on their own 3DMG, and they fling themselves to the rooftop of a building. They can see the leader flinging himself away with 2 other goons from building to building.

Brianne and Curtis go on a chase. It's times like this when Brianne wishes she had her Nightman utility but she has to settle with Military utility. Brianne and Curtis know there's no way they can keep up by just chasing straight after them. Brianne motions to Curtis the number 3 sign, signaling Formation 3 in maneuvering. Curtis steers away to the left through an alleyway while Brianne continues to pursue chase. The 2 goons turn back while in mid-air, and they immediately take out their shotguns. They shoot at Brianne, and she maneuvers around the bullets.

Curtis makes a sharp turn and is ahead of the group. He knocks their leader, Samuel Ardmore, in mid-air and sends him crashing to the ground. Citizens down below cry and run away from the scene. Brianne decides to stop pursuing the other 2 goons and help Curtis with the leader. When Brianne gets to the ground, she sees Curtis pointing his blades to the man. She can see Curtis wants to kill the man for all the deaths he's caused.

Brianne: Curtis, put down your blades.

Curtis: ...I can't...

Curtis grabs the man as a captive and puts his blades to his neck. Brianne immediately takes out her shotgun and has no choice but to point it at Curtis.

Brianne: Curtis, put down your blades now!

Curtis: How can you let this animal live, Bri? He shot Milo point-blank; he released the nerve gas in the MP building; he was probably responsible for the bombing and first nerve gas attack that killed hundreds of good soldiers! What about Edgar?!

Brianne: Curtis, please. I am begging you. Put down your weapons or I will be forced to shoot you!

Curtis: Why? Why me? Kill him, Bri! _He's _the animal, not _me_!

Brianne: He has information that we can use to track down the real villains behind everything. So Curtis, please, put down your goddamn blades!

Curtis: No, I can't just let him go.

Brianne is left with no option. With her one good eye, she takes aim and fires her shotgun. The bullets scratch Curtis in the neck, but the thickness of the bullets cause a massive hole in his neck. Curtis drops the man, and Brianne runs to handcuff the man while Curtis struggles on the ground to breathe. When the man is handcuffed, Brianne knocks the man out with one immensely strong punch. She then attends to Curtis in a state of panic.

Brianne: (frantic) Oh god, Curtis. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Brianne applies pressure at Curtis' neck, but he groans in pain. Brianne knows there's nothing she can do, and Curtis holds her hands.

Curtis: (dying) I believe in you.

Curtis dies before Brianne's eyes, and she bursts into tears. For the first time in a long time, Brianne weeps over Curtis' dead body. The Bells of the Wall ring loudly throughout the street, but no one leaves their house/shops to greet the incoming Survey Corps soldiers. They're all standing there staring at Brianne weeping over Curtis' body, the other man knocked out unconscious next to him. The gates open wide, and in comes Erwin first with his squad: Levi, Hange Zoe, and Mike Zacharius. Behind him is his legion, the 13th Legion. Erwin spots what's up ahead, and he recognizes immediately that it's Brianne weeping over a body, blood all over her hands.

Erwin immediately, on his horse, rides up ahead to Brianne with Levi following close behind.

Levi: (to Hange and Mike) Take the Legion home.

Hange and Mike: You got it.

Erwin hops off his horse and kneels beside Brianne. He recognizes that it's Curtis, Number Two.

Erwin: We should go now.

Brianne looks at Erwin then back to Curtis. Erwin helps Brianne up, and he heaves Curtis' dead body onto his horse. He then heaves the other man next to Curtis' body.

Levi: I'll take you to your building. Get on.

Brianne quickly gathers herself and hops behind Levi on his horse. Levi, Brianne, and Erwin all head over towards the MP building.

Levi: There was another gas attack?!

Erwin carries Curtis down to the ground and the man. Brianne's squad runs over to her, and they're shocked to see Curtis dead and blood all over Brianne.

Porter: What the hell happened?!

Brianne has no words. Philip Stauer comes over and sees the mess. He looks at Brianne and knows this issue needs to be put behind quickly or else everyone will get too hung up on Curtis' death.

Philip: Let's take him to the Corps' building. Chase, Porter, escort him.

Chase and Porter heave the man onto a horse, and they take him to the Survey Corps' building while everyone else stays behind.

Brianne: Wayne? Did he...

Tina: He's dead.

Philip: (to Erwin) Good thing you're here, Captain. We'd like to have a word with you.

Erwin: Sir?

Philip: Nadia was given a note when she was in the basement. It says that whoever stole the subcircuit board will return it on one condition - in exchange for you, Captain.

Erwin: Sir?

Philip: These people...the people responsible for the bombing of the Castle, for the nerve gases being released...they want you.

Levi: Did they say why they wanted the captain?

Philip: No.

Erwin: When is the exchange?

Philip: 5pm at the Bell Tower. Most likely to avoid confrontation with the Nightman.

Erwin: ...very well. I shall be there.

Brianne and Levi: What?!

Erwin: The subcircuit board is a crucial defense file. The exchange will be worth it.

Brianne: No, Erwin. Please don't.

Erwin: It'll be okay, Brianne. They won't kill me.

Levi: How do you know that?

Erwin: Because I'm important to them. Very important.

Katy: If we want to get to the Bell Tower by 5, we're gonna have to move out now.

Brianne: No, hold on.

Brianne grabs Erwin's hand, and she takes him to Levi's house with Levi following. She takes Erwin into her room, and she takes out her Nightman utility. She takes out a tiny little button as big as a pebble. She hands it to Erwin, and he holds it in his hand.

Brianne: Hold on. It's a tracking device.

Brianne turns the device on, and it blinks red once.

Brianne: It's safest to put in your shoe. Others will think it's just a pebble.

Erwin: (nods) Thank you.

Brianne: I'll be tracking your every move with this.

Brianne turns on the radar signal, and it beeps.

Brianne: See? You'll be okay.

Erwin: I know I will be. Don't worry about me.

Erwin and Brianne share one last kiss, and Erwin walks out. Levi stays behind with Brianne.

Levi: He'll be alright.

Brianne doesn't answer, and she sits on her bed in silence. She puts her head in her hands and looks at the radar signal resting on her lap.


End file.
